


Whiskey, Sweetheart

by hornsbeforehalos



Series: The Conquests of Sweethearts [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Angst, Brief Violence, Daddy Kink, Deception, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Language, Norman Reedus smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sequel, Smut, Threesome, jeffrey dean morgan smut, mentions of cheating, rob benedict smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 70,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornsbeforehalos/pseuds/hornsbeforehalos
Summary: After Jeffrey’s neglect pushed her away and into the arms of his best friend, Norman and Ky have to figure out if their new relationship can withstand not only the aftermath of the unspeakable crime they commited to keep her safe, but the backlash that comes from being co-workers with a very betrayed Jeffrey Dean Morgan.*Sequel to Anytime, Sweetheart & The Conquests of Norman Reedus





	1. Should Have Fuckin' Known

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Sequel to Anytime, Sweetheart and The Conquests of Norman Reedus. You’ll probably be a bit confused if you haven’t read Conquests yet, though, or at least the Finale, but you could probably figure it out on your own if you don’t want to. But I don’t see why you wouldn’t want to, lol.
> 
> This will be updated everyday/every other day. Can also be found on Tumblr @hornsbeforehalos
> 
> *No disrespect is intended towards any persons mentioned, per usual. Don't repost my work anywhere, I'll find you.

* * *

_‘Fuck, Fuck fuck fuck’_  I thought to myself as the memories of the night before flooded through my body, the image of Norman tangled between my legs and him calling out my name making my eyes widen and burn as I stared at Jeffrey in front of me, my fingers grasping onto the sheet wrapped around my body with one hand while gripping the door handle for dear life to keep from passing out.   
  
His eyes widened themselves as he took in my state of dress, the sheet falling slightly in my surprise. 

  
“You fuckin’ kidding me?” He instantly roared, pushing past me into the room to yank the covers off Norman, who was instantly shocked awake.   
  
“What the fuck?” Norman barked, jumping up out of the bed and holding his hands up in defence, “Look, Jeff, I-”  
  
“You what,  _Bubba? Please_  fucking tell me what I’m lookin’ at right now.” Jeff growled, glare shifting back and forth between Norman and I.  
  
“It’s-” He started, but I cut him off,  
  
“We fucked.” I stated bluntly, letting the sheet drop from my body as I worked my way around the room collecting my clothes, “I wasn’t gonna tell you, but since you so rudely woke me up this morning, I really don’t give a fuck.”  
  
Jeffrey spun on his heels to point an accusing finger at Norman as I began getting dressed, “You fucked my fuckin’ woman, Norm?”  
  
Norman raised his hands back up in surrender, stuttering something that sounded like, “I-I-I…”  
  
“I should have fuckin’ known,” Jeffrey seethed, shaking his head before turning his fiery stare back to me, chuckling out a breathy laugh,“After Rob, after Corey…”  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at him as I finished pulling my dress down down around my torso, “What’s that supposed to mean, Jeffrey?”  
  
“Do I need to spell it out for you,  _little girl?_  I should have known you two would pull some shit like this.”   
  
“The fuck that’s supposed to mean?” Norman growled, puffing his chest out dominantly as he took a step forward.  
  
Jeffrey snorted, scrubbing his jawline with his finger tips in amusement, “I shoulda known never to consider you a fuckin friend, Norman. I’ve been fucked over by friends before but this?” He shook his head again, waving a finger back and forth between the two of us again, “This is a new fuckin’ low, bro.”  
  
“Aye, man, fuck you. You’re the one that ditched her ass on her fuckin’ birthday, and every fuckin’ time before. You’re the one that pushed her away.”  
  
“The fuck you just say to me, boy?” Jeffrey growled, pressing his own bowed out chest against Norman’s intimidatingly.  
  
“I’m not a fucking boy, number one.” Norman squinted, “and number two, yeah, I fucked Ky. Hell fucking yeah I did,” His eyes roamed up and down Jeff’s face and neck before meeting his eyes again, “And I’m gonna do it again, too. Cuz you not knowin’ how to treat a fuckin’ woman ain’t my problem. Don’t play the victim when you know for a damn fact you put her through Hell.”   
  
My mouth dropped open as Jeffrey’s fist flew and cracked Norman against his cheekbone as the other man grabbed the front of his shirt. They wresteled each other to the floor of the hotel room and I instantly ran over to try to pull Jeffrey off of Norman.  
  
“Gonna need another fuckin’ eye socket when I’m done, bitch,” Jeffrey roared as his fist contacted Norman’s face again, a gurgle of pain erupting from the man as he landed his own blow against Jeff’s jaw.   
  
“Fuck you, Morgan.” he gritted and punched again.  
  
“Jeff, fucking stop!” I screeched, tugging on the collar of his jacket, trying to pull him off, “Fucking quit!”  
  
Jeffrey’s elbow rose back and came incontact with my chest, pushing me back as he stood on his feet and grabbed my upper arm, “Get the fuck off me,”  
  
Before I could even think my own fist was colliding with Jeffrey’s nose, blood immediately pouring out as he shoved me away from him and against the wall. I hit the drywall with a thud, my head connecting and causing me to see stars momentarily. I slipped down onto the floor, Jeff looming over me menacingly.  
  
“You stupid fucking bitch,” He spat, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, “What did I do to deserve this, huh?  
  
“Well, I don’t know, Jeff, let’s fuckin’ see,” I started, rage giving me the strength to stand on my feet again, “In the month that it’s been since I fucking  _killed a man_ , I haven’t seen you for shit, you haven’t even asked me how the fuck I’ve been the entire time I’ve been in Vancouver, and then,  _then_ , after all that bullshit, you  _miss my fucking birthday?_  No!”   
  
“You’re the one that wanted to be big billy bad ass with that guy! I told you I was gonna take care of it!” He gritted back,  
  
“When, Jeff? When he fuckin’ killed me?"I growled, tilting my head in anger and squinting at him, "And let’s not fuckin’ forget Tanya, now, shall we?”  
  
He snatched me up by the front of my t-shirt and pulled me to his chest, “Don’t even fuckin’ start." 

  


[Originally posted by may85](http://tmblr.co/ZRKkYx2LMiMzU)

"What are you gonna do, Jeffrey?” I snorted, looking up at him unafraid, “Hit me?”  
  
“Get your fuckin’ hands off of her,” Norman roared, shoving Jeff from the side and ripping him away from me. They fell to the floor again and grappled, exchanging fists once more before the door was finally busted in and 3 Dallas police officers barged through. 

 

* * *

 

Naturally, because Dallas is what Dallas is, all three of us were handcuffed and thrown in the back of police cars and carted off to Lew Sterrit, the officers explaining “our celebrity” status required them to take us some place more “secure”  _Whatever._ __  
  
It took aproximately 4 hours for Josh, Jensen, and Jared to show up, and in the mean time I could still hear Norman and Jeff through the thin walls of the interregation rooms they were holding us in.   
  
“Jesus fucking Christ, you two, shut the fuck up!” I shouted loudly enough for them to hear me.   
  
“Fuck you!” I heard Jeffrey roar back.  
  
“Don’t fuckin’ talk to her like that, fucker!”  
  
“Fuck you too!”  
  
“I swear to fucking god I’m going to kill both of them,” I mumbled lowly to myself, irritation at the situation spilling over.  
  
When my brothers did finally get around to bailing us out, the looks on their faces told me all I needed to know about how they were feeling.   
  
“What the fuck happened, Ky?” Jared asked, confusion and irritation flitting across his face.  
  
“Yeah,  _explain_  to everyone why they had to bail us out.” Jeffrey spat as we exited the building.  
  
“Because you’re a fucking psycho.” I hissed, head snapping towards Jeff as we made our way to the cars.   
  
He barked out a laugh and moved his hand to cover his mouth, cocking an amused eyebrow, “You fuckin’ serious right now?”  
  
Norman instantly gave Jeff a shove against the car, Jared and Jensen moving instantly to pull him off, “Dude, we’re in the fuckin’ jail parking lot.” Jared reminded him.  
  
“Don’t fuckin’ talk to her like that. That’s why you lost her right there,” Norman gritted out, huffing and puffing his chest out as the boys held him back from Jeff, who was equally seething, “You act like she don’t have emotions, which she  _does_  if you took three seconds to look her in the face instead of eye-balling her fucking tits!" 

Jeffrey growled at the man but didn’t advance, shaking his head as he opened Jared’s car door and got in the passengers side.   
  
"Josh’s got to get home, so you two are riding with me,” Jensen glared, fingers directed towards me and Norman  
  
“Yessirr” I snorted, giving him an exaggerated salute as I crawled into the back seat of his convertible. 

 

* * *

 

  


[Originally posted by sincerelysaraahh](http://tmblr.co/Zj1kBx1hQt673)

“Kylin, you know what people are gonna say about this,” Jensen scolded after I spilled the beans and told him wht happened on our way to my parents’ house.  
  
“So? People already say shit about us. Jeff’s the one that fucked that shit up, not me.” I assured, crossing my arms over my chest with a huff.  
  
“You’re not exactly a ray of sunshine, either, princess,” Jensen retorted, earning him a snort from Norman.  
  
“Look, Jeff and I are done, Norm and I like each other..or whatever this is,” I explained, shifting in the backseat to lean between the driver and passenger sides, “I’m not gonna feel bad for shit, and Norman shouldn’t either.”   
  
“Norman should probably feel a little bad,” Jensen contested, waving his hand back and forth in that “prolly about half way” motion.  
  
“And I fuckin’ do, okay? You think I  _wanted_  to fall for my best friends girl?” Norman shook his head, running his index and thumb over his chin as he gazed out the building whizzing by as Jensen drove. The dark purple bruise on his cheekbone flowering against his flushed face, “I feel like a fuckin’ asshole, man. I’m supposed to be Jeff’s friend,  _your_ friend.” He turned his head back to motion to me, “And that moment in the airport when you hung up that phone and then told me you were really through, allI could think about was how I might have a chance.”  
  
The car was silent for a moment as I sat back in my seat, sighing slightly at the idea that Norman felt like he was betraying his friend. I suddenly felt like I pushed him into this, and tears welled up and threatened to spill over as my lip quivered.  
  
“I"m sorry, Norm. It was a mistake.”  
  
“No, it wasn’t, babe. It’s a shitty situation, yes, but I do care about you, and I’m not going to do what he did.”  
  
Jensen nodded his head in approval as he cleared his throat, “Look, sis, this is soemthing that the two of you are gonna have to work through. Shit’s about to rain down on all three of ya'lls heads and I’m guessing I'mma get dirty in the process. Keep shit as low key as possible for now, would be my advice, but you know that shit don’t usually work that way.”  
  
The rest of the ride back was quiet, everyone lost in their own thoughts until we pulled into the driveway. Jensen put the car in park and turned to Norman, speaking in a low, stern voice, “Why don’t you go on inside for a minute, I need to have a word with my sister.”  
  
Norman nodded his head, glancing at me for a second with a small smile before exiting the vehicle and walking towards the entrance of the house.  
  
“What, bubs, spit it out,” I urged, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms again.  
  
“Look, I’m not going to lecture you or fight with you like last time, but this shit is bad, Ky. I mean, come one,  _Norman_? That’s worse than if you'da run off with Corey.”  
  
“Jesus,” I huffed, shaking my head in annoyance, “It just….happened, okay? I’ve loved Norm for a long time, but I didn’t think of it as anything because of Jeff. Thought it was a friendship thing since he’d been there with me through so much shit. Then I was drunk and thinking and realized that the reason  _why_  I loved him was  _because_  he’d been there for me through all of it.  _He’s_  the one that stayed up with me when Jeffrey was with that bitch,  _He’s_  the one that made sure I was taken care of constantly and never needing anything.  _He’s_  the one that eventually showed me the fucking truth. He’s given me so many fucking opportunities to be independent, Jensen,” the tears were back now, and I sniffed the snot that was trying to run down my nose and wiped my eyes, “and not to mention Vegas….Jesus, he helped me fuckin’ kill a man.”   
  
“I know, sis…” Jensen whispered, nodding,  
  
“He’s the only one that’s checked up on me since then. Jeffrey avoided me, Corey’s still ignoring me…"I snorted again, wiping more tears, "Norman’s the one who actually made it a  _point_  to come to my fucking birthday party. Jeffrey just covered up his neglect with a fucking Camero and a text message.”  
  
“It’s a pretty sweet car, though.” Jensen reasoned,  
  
“Fuck yeah it is, and I’m keeping it too.”

 

* * *

 

  
“Everything okay?” Norman asked as I walked out into the backyard where he was sitting with my mom, smoking a cigarette. I plopped myself down beside him and stole one out of his pack, sighing deeply on exhale once it was lit.

  


[Originally posted by oneforthxroad](http://tmblr.co/ZzeqYu1c-AosD)

“Yeah, I’m just tired. I don’t know what to think of this birthday.” I chuckled, small smile crossing my face as he switched hands holding his smoke to tangle his free fingers with mine.  
  
“Ya’ll are just adorable.” My mom cooed, smug smirk on her face like she’d just got done watching The Notebook or something.  
  
“You know, it is still technically your birthday,” Norman snorted, taking another drag as he squeezed my fingers, “Let’s go out tonight, we can go to that little bar we went to last time we were in Deep Ellum.”   
  
“Ooo that sounds like a lovely idea, dear.” My mom agreed.  
  
”You’ve gotta  black eye, I look like shit. I’m good.”  
  
“It is your birthday, babe. Plus, I’ll wear my shades and no one will even know.” Norman insisted, pushing his sunglasses onto his nose to show that it covered the bruising on his face. I rolled my eyes.

“Go have fun, Kylin.” My mother urged.

“Fiiiine, okay. Something low-key though. I’ve had enough excitement for the day.”

 

* * *

  
  
We wound up at a little metal bar in Deep Ellum called July Alley, and sat in a back booth snuggled closley together after after pizza at the resturant next door.   
  
“I swear, I’m just gonna start callin’ you Whiskey, Sweetheart,” Norman chuckled as I was delivered my 5th shot of crown by the waitress giving him googly eyes that he wasn’t paying attention to.   
  
“I’m pretty sure it already makes up for about a third of my blood supply,” I snorted before knocking the shot back and humming at the delicious burn of the amber liquid, “It’s the only thing my stomach can stand to drink.”   
  
Norman barked out a laugh and shook his head, his fringe falling into his eyes under his Snapback, “Mine too, probably after hanging out with you so much.”  
  
“What can I say, I’m a bad influence,” I giggled sweetly.  
  
“Yeah, you are.” He agreed, throwing an arm behind my shoulders and reeling me into his side to kiss the crown of my head, “Happy birthday, princess.”  
  
“Thank you,” I smiled up at him, my fingers moving a piece of hair out of his face gently before running down the scruff decorating his cheek and jaw, “Thanks for everything.”   
  
“Ain’t a problem, girl,” He assured, his pretty chrystaline eyes dancing around my face, “I ain’t goin’ no where.”   
  
I smiled back at him and continued to play with his beard, running my thumb over his cheekbone as his free hand found its own way into my hair. The next thing I knew he was pulling my face towards his, touching our lips together in the first kiss since the night before. It was warm, inviting, and safe-feeling, something I’d been looking for for a long time. He tasted like cigarettes and Jack Daniels, with a little bit of garlic left over from the pizza. I smirked into his mouth as his tongue danced with mine, reveling in the low moan vibrating his chest as he tightened his fingers into my curls to pull me closer. HIs hand around my shoulders squeezed gently before he pulled away from me slowly, our lips finally breaking apart as our eyes opened and we stared at each other adoringly. 

  


[Originally posted by thecrossbowintheforest](http://tmblr.co/ZH8zik1jpudmh)

“I’m so happy I can do that now.” He breathed, heart beat still steadily thumping against my own, “Don’t have to just think about it anymore.”  
  
“Me too,” I grinned back, face reddening suddenly under his soul-baring eyes. I nuzzled myself into his neck as he pulled out his phone, opening the selfie-camera and holding it back to get us both in the shot. I shook my head but smiled for the camera, followed by another with us both making goofy faces. He had shoved his sunglasses on to cover his black eye, and he played with the filters on his phone, giving it a spooky kind of vibe before opening instagram and to post it.  
  
“Watch your caption.” I chuckled.  
  
“Pffft, what do you think I am, stupid?” He snorted back, cocking an eyebrow at me as he typed out the caption.  
  
_“Happy birthday to one of my best friends.”_ __  
  
“Awh, I’m one of your best friends, Reedus?” I teased, nudging him with my shoulder.  
  
“Shut up,” he blushed, shaking his fringe infront of his eyes to try and hide, “You know you are.”  
  
“Still nice to hear it, though.” I grinned at him, resting my head on his shoulder.  
He kissed the crown of my head flippantly before tucking his phoen back in his pocket after checking his notifications, letting out a sigh at some of the comments, “So, how’re we gonna play this?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
He held his mouth in a flat line and barely squinted his eyes sarcastically as he held up his phone, the picture of us already getting mulitple comments;  
__  
“Where’s Jeffrey?” __  
__  
“I bet they’re fucking” __  
__  
“Since when are they so close?” __  
  
“Jesus Christ,” I barked as he turned his phone back around and continued to scroll through.  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Um, Well, I don’t know.”  
  
Norman bobbed his head up and down in thought for amoment, drumming this thumbs along the edge of the table in front of him, “Probably should keep things a little quiet until shit settles between you and Jeff.”  
  
I sighed, nodding in agreement, “You’re probably correct.”

 

* * *

 

  
“So when you goin’ back to ‘Couver?” Norman asked quietly as we sat on my parents’ couch. Everyone else was asleep and the house was quiet and dark save the dim light pooling in from the kitchen.  
  
“Tomorrow,” I sighed, rubbing my temples with annoyance, “I’ve got to get Misha prepared to go home for the holiday plus make sure he’s everywhere he needs to be afterwards.”   
  
“Tense.”  
  
“He’s annoying.”  
  
“Seems like it.”  
  
I snorted at him and shook my head, bringing my glass of amber gold to my lips and sipping deeply.   
  
“Then you comin’ back here for Thanksgiving?” He questioned, taking a sip of his own glass.

  


[Originally posted by findmeacurebae](http://tmblr.co/Zamckj22XoAt8)

  
“Yeah, Thanksgiving with my family. What are you doing?”   
  
“Gonna be in New York with Ming. His mom’s got some crazy thing to do in France or something.”   
  
“Fun”  
  
“Probably not. He’s getting to the age where he’s too cool to hang out with his ol’ man.”   
  
“I’m too cool to hang out with you too but here I am.”  
  
“Asshole.”  
  
“Generally, yeah."I retorted, stiffling a yawn with the backside of my hand.  
  
"Tired?” Norman asked with an amused smirk.  
  
“Fuckin’ exhausted.” I answered, placing my glass on the coffee table and stretching my arms over my head.   
  
“Come 'ere,” Norman whispered, stretching out across the couch and patting his thighs as he turned on his side and pressed himself against hte back cushions. I grabbed the throw blanket from the arm chair, wrapping the fuzzy fibers around me before spreading it out over Norman and joining him, my back pressed agains this chest as he wrapped his wide shoulders and arms around me. My head fell comfortably on his bicep underneath me and he nuzzled his nose into my hair, kissing me right behind my ear.   
  
“Mmm, this is nice.” I purred as I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing, enjoying the sensation of his arms tangled around me.  
  
“Mhmmm,” he cooed back, tightening his grip as we drifted off to sleep.


	2. Need You, Ky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning :)

“You mind filling me in on what the fuck is going on?” Vicky demanded through her end of the phone, earning her an eye roll from me.   
  
“Uh, shit happens?” I replied, cringing at her tone as I continued to pack up my things into my suitcase.  
  
“Kylin.” She said, a motherly tone to her voice as if she as speaking to one of her kids.  
  
“Victoria.” I answered simply, pretending like I didn’t know any better.  
  
“Was it good?”  
  
“Of course it was, you think he would be bad?” I snorted in reply.  
  
“I haven’t ever thought about it.” She said matter-of-factually.  
  
“Lyin’s a sin, Vic.” My eyebrow quirked in amusement.  
  
“Yeah and so is sex before marriage, but here we are.” She deadpanned.  
  
“I worry about you sometimes.”  
  
“So, how big is it?”  
  
“How big is what?” I retorted innocently.  
  
“The dick”  
  
“Who’s dick?”  
  
“Who’s dick have you been fucking? Jesus!”  
  
“Jesus Christ. It’s  _big_  okay?”  
  
“Bigger than Jeff’s?”  
  
“I’m not disclosing that information.”  
  
“Fuck you, I’ll find out, one way or another.”  
  
“ _Any fucking way_ , you’re still picking me up from the airport, right?”  
  
“Yes ‘mam, even though I really don’t know why you’re coming back here when you’re going back next week and then having to come all the  _way_  back here for the con.”  
  
“Because I like jet lag, I guess. I don’t know, seemed like the thing to do at the time.”  
  
“Kinda like Norman?”  
  
“I’m gonna kill you.” I chuckled, shaking my head as I zipped the the bag closed.   
  
“No you’re not.”   
  
“I’m hanging up the phone now.”  
  
“So what happened?”

  


[Originally posted by eyesofwolf94](http://tmblr.co/ZtR5_k2IcAAO5)

“Drama, Vic, fucking drama.” I sighed as I went into the tale of Jeffrey missing my birthday and Norman being there to pick up the pieces. I let the tears flow as she comforted me in true Vicky fashion, promising me that the next time she’d see Jeff she was gonna pop him in the back of the head.  
  
“What a dick, dude. I mean, obviously you’re gonna need him to be by your side while you cope with what happened, I mean, I wouldn’t be able to be as calm about shit as you are.” Vicky griped. The fact that I had actually murdered someone stayed a secret between our small group. It was kept from Josh and our parents, not wanting anymore people to be involved than needed.   
  
“That’s what I’m saying, Vic, he wouldn’t even talk to me. He’d call me and it’d be quick little ‘Love you, byes’ and I’m supposed to be okay with that? After everything that that psycho did to me? It’s like something switched inside of him or something.”  
  
“Maybe he feels like he failed you.”  
  
“He did! He kept telling me that he was handling it but never did, and then he can’t even be there for me afterwards? That’s not how it’s supposed to work!”  
  
“And Norm’s been there?”  
  
“Yes, girl, yes. He’s called me almost every single day to check on me since it happened. He cancelled shit to be there for my birthday.”  
  
“He’s always had a crush on you.”  
  
“Everyone keeps telling me that, but I never seen it.”  
  
“You have a tattoo for him, of course he likes you.”  
  
“It’s not  _just_  for him, Vic,” I rolled my eyes.  
  
“Oh yeah, him and his other incredibly hawwwwwt co-star”  
  
“You’re married, Vic”  
  
“To your brother’s incredibly hawwwwt boy toy, yes, I’ve been informed.”  
  
“Jesus Christ-”  
  
“Had nothing to do with it. Now, what are you two doing about this situation?”  
  
“Playing it cool, I guess, until shit calms down.” I shrugged, not really sure myself.   
  
“You really think Jeff is gonna let that happen?”  
  
“Fuck no. I know him better'n that.” Another snort left my lips as I collapsed on my childhood bed.   
  
“Exactly. How are you going to deal with San Diego?”  
  
“Stay as close as possible to Misha as I possibly can.” I replied like it was the easiest thing in the world.  
  
“Like that’s gonna work.”  
  
I sighed, my lips flapping together with the motion, “I don’t know, dude, it’s not like I’m going to be able to  _avoid_  him all weekend if I want even a moment to spend with Norm, but…I don’t really know. This is all so fuckin’ messy.”  
  
“That’s what happens when you get yourself into a love triangle.”

“I didn’t ask for this, you know.”  
  
“No, but you didn’t want to be with Jeffrey anymore, and you drunkenly slept with his best friend and co-worker and now if you want to continue sleeping with said best friend and co-worker you’ve gotta figure your shit out. It’s gonna be ‘messy,’ Ky. It’s gonna get fucking nasty, I’d put money on it. He’s not gonna let this be a easy thing for you.”  
  
“I knowwww.” I groaned.  
  
“Well, bite the bullet and figure it out.

 

* * *

  
_  
_

_“The Walking Dead star Norman Reedus was arrested yesterday in Manhattan after an altercation with a paparazzi photographer for the New York Times. A police officer witness the assault and immediately placed Reedus into custody. No charges have been pressed and Mr. Reedus was released early this morning.”_ _  
_  
Happy Fucking Thanksgiving to me.

  


[Originally posted by imbackbaby](http://tmblr.co/ZA5QAf2ItS9U9)

“Real good job at pickin’ boyfriends, sis” Jensen rolled his eyes as our father flicked off the TV screen before returning to his duty of cutting the Turkey  
  
“Fuck youuuu, brother,” I sang back with my eyes rolling, “Dude was prolly an ass or something.”  
  
“I thought you were with Jeffrey, sweetheart?” My dad questioned, brows furrowed as he sliced through the meat of the bird.  
  
“Shut the hell up, Alan.” My mother hissed and swatted at him with a dish towel, shaking her head at him before turning to me, “Ignore the ignorant men, baby,”  
  
“I always do.” I snorted in return, helping myself to the mashed potatoes Dani had past me.

“Wonder what happened,” She said curiously, passing her plate to me so Dad could load it full of Turkey.  
  
“Who the hell knows man, everywhere he goes he’s swarmed.” I shrugged, waiting patienly as the plates made their rounds before everyone settled down for Grace.   
  
The rest of the dinner was quiet and simple, conversation drifting to Jensen and the show until the meal was done and the men retired to the living room for the rest of the afternoon to be filled with football and beer. I feigned tiredness and made my own way up to my old bedroom, collapsing in the messy sheets to throw my arm over my eyes at the same time my phone started to buzz.   
  
“Hello?” I groaned as pressed the phone to my face, not even looking to see who it was.  
  
“Well hello to you too, jeeze” Norman chuckled through the speaker.  
  
“How you doin’, Jailbird?” I teased, smirk playing on my lips.  
  
“Heard about that, did ya?” He chuckled back.  
  
“You were on the news.”  
  
“Offff course I was.”  
  
“Sooo….what did you do?”  
  
“Punch a guy in his face for talking shit.” He answered simply, probably shrugging his shoulders.  
  
“About?”  
  
“You.”  
  
“Norman!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You can’t just go around punching people!”  
  
“The dude was a dick, I’m not even gonna repeat what he said about you.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter what he said about me, babe! I don’t care! People have been saying shit about me since I started going to conventions again.”  
  
“You shouldn’t have to put up with that shit.”  
  
“I’m an easy target, I guess, I don’t fuckin’ know. It’s the price you pay to be dating a celebrity. People are gonna talk shit, especially with once people figure out about us. It’s just going to get worse.”  
  
“I won’t let it.”  
  
“It’s not gonna be a thing anyone  _lets_  happen, Normie.”  
  
He sighed, giving up because he knew I was right. I smiled into the phone at the sound of him huffing, giggle coming past my lips at the thought that he was trying to be sweet.   
  
“You’re cute, you know that?” I snorted at him.  
  
“Whatever,” He quirked back, and I envisioned him blushing on the other side of the phone.  
  
“You excited about the convention?”  
  
“I’m excited about seeing  _you.”_ _  
_  
“See, look at you, being all cute.”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“Never.”  
  
“Whatever,” He chucked, “Do I get to kiss you when I see you?”  
  
“Is that even a question?”  
  
“Well?”  
  
“If you don’t then I’ll be severely disappointed.”  
  
“That’s my girl.”  
  
“Mmmm,” I hummed as the smile on my face widened at the use of the term 'his.’ It felt good, right, sweet. I genuinely  missed him, even if it had only been a week apart. Jeff and I had become accustomed to being apart from each other so the yearning eventually got easier to deal with, but this was new and fresh and my heart almost literally ached at the sound of his voice.  
  
“I miss you.” He rasped lowly, almost whispering, “Can’t wait to see you.”  
  
“I miss you too,” I mimicked back, rolling over into my bed to lay on my stomach, “So much.”  
  
“It’s not gonna be easy to keep myself composed 'round you, you know that?” He breathed, enticing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end.  
  
“You’re just gonna have to figure it out,” I giggled, smug smirk playing up my tone of voice.  
  
“You’ll have to figure it out with me, love, might need some  _assistance_.” He purred, voice rough and gravely as he pressed his lips closer to the speaker, “If you know what I mean.”  
  
“Mr. Reedus, you are not very nice.” I whined.  
  
“Never said I was.” He growled, voice dropping even lower as the cuteness I’d been talking about moments before disappeared.   
  
“Fucking Christ.”  
  
“Awhh, am I getting to you sweetheart?”  
  
“Fuck you,”  
  
“That’s the plan, hun.” he chuckled darkly.  
  
“Are you meeting me at the airport in San Diego?”  
  
“That’s also the plan. Our planes land at basically the same time.”  
  
“Manuevering through that mess will probably be fun.”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure it will be.” He gave another laugh.  
  
I giggled in response to him as my door opened and Dani appeared, quietly stepping in and closing it behind her before crawling into bed with me. I rolled my eyes at her as she looked at me knowingly, just waiting on me to get off the phone so she could drill me with questions.  
  
“Hey, babe, I gotta go. Best friend walked in and she’s got that look in her eye.”  
  
“Ooooh what kinda look? Am I missing out on some sister-in-law fun?”  
  
“You’re disgusting.”  
  
“You love it. I’ll talk to you later, Whiskey.”  
  
“Bye, babe.”  
  
I rolled over to face Danneel as she propped herself up on her fists, elbows burried in the covers.  
  
“Sooooo, spill, bitch.”  
  
“I don’t understand that reference.” I deadpanned with a smirk.  
  
“How are y'all gonna deal with Jeff this weekend?”  
  
“Avoid, avoid, avoid.”  
  
“All weekend? Norman’s gotta pannel with him, doesn’t he?”  
  
“Pretty sure. That should be interesting.  
  
“What are you gonna do if Jeff says anything about it?”  
  
“I honestly have no idea, and I’m nervous as fuck about it. I  _know_  he’s gonna start some shit, Dan, I just don’t know how or when.”   
  
“Maybe he won’t.”  
  
I cocked an eyebrow at her sarcastically, she shrugged in reply.  
  
“Are you and Norm going public about eveyrhting yet?”  
  
“Not until we figure out what Jeff is gonna do. We’re gonna attempt to keep as low key as possible but…”  
  
“Yeah, we’ll see how that goes.”  
  
“That’s what I keep saying,” I sighed, running my fingers through my hair with annoyance, It’s gonna get worse before it gets better I guess.“  
  
"Do you think it’s even really worth it?”  
  
I exhaled deeply again, crawling out of my bed slowly and cracking the window to my room. I dug around in my purse and found my cigarettes and sat on the window seal and lit one.

  
“You do.” She smiled.

  


[Originally posted by taylormomsenblog](http://tmblr.co/Z4iQlm24UCnWc)

“I do.” I let the plume of smoke filter out of my mouth as I looked at her, her eyes wide for a moment before she curled her lips into a smile and got up to prance towards me.  
  
“If he makes you happy, I’m all for it. Just be sure you’re 100 percent done with Jeff before anything gets serious with him. Don’t wanna lose more friends then you need to, you know? Be careful and take care of yourself” She cupped my cheek and moved her thumb over my cheekbone as she stole the cigarette from my fingers to take a drag, returning it to me on her exhale.   
  
“I’ve tried to be careful this entire time. All it got me was a fucked up relationship  _again_  and  _another_ broken heart. I loved Jeffrey with all of me. Fuck, I know I wasn’t perfect, but damn, it’s like he just stopped caring.”  
  
“I know, Ky. I know. After everything with Anthony… I just don’t think he was ready to deal with that.”  
  
I nodded in understanding, “I get it, I really do, but he should have been honest with me.”  
  
“Of course he should, but then again, you shouldn’t have fucked his best friend.” she said, watchign me as I inhaled the nicotene again   
  
“I just happened, dude. And I care about Norm, and he cares about me. We’re seeing what happens, and if we figure out it ain’t worth it, well, at least we tried.”  
  
“How romantic,” She rolled her eyes at me and stole another drag.  
  
“Shut up,” I giggled, tossing the cigarette out of the window and wrapping my arms around her, “Thanks bestfriend.”  
“Anytime, Sister.”

 

* * *

  
The flight to San Diego was nerve-wracking, to say the least. Paired with my already uneasiness to fly, my brother insisted sitting directly beside me and talking my ear off, then there was so much turbulence I was positive that the giant metal contraption was going to fall out of the fucking sky at any given moment. The entire time Jensen was hounding me about how Norman and I were going to act, reminding me to expect the worst from Jeff and just generally fueling my already plaguing anxiety.   
  
It wasn’t until we were off the plane and out of the terminal and I saw him waiting for me where he said he’d be that all the rest of the world drifted away. I did my best to keep myself composed in front of the waiting, watching eyes and cameras pointed in our general direction as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, his fingers digging in greedily where they rested on my hips. My nails dug into his worn band shirt at his hips as I clung to him, Jensen slapping him on the shoulder in greeting before making his way past us.  
  
“Jensen! Are you excited about Comic Con?” the reporter asked, her microphone tilted in my brother’s direction.  
  
I didn’t have a chance to hear his answer because another mic was forced into my face as someone shouted, “Kylin! Where’s Jeffrey? Is he not picking you up?”  
  
I ignored it, Norman tucking me in closer to his side as we attempted to make our way through, but the shouts kept coming,   
  
_“Does Jeffrey mind you cuddling with Norman?”  
  
“Kylin, are you having an affair with Norman?”  
  
“Did you and Jeffrey break up?”  
  
“Kylin!”  
  
“Norman!”  
  
“Jensen! What do you think about your sisters friendship with Norman?”  
  
“Jensen!”_  
  
“BACK THE FUCK UP!” Jensen suddenly roared, backtracking to put himself between me and the group of frozen paparazzi, “HAVE SOME GOD DAMNED RESPECT, JESUS!”  
  
Jensen turned back on his heels and wrapped his arm around the other side of my shoulder as Norman did the same, both men escorting me through the doors of the exit to the waiting car that had made it’s way around to the pick up area.   
  
“Jesus fucking Christ.” Jensen cursed as he crawled into the passanger side. Cliff was in the driver’s seat, a concern look on his face as he looked in the rear view as Norman closed the door after I climbed in. 

“That was fucking stupid,” Norman grumbled, arm throwing itself back around me as he took his glasses off with his other hand and shook his head, “I hate that shit.”  
  
“Ya’ll okay?” Cliff asked  
  
“Yeah, just stupid paps and their stupid assumptions,” Jensen explained bitchily before turning to look back at me, “I told you some shit like that would happen.”  
  
“I know, brother.” I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms infront of me, “Didn’t expect it to happen within the fuckin’ week, though.”  
  
“Jeff might have already said something to someone, sis, you know how he is when he’s pissed.”   
  
“PFftchyeah, we  _all_  know.” Norman rasped, propping his chin up with his elbow on his knee, “This is gonna be a fun weekend.”

 

* * *

  
Norman and I weren’t actually booked at the same hotel, but the company has booked his room directly across the hall from Jeffrey’s, and he didn’t feel like dealing with that, so he piled all his stuff in mine for the time being until he could see about getting it changed.  
  
“Hope you don’t mind,” he grinned, throwing himself down on the mattress as he kicked his shoes off.  
  
“Make your self comfy, why don’t ya?” I giggled back, shaking my head at him as I looked down from the edge of the bed.   
  
“Come’re” He growled lowly, his hand stretching out to grab my wrist as he stared at me behind his fringe. He pulled me down on top of him with a thud, a huff of a laugh barking out of me as he attached his limbs to mine and sealed me against his chest, “Missed you.”  
  
“I missed you, too.” I breathed, inhaling his cologne and smoky scent as I nuzzled my nose against him. 

  


[Originally posted by kendaspntwd](http://tmblr.co/ZySw4w28Y3CJu)

He lightened his grip around me to pull my face up to his, planting a chaste kiss to my lips that quickly ignited as I adjusted my hips around his to hold myself up. His mouth parted as his tongue snaked its way past my teeth, enticing my own into a provocative dance that lead his hands to find their ways into my hair and across my back underneath my shirt.   
  
He moaned into the kiss, his teeth grazing my lower lip as his grip tightened at the nape of my neck. His hips bucked upward as I sucked at his mouth, my own grinding down against the denim separating us.   
  
“Need you, Ky,” He rasped as he rolled us over, holding himself up with his hands on either side of my head, shaggy hair dripping into his face as he hovered over me.   
  
“Need you too, Norm” I mumbled as I leaned up, my lips finding his neck and fingertips seeking out the hem of his shirt to pull it over his broad shoulders. He helped me dispose of it, pulling away for a second before caging me in his arms again to sink his teeth into the tender flesh of my shoulder.  
  
“Fuck, Norman!” I hissed at the sensation, my legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist to pull him closer to me. My hands scrambled down his bare chest to his belt, fumbling with the buckle before it finally was pried open with his button and fly. He leaned up again to work at my own jeans, and I lifted my hips for him to pull them off at the same time as I rid myself of my own shirt and bra.   
  
“Fucking hell, girl,” He grunted as he hiked my leg up around his shoulder, his body sliding down the mattress as his face became eye-level with my wetness, “So fuckin’ hot.”  
  
His cold tips of his index and middle fingers spread my aching lips apart slowly, his head cocking to the side as his tongue darted out to tease at my exposed clit.  
  
“Yaaaaaah! Norman!” I gasped, body instantly tensing at the sensation, earning me a chuckle from the man between my thighs.  
  
“Mmmm, so fuckin’ pretty.” He mumbled before reattaching his lips to my flesh, this tongue circling over the stimulated bundle of nerves again and again, his fingers moving down to gently tease my entrance but never go past the first thick knuckle.  
  
“Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ ” I panted, breathing ragged and labored as my mind shot off firecrackers behind my eyelids as I bit my lip, trying to hold back the throat ripping scream that loitered on the other side of my vocal chords.   
  
“Mmmmm” He hummed into me, the vibrations combined with the slick rolling of his tongue over me and the gentle pressure of his fingers triggered my release, the string of tension finally snapping and my mind clouding with blissful pleasure. 

“That’s it, girl, come for me,” He panted as he lifted his head, his fingers still working me over as he watched and felt my tenderness convulse, “Mmm, lookit you.”   
  
“Fuuh-uh-uhhhk” My voice shook as the shock waves continued to roll over me, the stimulation finally too much to handle, my hand shoving him away from the sensitivity and pulling his face up to mine. His kiss was deep, and rough, and I could taste my fluid seeping from his goatee, pulling a groan out of me as his tongue fought towards the back of my throat. His knees spread to push mine apart, his thick cock rutting against my sopping folds before sinking into me with one deep penetrating thrust.   
  
“Fuhk!” I gasped as the blunt head pushed itself all the way into my cervix, the painfully erotic explosion triggering a second orgasm almost immediately.  
  
“Oh, yeah?” He chuckled with a groan as he felt my walls flex and flutter around him, “Fuck, I love that.”  
  
“Yess! Norman!” I keened as he pulled out of me almost all the way and dived back into me, setting a controlled pace of not too hard and not too slow, causing my eyes to roll into the back of my head and him to burry his face into the crook of my neck.  
  
“Fuckin’ amazing,” He mumbled into my skin, biting and sucking at my neck and surely leaving bruises. My thighs wrapped tighter around him as he raised up onto his knees, pulling my ass into his lap by my hips and digging into me as deep as he could.   
  
“Look at you, take it…so…fucking…good,” He praised as he thrusted, his large hands splaying across my tiny stomach as he pistoned his hips in and out of me, my constant wails and keens spurring him on until another wave of ecstasy thrashed through me. Upon feeling the constriction, he pried my legs off of his waist and over his head, closing them and positioning them on his shoulder together before bending me in half to bring his lips to mine again. The new angle thrust his throbbing head into another deepness that sparked another orgasm before the last one even ended, a hoarse scream emanating from my lungs as he plunged into me with a quickening pace.   
  
“Fuck, gonna-” He started, and I instantly used the strength of my thighs to push him off and out of me before scurrying my body around to attach my face to his abdomen, his dick sliding down my throat with ease as the thick ropes of come spilled into my mouth.   
  
“Holy fuck, shit yeah!” He barked out with a huff of a laugh, his hand pushing my hair back from my face as he watched me drink all he had to offer me, “That’s the fuckin’  _sight_  right there.”  
  
I grinned around his still hard cock at the same time as the door beeped and the sound of Misha’s voice flooded through the entry way “Kylin, I brought you your- Oh, hello there.”  
  
Misha was greeted with the sight of me with Norman’s dick still in my mouth, my eyes widening as I popped him out of my lips and he snatched the sheet from the bed to conceal himself.  
  
“Fuck, man, knock!” Norman snapped as I burst out laughing at the sight of Misha’s shocked face. I took the pillow that was nearest to me and sat in my lap, effectively covering as much as I could, not really caring since Misha had seen me naked countless of times before.   
  
“Where the fun would that be?” Misha chuckled as he shook his head, walking the rest of the way into the room and tossing a bag into my open hands with a smirk, “I found this with all my shit, looks like your warpaint.”   
  
“It is.” I confirmed, opening it slightly to see my makeup, “Thanks, Mish.”  
  
“No, thank  _you_ ” He winked, still giggling, “Gonna have to add that one to the spank bank.”  
  
“Hey man, fuck you.” Norman grunted, his brows furrowing.  
  
“Oh, Normie, if you only knew the things I’ve seen that girl do.” he teased with another wink.  
  
“Shut the hell up, Misha.” I barked back, standing up to escort him towards the door.  
  
“You need a shower, you smell like sex and your breath reeks of dick,” Misha continued to torment as he walked backwards towards the exit, one of my palms planted firmly on his chest as I held the pillow to me with my other hand. I blew a breath of air in his face in reply, his head recoiling back as he opened the door to let himself out.  
  
“Good bye, Mishka, see you in a little bit!” I sang  as I poked my head out the hall at him before reentering the room and closing the door.   
  
“That was…does he do that a lot?”  
  
“What? Try to make people uncomfortable with how comfortable he is with nudity and sex? Yes. It’s partially my fault he walked in, I should have known to lock the deadbolt.”  
  
“Have you two…?” Norman asked quietly, looking up through his bangs as he made his way into the large bathroom.   
  
“What?” I questioned with my own quirked brow as I followed him, “Have we fucked?”  
  
He shrugged as he started the water to the large shower stall.  
  
“No, Norman, we haven’t. I did fuck his wife though.” I said matter-of-factly.   
Norman’s eyes widened as he straightened himself, a look of pure shock on his face.  
  
“Look, Misha has been one of my best friends since I was 17. We’ve been through hell and back together just about as much as you and I have.” I smiled at him, my hands reaching for his as the steam started to rise from the stall.   
  
“So he gets to see you naked? I don’t like that shit, girl. If your gonna be mine, you’re gonna be  _mine_.” He drawled, eyes hardening slightly as he rubbed the tops of my hands with this thumb.  
  
“If I’m yours, then you need to trust me. I’m not losing my family over a relationship again.”  
  
Norman stared at me through his fringe for another moment before nodding his head gently. I nodded once as well before guiding him into the shower with me to wash off the stench of airplanes and sex, our hands soaping each other up and rinsing each other off before drying off and going on about our usual routines of getting ready.   
  
I had blow dried my hair and was applying my thick eyeliner to my lids when he returned into the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth, his eyes never leaving my reflection as I globbed on the thick black goop.   
  
“What are you staring at?” I said without looking at him, adjusting the fallout under my lids before tracing my lips with liner as well.   
  
“Still tryna figure that one out.” He joked back, earning him a snort from me.  
  
“I say the same thing every time I look at you, Reedus.”   
  
I finished applying the dark red lipstick to my face before pressing a kiss to the man’s cheek, a bright mark appearing on his skin. He made no move to wipe it off as he assessed it in the mirror, an amused smirk playing on his face as he shook his head slightly. “Markin’ your territory or something?”  
  
“Or something,” I snarked back, hopping down from the counter and returning to the room to get dressed in a pair of jeans and Metallica shirt with a over sized flannel covering it. I tied my converse as Norman reappeared from the room, the blood-colored mark removed but a tinge of red still staining his cheek.   
  
“You coming to the cast panel this evening?” Norman asked as he stuffed his feet into his own shoes while holding his phone in front of him.   
  
“Yeah, figured I might as well see what I should expect tomorrow for him and Jensen’s,” I sighed as I flopped down onto the bed one more time, looking up at him from my hair that threw itself over my eyes. He smiled down at me fondly, his hand extending out for me to take hold of so he could heave me up.   
  
“Come'n, Whiskey, let’s go see what the wolves have in store for us, yeah?” He said, a small smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around me. I stood up on my tip-toes as he leaned down to give me a kiss. I sighed up at him as he squeezed me before stepping away to put on his hat and glasses.   
  
“And here…we…go…”


	3. Sorry We're Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning ;)

"I just wanted to ask how Jeffrey feels about how close Norman and Kylin have gotten recently."  
  
Norman moved his sunglasses that he had had propped up on the brim of his cap back over his eyes, his arms crossing as he shook his head slightly with irritation. Jeffrey leaned forward with a chuckle, his eyes finding Norman's profile as he shook his head as well in amusement before leaning back in his chair and scrubbing his face.   
  
"Jesus fucking christ." I mumbled as my grip on Jensen's hand tightened as we watched from our place in the audience.   
  
"Tollllldddd youuuuuu." Jensen sang quietly, not moving his mouth out of the firm line it had been secured in.   
  
I closed my eyes as I awaited their response, the room almost completely silent as the crowd listened expectantly.   
  
"Doen't really matter how I feel anymore, does it, Bubbah?" Jeffrey jabbed with the amused smirk still on his lips, one elbow resting on the table to prop his head up as he peered down the table at Norman again. Norman parted his lips slightly and let his tongue run along the edge of his bottom one for a moment before leaning forward slightly, toward the microphone and popping out a quick, "Nope," before sinking back into his seat.   
  
Everyone at the table looked around questioningly, Andy being the only one dumb enough say anything, "I sense trouble in Paradise."  
  
"You could say that, yeah, Andy," Jeff snorted in response.  
  
"I’m perfectly happy," Norman said nonchalantly, shrugging for emphasis, "Got laid this morning by a hot ass chick, meetin' all these cool people," He held his hand out towards the audience, winking as he looked over at Andrew,"Got your fine ass right here. Ain't no trouble in my paradise, baby."  
  
"Next Question," Chris urged on, judging it best to move away from the tense subject.  
  
"When do you think Daryl is going to get his revenge against Negan?" Another fan asked,  
  
"After Negan gets his revenge on Daryl." Jeffrey butted in sarcastically.  
  
"I hope soon, Daryl should get to rock Negan's jaw one more good time just for funsies, I think. Take Lucille as a trophy." Norman snorted, winking down the table towards Jeff. 

  


[Originally posted by vivienvalentino](http://tmblr.co/ZOZxku2KCEEVN)

"We all know how Norman likes to take things that aren't his." Jeffrey snarked, scrubbing his jaw as he sat back in his chair proud of himself.  
  
"Prolly wouldn't be taken if it was taken care of properly." Norman jutted back, unimpressed.   
  
"Good God," I breathed, rolling my eyes in my frustration of the events unfolding before me that I had no way of stopping, "This is ridiculous."  
  
The rest of the panel went pretty much the same, the other cast members answering questions in between Norman and Jeffrey playing "who's got the bigger dick." By the time the half-hour extravaganza was over, I was so mentally exhausted that all I wanted to do was go back to my hotel room and sleep.   
  
Unfortunately, though, Misha and Jensen still had their autographs and Misha had insisted that I help him announce the Gish Winner's trip during it.   
  
I was typing along on my laptop, planning the fabulous trip to Hawaii Misha had decided on and contacting the winners when the first group of annoyance came forth. _  
__  
"I heard that she cheated on Jeff with Norman, who does that?"_ _  
__"Jeff's so much hotter than Norman..."_ _  
__"What a whore..."  
__"Who does that? With his best friend?"_ _  
__"I heard she slept with Corey Taylor, too, when she did that video with him...."_ _  
_  
I rolled my eyes at the whispering women who quickly quieted down the moment they approached Misha. Misha looked at me with sympathetic eyes as he silently signed the documents presented in front of him, not making conversation with the gossiping ninnies like he would any of the other fans.  
  
"Just ignore them, Ky." Misha called back to me after a particularly nasty group came through with their scowls and hushed insults, "If we were at one of our cons you know this shit wouldn't fly with me."  
  
"I know, Mish, it's fine. SOME PEOPLE ARE JUST ASSHOLES," I replied back, the last sentence loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Calm down, Kylin, no need to yell." Jensen scolded without looking at me from his place, but I could hear the teasing in his voice.   
  
"Can I go to the greenroom?" I huffed as I looked up to Misha's back, my arms crossed and a pouty look across my face.   
  
Misha sighed, but turned around and nodded his head, leaning against the table with his hands on either side of him, "Yeah, girl, go on. Just get everything done, please."  
  
"You know I will," I winked with a smile, standing up and gathering my things before basically running behind the curtains.   
  
My ass began to vibrate as my message tone went off once I closed the door to the small room designated for Supernatural's cast and crew, the room completely empty and silent. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flopped down on one of the comfy looking couches, my thumb scrolling my password in as I pulled my computer out with my other hand.  
**  
NORMSKIE <3: You gettin as much shit as I am?  
****ME:** Probably more. Are you at ops or autos?  
**N: Autos rn. Ops next. Where r u?  
****ME:**  Greenroom, said fuck that mess. I'll be here till Mish & Jen are done with their ops.  
**N: I'll meet u there when I'm done.  
****ME:** Mkay. Lemme know when youre otw.  
**N: <3  
****ME:** <3  
  
I kicked my feet up on the couch after kicking my shoes off, my exhaustion setting in as my eyes became heavy from staring at the screen for so long. I finished up what I needed to do to book the arrangements, closed my laptop and grabbed one of the throw blankets littering the couch. It didn't take me too long to doze off.  
  
It barely felt like five minutes when suddenly my haziness started to dissipate and low voices were able to be heard.  
  
"Uh, is that Ky?" A confused-toned voice came through my drowsiness.  
  
"Yeah, man, she's been like this for an hour, she's not waking up," was replied back by the familiar voice I was pressed up against, my cheek humming with the rumble.  
  
"She okay?"  
  
"Seems like she's exhausted, she's been snoring like a fucking freight train." The vibration sounded again as my eyes opened slightly to find the light bright, urging me to close them again and nuzzle deeper into whatever hole I'd been protected in.   
  
"Who are you again?"  
  
"Sorry, man, uh, I'm Rob."  
  
"Norman," I could feel the jerks from them shaking hands, bringing a groan to my lips as my face buried itself further into Rob's tummy, "Did she fall asleep like that?"  
  
"She crawls around in her sleep, man, uh, I came in and we were practicing, she was taking up all the couch so I tried to move her, ha, she ended up like this...."Rob chuckled nervously, moving the guitar that had been blocking the light and lulling me deeper into dreamland a few minutes prior to take a peek at me, "You gonna wake up, sleepy head?"  
  
"Meehhhh" I growled in complaint, squinting my eyes.   
  
"Kylin?" Norman asked, his body tilting slightly to try to see me at a better angle, there was a small bite to his voice when he spoke again as his eyes took in what he was seeing, "You enjoy your nap?"  
  
"Shuddup. Rob's comfy." I groaned as Rob moved the guitar out of his lap and onto the floor before helping me hoist myself up into the sitting position. I could tell my hair was a mess as I attempted to run my fingers through it, looking up to Norm with a small smile.   
  
Norman, however, just kinda stared at me with his eyebrow cocked, earning him an eye roll from me.  
  
"Norman, Rob Benedict. Rob, Norman Reedus" I gestured back and forth between the two men.

  


[Originally posted by hunters-hiraeth](http://tmblr.co/Zqv6Ik26KGnVD)

"He already introduced himself, hun." Rob smiled, shaking his head as he nudged me, "I'm gonna go find Rich and see what he's doing. I'll find you later."   
  
"Mmmkay, later." I assured as he kissed my cheek before standing up, me scooting over to where he'd been sitting to gather his guitar in my lap as Norman sat down next to me.  
  
"That's your ex Rob?" Norman asked, leaning his elbows on his knees.   
  
"That's my friend, Rob, who I just so happened to have dated in the past, yes." I looked over to him as I strummed a meaningless chord, my eyebrow quirking up at his attempted accusation.  
  
"The one you slept with when you went back to L.A?"  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ," I sighed, shaking my head as I strummed again, my fingers playing delicately on the frets, "Is that gonna be a problem?"  
  
"Not unless it becomes one." He said easily, his eyebrow still cocked as he leaned back into the couch, his arm draped across the back of it, "You comin' back to Georgia with me?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and continued to play, not really paying attention to what I was doing until I felt Norman's hand on my lower back.   
  
"I didn't know you played."  
  
"Well, now you know."  
    
"I guess there's a lot of stuff I dunno, huh?"  
  
"That's the fun part, right?"  
  
"Guess so." He chuckled, tugging me into his side as he wrapped both of his arms around me. He leaned down to kiss the top of my hair before leaning his head back against the sofa cushions with his eyes closed. "This is nice."  
  
The niceness was short lived as the door was suddenly kicked open, a shouting Rich storming through with his phone in front of his face,  followed by all the other cast members that had recently gotten their lunch break.  
  
"KYLIN! KYLIN FUCKING ACKLES! SAY HELLO TO DICK CHAT!" he screamed at me as he shoved the phone in my face, me giving him a sarcastic smile back and flipped him off, burring my face back into Norman's side.  
  
"Oh look, it's Daryl fucking Dixon!" Richard beamed as he put the phone down, holding his hand out for Norman to shake "Richard Speight, man, love your stuff."  
  
"Thanks, man." Norman rasped before wrapping his arm back around, peering down at me with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"This is the family, Norm, That's Richard, obviously, and that's Ruth, Bri, Kim, Osric and Adam, they're all apart of the cast." I explained, pointing at each person.  
  
Everyone turned to wave 'hello' before returning to whatever they'd been doing, besides Rich, who of course squeezed himself in the couch beside me.  
  
"How have you been, lovely?" Rich cooed as he popped my thigh with his hand, his head moving to rest on my shoulder.   
  
"Dealing with shit," I huffed lightly, my own cheek moving to rest against Rich's crown, "Can't wait 'till this weekend is over, though."   
  
"Yeah, I heard," Rich started, moving his head to sit straight and turn slightly to be able to look at both me and Norman, "Some nasty shit going 'round."  
  
"People constantly got somethin' to say." Norman shook his head, bringing the hand that wasn't rested on my arm to his face to gnaw on his fingers, "Shits so fuckin' stupid."  
  
"I've been dealing with it since Jeff and I started dating, it's something that comes with the territory, I get it." I explained, sitting up slightly to rest my chin in my hand as my elbow hit my knee, "I'm not gonna let it get to me."  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me if it did," Norman mumbled, swiping his fingers across his goatee with annoyance, "Shit's a lot to deal with."  
  
"Kylin's dealt with a lot of shit over the years," Rich verified, squeezing my leg again for good measure, "Ain't no stupid fan girls gonna run her away."

 

* * *

 

"So are you gonna go back to Georgia with me?" Norman asked again as we sat on my hotel bed eating pizza and watching a movie. It was Saturday now, and he was scheduled to fly back the next morning. 

The rest of the events of the convention had been much of the same, snarky remarks between Norman and Jeff mixed with bitchy fan girls spewing hate everywhere they could. I ignored most of it, but I was still happy to be getting away from the public eye for awhile.

"You know I am." I smirked at him, bringing the slice of pizza to my lips.  
  
"You ne'er said you were." Norman mumbled back with a mouth full of food.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? I don't have anything else better to do then hang out with my sexy boyfriend." I winked sarcastically.  
  
"So that's what I am now?" Norman choked, eyebrows raising.

I could feel my face flush red at the realization of the term I'd used, my eyes widening as I held back a cough, "Uhh...."

Norman covered his mouth as he swallowed his food, a grin smirking across his face and crinkling his eyelids, "S' cute."  
  
I shook my head, my hands covering my face in embarrassment, "You know how I said a while back that I put my foot in my mouth around you?"  
  
"I figured that was just the sexual innuendos" He snorted back.  
  
"God, are you there? It's me, Kylin. Just take me down now, yeah?" I mocked, looking up to the sealing and lifting my palms.  
  
"Why are you so embarrassed? You know you're my girl."  
  
"Yeah, but we never really talked about...titles and stuff."  
  
"Well...let's talk about it." He said nonchalantly, taking another bite.  
  
I raised my eyebrows in curiosity as I waited to see if he'd continue.  
  
"So...." I mumbled after a moment of awkward silence.   
  
"I'm not really....good with having a girlfriend, Ky, I'm not gonna lie. It's not easy."  
  
"I get that."  
  
"It's been a while."  
  
"I get that, too."

"I know things are still...difficult with Jeff. I get that you loved him a lot." He gave me a shy smile as he looked up at me from his bangs.  
  
"I did. I'm not going to lie to you, it's not as easy for me as I make it out, I guess. It hurts still, ya know? And how he's been acting now....Jesus, hell, I get it if you don't wanna..."  
  
"That's not what I'm saying, hun, not at all." He shifted more to where he was cross legged in front of me, "I just don't know what you expect outta me."

I snorted, shaking my head at him as I met his eyes, "I don't expect anything from anyone, Norm. You're one of my closest friends, you're always here for me. That's all I need from you." 

Norman nodded, small smile returning as he grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to him, my face falling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and ran his hands down my back, "I'll do my best."  
  
"Good." I smiled. 

 

* * *

 

I had two days in Georgia with Norman before I had to unceremoniously reattach myself to Misha's hip until Christmas. During those two days though, one of which was going to have to be spent around Jeffrey at the wrap party and of course Norman and I were just  _thrilled_.  
  
"We're only staying for dinner, after that we're going to a bar and getting trashed." Norman promised as he walked down the hallway towards the bathroom where I was doing my makeup. He had his tie about halfway tied when he made it to the door and stopped dead in his tracks, "Jesus fucking Christ."

  


[Originally posted by momsenaddicted](http://tmblr.co/ZfHY7k21es69S)

"What?" I asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror. I could see his eyes raking up my frame from the tips of the high-heeled ankle boots I was wearing, up my tights covering my legs to the short skirt that barely reached passed my ass. His eyes visibly darkened as he let his tie fall loose around his neck, forgotten, as he approached me from behind, his hands going to my outer thighs and working their way up.   
  
"Seein' you bent over like that....mmmm" He groaned as he pressed himself against me, his terribly hard cock rutting against me through his thin dress pants. His fingers found my hips as he pressed me back over the counter, my blouse riding up my lower back as his hands splayed across my flesh, "So fuckin' hot."  
  
"Norman, we're going to be late," I whimpered breathlessly, my eyes closing as wetness pooled between my legs with his touch.   
  
"Don't fucking care." He growled as he pushed my shirt up more, exposing my tattooed back to his view that encouraged another growl from him. His fingernails raked across my Boondock Saints tattoo, the pads of his thumbs following by rubbing deep circles into the ink. He dipped his fingers into the waist of my skirt and tights, pulling them quickly down to my knees to expose me to him.   
  
"You know how fucking gorgeous you are, Whiskey?" He murmured as he took a step back to enjoy the view of me bent over for him as he unbuckled his his belt and pulled his own pants down enough to pull his aching cock out, shaking his head in disbelief, his eyes never leaving my heat as he languidly stroked himself, "God damn irresistible."  
  
His eyes met mine again in the mirror as he stepped back against me, him slicking the swollen head of his dick through my folds before pushing into me with one swift thrust, urging me further against the counter with a grunt.  
  
"Fuck," I whimpered, eyes rolling back and sealing shut as his hands gripped my hips to hold me still, the sensation from the stretch of his thickness driving me insane.  
  
"Yeah, that's it, girl..." He groaned, biting his lip as he began to pump in and out of me slowly, his focus darting between my reflection in the glass and where our bodies were causing a explicit slapping sound.   
  
"Fuck, Norman!" I cried out as he buried himself deeper in me, his fingers leaving baby bruises where they dug into my skin.   
  
"Yeah, say my name," He grunted back as he picked up his pace, the sound of our thighs echoing louder.   
  
"Normannnn!" I keened as I forced my hand between my own legs, the heel of my hand working my clit as my finger tips brushed back and forth against his balls.  
  
"Oh fuck yeah!" He panted as he wound a hand into my hair, gently tugging it to straighten my back against his chest, my fingertips circling puckered bundle of nerves as quickly as I could, "Take it, girl..."  
  
"Fuuuuuuhhhhk!" I screamed as my body convulsed against his, my orgasm washing over me in blissful waves of climax.   
  
The pulses of my walls against his throbbing cock sent him spiraling with me as her pushed me back against the counter to let himself spill onto the shiny tile floor.   
  
"Fuckin' hell." He grunted out as the last of his release dripped from him before he tucked himself back into his pants, "You're gonna kill me."  
  
"Not if you kill me first, Reedus," I laughed breathlessly, trying to regain my composure as I pulled my skirt and stockings up correctly, "Can I finish my hair now?"  
  
"You can do whatever you want, sweetheart." He chuckled, going back to tying his tie.

 

* * *

 

  


[Originally posted by thales-targaryen](http://tmblr.co/ZPVPQs2L7wP32)

"Well look who finally decided to show up!" Andrew beamed as he pulled the giant wooden door open of his Georgia house, smile blistering his face as he engulfed Norman in a hug.  
  
"Sorry we're late man...got...busy."  
  
"I bet you did, cheeky bastard." Andy teased as he released Norm from his grasp, turning his attention to me and wrapping me up in his arms, "How've you been, my love?"  
  
"Getting through it." I said pleasantly, shrugging slightly as we separated.   
  
"Well you look amazing, dear, come on, lets get you two fed." he smiled sweetly, his arm still around my shoulder as he lead us into the dining room. Everyone was already there, the entire cast sitting around the large table giggling and laughing, letting out a loud "Heyyyy!" when we finally entered the room.  
  
Of course, Jeffrey didn't pay any attention to either of us, just to the brunette who's face I couldn't see linked to his arm. I ignored him anyway as we took our seats at the opposite end of the table, until Norman finally looked over to them and his eyes almost popped out of his head.  
  
"Jaxon?"  
  
My head immediately whipped around from where I'd been chatting with Lauren at the mention of the name, my eyes coming in contact finally with the woman who had herself draped across Jeffrey as he fed her small little bites of food. She looked to Norman and smiled, almost cockily, twinkling her fingers with a small wave in his direction.  
  
"You two know each other?" Andy asked unknowingly.  
  
I snorted, rushing to clamp my hand over my mouth to prevent the champagne I'd been attempting to swallow from flying across the table. Norman shot me a warning, unamused glare.  
  
"Damn, Jeff," I choked, trying to compose myself again, "Didn't think you were the one to pay for it."   
  
Everyone kind of looked around with confusion written all over their faces as Jaxon sat up more in her seat, prying her self away from Jeffrey who was shooting daggers at me with his irise as he spoke, "I paid for you, didn't I?"  
I snorted again at his poor attempt to jab me, "Honey, you paid me three grand to  _talk to me_ , I'm sure you're probably payin' a lot less for a lot more with that one."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jaxon sneered, her head recoiling as if she'd been punched as she scrunched her face up.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I accidentally speak your name? I didn't think so." I retorted right back.  
  
"Jesus Christ," Norman mumbled, scrubbing his lip with his finger tips as he ducked his head down, "Ky, stop."  
  
"Uhhhhhh, I am utterly confused right now," Andy said, obviously flustered as his head whipped back and forth from our end of the table to theirs.  
  
"Jeffrey thinks he's being cute, but really he's just playing himself."   
  
"Sometime it's nice to have someone who actually knows what they're doing, what can I say?" He grinned back, tongue stroking the front of his teeth smugly.  
  
It was Norman's turn to snort now as he raised his head back up, "Seriously, dude? Who were you fucking?"  
  
Everyone had stayed quiet to see how the argument was going to play out, but once Lauren had decided that it wasn't going to end smoothly, she finally spoke up, "Okay, now, guys, let's put your cocks back in your pants until at least desert. I haven't had enough to drink to deal with the 'Who's fucking who' game just yet."  
  
"I think it's time Ky and I go, we got shit to do."  
  
"Oh yeah, and what's that Bubbah?" Jeffrey sneered as he watched us stand up with Andy and make our way around the table.  
  
"Well, first, I'm going to get 'er in my truck, then possibly get those tights off of her thighs, " Norman started, dark smirk playing on his face as he teased, "Then while we're on the way to the bar so I can get her nice and toasted, my hand's gonna be up her skirt."   
  
He wrapped his arms around me after I pulled on my coat and tugged me into his side before looking back to Jeff and Jaxon, "Then, when I get her home, I'mma be buried in between her sexy ass legs for as long as I possibly can."   
  
"Shouldn't take too long."  
  
"Longer than you," I snorted back as we made our exit.  
  
"Sorry about that, guys" Andy apologized as he closed the door behind us.  
  
"Don' worry 'bout it, man, we knew he was gonna start shit."   
  
"Didn't expect him to bring your favorite prostitute to dinner, though." I giggled, covering my mouth with my hand again as Norman threw me another glare.   
  
Andrew attempted to contain his own chuckle but failed, shaking his head as he ran a hand over his beard in amusement, "You know it's just going to be rough with him. He'll get over it."  
  
"I don't have to deal with his ass 'till April now, it's her that I'm concerned about." Norman replied, looking down at me with a small hint of sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be fine, you know that." I assured.  
  
"He's still a dick."  
  
"Yup." I agreed, popping the 'p,' before giving Andy a hug goodbye and climbing into Norman's truck.

 

* * *

  
  
The darkness dissipated as a groan emanated through my lips, the sun brightening everything around me as it poured through the window Norman had just opened.   
  
"Wake up." Norman's gruff rasp came from somewhere near the devil light.  
  
"Where the fuck am I?" I grunted, throwing my arm over my face to shield my eyes.  
  
A chuckle came from Norman, where he stood at the edge of the bed, looking just as rough, "Who're you?"  
  
"What the fuck happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" he barked a laugh as his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh lord, that's never a good sign." I whined, rolling my eyes.   
  
"You hungover?"

  


[Originally posted by etchhhb](http://tmblr.co/ZTH8vl22ZYu2a)

"Like Satan after his fucking birthday dude. Kill me" I groaned, rolling over and stuffing a pillow over my head.  
  
"There's Tylenol on the nightstand." Norman advised with a smile.  
  
"Grrrr."  
  
"You might wanna check your Instagram."  
  
"Grrrrr."  
  
"We were pretty drunk last night." He chuckled nervously.  
  
"Why don't I remember anything?" I mumbled from still under the pillow.  
  
"Absinthe may have been involved. And Rumpleminz."  
  
"Judas, why?"  
  
"I can't remember." He chuckled lightly again.  
  
"Fuuuuuuuck" I bitched as I untucked myself from the sheets, swallowing the pills and water as fast as possible before finding my phone and making my way to the bathroom. I did my business while checking my social media. I had hundreds of notifications of comments on multiple pictures Norman and I had been tagged in, all of them involving Norman's tongue being shoved down my throat or us feeding each other more liquor.  
  
"Jesus Christ." I grunted as flicked the screen off and went to brush my teeth.   
  
"So much for staying low, huh?" Norman teased as I rejoined him in his bedroom, him laying back down on the bed now looking almost just as miserable as me. I crawled into the bed and fell into his side, my head on his outstetched arm as I closed my eyes again.  
  
"People are assholes," I mumbled against his skin, nuzzling into his broad shoulder as he wrapped his arm tenderly around my waist.   
  
"Shit's prolly about to hit the fan."  
  
"You worried?"  
  
"Not really so much about me, more for you. People are....intense when it comes to me dating someone. I don't want you to deal with the bullshit of dealing with me."  
  
I snorted, rolling my eyes as I looked up at him, "I'm not concerned, Norm."  
  
He hummed in response and dug his nose into my hair, rolling over to engulf me into his arms again as we dozed back off to sleep for the next few hours. 

 

* * *

 

  
"Come on, get up, Whiskey." Norman chuckled, shaking me lightly. I groaned again, sleep grogging my brain still even though my hang over had dissipated immensely  
  
"Whaaat?"  
  
"Come on, let's go ridin'."  
  
"Riding  _what?"  
__  
_ "Uh, my bike?" He said with a chuckle, my eyes finally open to see his pretty blue irises beaming down at me from the side of the bead, his hand was on my hip where he'd been wiggling me, and his fingertips squeezed the flesh lovingly as he leaned down to kiss me, "Come on, get up, it's pretty outside."  
  
I groaned again but did as he said, taking a quick shower before pulling on a pair of worn jeans and a long sleeve shirt with my jacket and sunglasses, piling on the bike with him before he set off towards the Georgia back roads. 

  


[Originally posted by colorlessmidnight](http://tmblr.co/Z_yjxs1nRZysr)

The streets curved and rolled up and down into hills along the pastures before cutting into the giant trees that of the forest. The air was crisp and cool against my face as I clung to Norman’s back, the side of my face pressed against his leather jacket as I hummed in contentment.

I thought about how much I really didn’t care what people said, even if I would have probably thought the same things from outside the situation. I felt safe, secure, and loved with Norman whenever he was near, something that I now that I was truly thinking about it, I didn’t ever really feel completely with Jeffrey. I knew he loved me, he had been there for me for so much, which was what made it even harder for me to comprehend how he acted towards me after the situation with Anthony. Maybe he just couldn’t deal with what we did, or maybe he just didn’t like seeing the monster that Anthony had forced me to become. 

Norman and I hadn’t ever spoken about what all had occurred, but I could tell that he didn’t judge me for it the way that Jeffrey did. The few times that I had talked to Jeff after the incident he had said little short things that stung me, and it fueled my resentment towards him and of course encouraged me to argue. I didn’t feel the need to defend my self or my actions with Norman, and I liked that. 

“It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?” He called back, startling me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah, it is.” I agreed with a smile, leaning up around him to kiss the small sliver of exposed skin on the back of his neck before returning my face back to its spot against his back. 

We rode around for a few hours before he finally made our way back to the house, shedding our jackets and helmets and shoes at the door before making our way into the kitchen for lunch and drinks.

“What do you want to drink, babe?” I called out as I poured myself a glass of Cabernet that probably didn’t pair very well with the microwave pizza I was melting. 

His breath was on my neck in an instant, startling me since I didn’t know he had entered the room or walked all the way up behind me. He spun my around and pinned me against the cabinet, his eyes dark with lust as they raked over my face and neck.

“I think I need some Whiskey, Sweetheart,” He rasped before plunging his tongue into my mouth.


	4. Painted On My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning ;)

“Seriously, sister? When were you gonna tell me?” Jensen huffed, busting in to Misha’s trailer with his phone in his hand.

“Tell you what?” I asked, genuinely confused as I cocked my eyebrow in his direction. 

“Well, I don’t know, the fact that you used my  _credit card_  for a trip from fucking  _here_  to  _New York_  we week before Christmas that you hadn’t even  _mentioned?!”_

My eyes widened and I gulped, looking back down to the computer screen in front of me, “Okay, uh, so, yeah, I accidentally used your credit card for the plane tickets, it was already saved under my log in stuff  _but_  if you look at your bank statement,  _brother_ , I already transferred the money back in your account,  _not that you needed it, by the way.”_

“Oh so we’re just going to avoid the important stuff huh?”

“I generally do attempt to do that, yes.” I deadpanned back, my fingers moving along the keys as I finished the last minute details of the Gishwhes trip.

Misha came through right as Jensen opened his mouth to say something else, and his attention quickly diverted to the other man as he pointed a finger at him, “You know about this?”

“Know about what?” Misha replied with raised eyebrows

“Her little trip to New York?”

“She told me she she was going somewhere for Christmas, I assumed it was home though.” Misha stated, turning his attention to me, “Why are you going to New York?”

“Um…”I mumbled, looking anywhere but their faces.

“You’re going to spend Christmas with Norman. Really. We’re doing this bullshit again?”

  


[Originally posted by yourdaddysgiirl](http://tmblr.co/ZcHpTl1-1aE9I)

“What bullshit, Jense? What are you talking about?”

“You’re running off to spend time with some guy who’s twice your age and gonna do nothing but break your fucking heart.”

“Woah now, what the fuck?” I exclaimed as I removed the laptop from my thighs and sat it beside me on the couch so I could stand up. I couldn’t help the angry tears that made their way to the surface of my eyelids, “Number one, Norman’s not just ‘ _some guy’_ and I can’t believe you really just said that. Number two, why are we coming back around with this damn age thing? And number three, you can’t break someone’s heart when they don’t have one.”

Misha’s eyes bore into mine as he stepped infront of Jensen to grip my gently by the upper arms, “Ky, don’t say that.”

“No, fuck this.”I growled, pulling out of his grasp, “Norman’s the only one I have left that was still there that night. You don’t get to say shit about what I’m doing, Jensen, and neither do you, Mish. You both have gotten your ‘I told you so’ moments out of the fucking way. I get enough shit from everyone around me that I’m for damn sure not gonna hear it from my fucking  _family_  too.”

Jensen sighed, his hands on his hips as he hung his head. He brought a hand to his face to scrub at his scruff and rub the back of his neck, “Look, Ky, I’m-”

“I know you’re sorry, Jensen. I get it. Everyone’s fucking sorry.” I huffed as I shook my head, one hand moving to rake through my bangs and the other to my hip, the tears still stinging my eyes, “I’m going to do what makes me happy, god damnit.”

“As you should, Ky.” Misha confirmed, moving his arms around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug.

My phone vibrated from it’s place on the small table, and I picked it up to find it was an unknown number.

“Give me a sec, guys,” I mumbled as I moved to step outside, sitting on the steps as I accepted the call.

“Hello?”

“Hi, is this Kylin?” A familiar voice replied on the other end of the line.

“Who’s asking?”

“This is Jeanie.” The sound of Anthony’s mother’s voice answered.

“Jeanie?!” I gasped, eyes widening as anxiety rippled through my body. 

“Yes. Is that you Ky?”

“Yes ‘mam, um, how have you been?” I replied politely, hoping the shakiness in my voice didn’t sound through the receiver. 

“Well, I’ve been alright, but….Look, I know you and Anthony haven’t been together in a very long time, but he told me he was gonna be working with you a couple months ago in Nevada…” she started, her voice trailing off as it cracked, “I haven’t talked to him since before he left…he won’t answer my calls or anything.”

I gulped audibly, my head shaking as tears welled up in my eyes again. I hated Anthony with a passion, but Jeanie had always been there for me, on my side, with anything that had ever occurred between her son and I while we were together. She was where I ran to after countless times of him hitting me and me being too ashamed to go to my own blood. She never attempted to give excuses for him, and on more than one occasion had smacked him across the face for me. She was always ashamed that he was the way he was, and had even told me that she knew he would get himself in trouble one day.

“Um, no, I didn’t see him,” I lied, shaking my head to clear my thoughts.

“I know he was terrible to you, Kylin, and I’m still sorry for that, you know.” She said sweetly, her voice low.

“I know, mama. Um, if I hear anything through anyone, I’ll be sure to let you know, okay?”

“Okay, baby. You’ve been good, right? I see you’ve gotten yourself some attention,” She giggled, her mood lightening at the chance to talk to me after so long. 

I choked a laugh back, “Yes, ‘mam, uh…ha. Yeah.”

“Take care of yourself, dear. Give me a call if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Jeanie.”

“Bye Ky.”

The call ended and I stared at my phone for a minute, nervousness swelling back up as I thought of what the phone call could mean or lead to. Surely no one would expect me to be the one to have done anything to him, but him telling people that he would be around me made me feel a bit uneasy. I knew if my name came up during an investigation, things could get messy.

_Last thing I fucking need right now._

* * *

 

The feeling of seeing Norman for the first time in weeks when he picked me up from the airport was indescribable. He picked me up and spun me around, dipping in from under his hat to press a kiss to my lips shyly as the cameras surrounding us clicked away.

“Norman! What are you doing for Christmas?”

“Norman! I love you!”

“Norman!”

“Okay, guys, we gotta go.” Norman laughed after signing a few autographs and taking some selfies as I stood back and watched. Luckily, for once, no one paid me any attention or said anything, and Norman was able to take me by the hand and we made our way out of the airport without a fuss. 

“That was a first,” I chuckled as we crawled into the warm cabin of the Uber car.

  


[Originally posted by reedusgif](http://tmblr.co/ZF8fZt28wqI89)

“Must be the Christmas spirit,” Norman joked as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close into his leather jacket. 

“Must be,” I smiled, looking up at him to watch him pull off his sunglasses and peer down at me with a smirk. 

“Missed you,” He said, squeezing me a little bit and kissing my forehead.

“Missed you too.” I replied, nuzzling my face into his chest and inhaling his cologne with a sigh.

“You ready to meet Ming?” He asked as he kissed the top of my head. My eyes shot open as nervousness took over again at the thought of meeting his kid.

“Daaaaah….I guess?” I answered, anxiety in my voice as I pulled away to make eye contact.

Norman let an amused grin split his face as he shook his head at me, tucking me back into his side reassuringly, “You’ll be fine, promise. He’s cool.”

I turned back to face forward with a gulp, nodding my head at him, as we pulled up to his apartment, “Whatever you say.”

Norman helped me out of the cab and grabbed my bags, insisting he carry them all all the way up to the penthouse. Once he finally lugged them all to the door he unlocked it and pushed it open to start heaving things inside

“Jesus Christ, woman, what did you bring?”

“Um…” I smiled innocently and shrugged.

“Sup, Dad?” Suddenly sounded from behind Norman, a tall blonde young man leaning against the entry way of the kitchen, large mixing bowl of what appeared to be cereal cradled in his arm. 

Norman spun around, his arms flinging with the motion as he embraced his son, “Sup, Buddy!?”

Mingus wrapped an arm around his father and gave him a pat on the back with a chuckle, his eyes reaching over Norman’s shoulder to latch on to me, “You’re Kylin, right?”

Norman unattached himself from Mingus to move back to me, his arm wrapping around my shoulder as he introduced us, “Kylin, this is is Ming.”

“Hi there,” I smiled shyly, raising a hand to give a small wave, ““s nice to meet you.”

Mingus nodded his head around a mouthfull of Froot loops, turning back towards the hallway, “You too. Anyway, I’ll be in my room.”

“We’re going to dinner tonight!” Norman called out after him.

“Got plans!” Was heard before the sound of a door closing.

“Jesus Christ,” Norman mumbled, shaking his head as he returned his attention to me, “I swear to God, kid turns eighteen and suddenly he’s busy all the time.”

“Isn’t that what happens to everybody?” I giggled back, cocking my head to the side adoringly. 

Norman rolled his eyes at me as we made our way into the living room, him plopping down on his couch and kicking his shoes off as he relaxed into the cushions. I joined him as I curled up against the side of the sofa, resting my head on the arm and closing my eyes.

“Wanna smoke?” He asked after a moment as he raised himself up to open up the panels of the coffee table.

“Smoke what?” I asked, opening my eyes to see him digging around. 

“This cock, duh. What do you think I mean?” He chuckled, pulling out a grinder and pipe.

“Crack with Satan? Fuck if I know, I’m exhausted.”

“Mingus! Where’d you put my weed, man!?” He shouted out, still digging through the randomness inside the table. There was an inaudible reply back from the hallway, Norman shaking his head before yelling out, “THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?”

The sound of a door opening was made, followed by Mingus appearing from the hallway, “I  _said_ I fuckin’ smoked it, dude. Here,” He replied, annoyed as he tossed his father a bag of greenery that smelled like Heaven.

“Just because you’re eighteen now doesn’t mean you can steal all my bud, man.” 

“You’ve been gone for like.. months, dad. Shit was getting stale, didn’t want it to go to waste, ya know?”

Norman rolled his eyes at his child before beginning the task of grinding it up, “You wanna smoke?”

“Nah, you two go ahead. I got to meet this chick here in a minute and she gets all… _whateverish_  when I’m stoned around her.”

“Ooooo…what’s her name?” He teased, loading the pipe and passing it to me with a lighter. 

Mingus rolled his eyes and shook his head, embarrassed smirk filling his face, “Her name’s Amara, she’s so fuckin’ hot, dad.”

Norman chuckled as his son swooned, the look on Mingus’ face puling a giggle out of me as well as I exhaled the thick toke I’d taken and passed the pipe to Norm as he spoke, “Well, be sure to use protection, son.”

“Dad, gross. Even though I should be saying the same to you,” Mingus teased back, wiggling his eyebrows and shooting finger guns in my direction.

“Jesus,” I giggled, covering my face as it peaked with redness. 

“Byeee, Ming.” Norman replied, chucking a pillow at his kid before taking a hit from the pipe as Mingus headed towards the door.

 

* * *

Norman had fallen asleep shortly after we finished the bowl, stretched out across his couch with his mouth open, snoring. I, on the other hand, was perfectly awake and bored, so instead of waking him up for entertainment, I decided to make my own. I dug through my bags and found a pair of shorts and a sports bra, and changed quickly in Norman’s room before I dipped into my favorite room in his apartment: the studio. I wiped the pole down with alcohol and linked my phone to the speakers, letting the music app randomly choose something as I began stretching. I smirked at my phone’s decision of song, and wondered if it was trying to tell me something as I began to glide in a circle, my hand lifting myself up from where it was placed on the smooth metal.

 _I thought …you’d be out of my mind_  
And i’d finally found a way to  
Learn to live without you  
I thought …it was just a matter of time  
Till I had a hundred reasons  
Not to think about you ,

I let myself climb to the top, ducking my head to avoid the the ceiling as I unpinned the pole from it’s static position and lean back to let it begin to spin on its own. Closing my eyes, I let my self rotate for a minute as the lyrics washed over me.

 _But it’s just not so_  
and after all this time  
I still can’t let go

 _I’ve still got your face_  
Painted on my heart  
Carved upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory …baby

 _And I’ve got your kiss_  
Still  
Burning on my lips  
The touch of your fingertips  
Is left so deep inside of me …baby 

By the time I knew what I was doing, I had flipped myself upside down and let my reflexes take over, my body moving and rotating with the quick movements of the metal with ease. I let my mind drift, completely oblivious to the tears that poured down my face and dripped to the floor below me

 _I’ve tried_  
Everything that I can  
To get my heart to forget you  
But it just can’t seem to

 _I guess it’s just no use_  
In every part of me  
is still a part of you 

In my dazed and emotional state, I ignored the sound of the door opening, Norman entering from being woke from his nap.  He let himself slip into the room silently, his beloved camera clutched to him as he sunk down in the place where he watched me so many months ago. He went lift it to capture the shot of the way I was holding my body, but once he saw the tears running freely down my cheeks, he stopped and dropped the camera back to his lap and just watched me as the chorus took over again and I continue to flip and twirl, my body literally controlling itself. 

  


[Originally posted by fuckyeah-poledance](http://tmblr.co/Zb0iQq1URaRwL)

_Something in your eyes keeps haunting_  
Me  
I’m trying to forget you  
But I know there ain’t no way to  
Chase you from my mind

 _I’ve still got your face_  
Painted on my heart  
Carved upon my soul  
Etched upon my memory …baby

 _And I’ve got your kiss_  
Still  
Burning on my lips  
The touch of your fingertips  
Is left so deep inside of me …baby 

I opened my eyes to find my back against the pole, my ankles wrapped around the cool metal as I hung upside down, and a pair of beautiful blue irises staring at me intently. I lifted myself back upright, avoiding his gaze, as I finished off the rest of the song gentle before I brought myself back to the floor and allowed myself to wipe my eyes of the memories that plagued me. Norman remained stoically silent, just watching me as the chords dye out and the next song began

‘Wicked Games’ by The Weeknd plays through the speakers, and I smirk at him. He gives me a small grin back as I glide around the floor to the tempo, lifting myself back up as the pole spins me around as I make my way towards the ceiling.

 _Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame_  
Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain  
I got my heart right here  
I got my scars right here 

Norman raised his camera back up as he watched me dip and dive as the song continued, holding myself out with just my arms as the metal rotated beautifully. I reattached myself back to the pole for a moment before I bring my feet back to the floor once again. I let my hips roll back and forth before I lifted myself back up, flipping upside down as the momentum caused my body spin itself around a few times. I see through the rotations that Norman placed the camera back down on the floor, but he’s still watching me as he stands up and sheds himself of his shirt. I flipped back upwards and leaned back again with my ankles as he approached me, a glint in his eye that I don’t think I ever remember seeing before. 

 _Listen, ma, I’ll give you all I got_  
Get me off of this, I need confidence in myself  
Listen, ma, I’ll give you all of me  
Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself   


He let his hands run up the sides of my ribcage as I hung there, my face level to his and he lets a smirk cross his face at the goosebumps that erect themselves from his touch. His fingers slipped from my skin as he walked around me in a circle while I pulled myself upright again before flipping and extending myself back out, and in the same movement I found myself staring back into his eyes and realizing he’s holding onto the pole himself, in the same position I’m in. ‘ _Jesus fucking Christ, this man.’_

 _Let me see you dance_  
I love to watch you dance  
Take you down another level  
Get you dancing with the Devil 

Somehow, we moved in sync with one another, our bodies entwined but never in the way, our eyes never leaving one another’s. I never expected this from Norman, and I can see the glint of pride in his irises at my surprise as we moved together. His hand slipped out to brush my cheek as my back is pressed against the pole, one ankle holding me in place while my other one is wrapped around his torso as he moves downwards, his stomach to mine as we slid down towards the floor. 

His lips captured mine the second we’re on solid ground, a hand wound through my hair as his tongue invades my mouth. All the emotional turmoil the last half hour had put me through was washed away at the feeling of his weight pressed against me; the feeling of his mouth on my skin as it danced down my stomach and his fingertips peeling away my clothes the only thing that I needed in the entire world.

  


[Originally posted by luke-vaughn](http://tmblr.co/Z2wIui2Ik3SLa)

“Norman,” I panted, my fingers digging on his hair to pull his mouth back to mine for another searing kiss that I didn’t want to ever end. He broke away from me to gather my wrists in one hand to hold above my head, his feiry lips attached to my cheek and jaw before he slithered his toungue across my neck to my collar bone to dig his teeth in, smirking when he accomplished making me moan, “Fuck!”

“Mmmm,” He replied back as he attached his mouth onto a hardening nipple. He grazed his teeth along that as well, enticing yet another pathetic moan from me.

His free hand drifted between my legs as he spread my thighs with his knees so he could settle his legs between them, the muscles in his arms bulging as he held steady onto my hands and held himself above me. My eyes rolled back as the tips of his fingers brushed against my folds, and my lips quivered as his lips moved to the nipple he’d been neglecting, a low growl-like moan escaping his lips as he pushed a single digit inside me at the same time that the pad of this thumb found my clit.

“Fucking Christ, Norman,” I whined at the sensation, my lip quivering and muscles tense under his ministrations. He rolled his tongue across the sensitive bud of my nipple before his teeth tugged on it as he pulled his head back up to mine. His eyes bore into mine with something unspoken, and after a moment he released my hands to wrap around his neck as one of his own held him up from  beside my face while the other aided him as he pushed himself easily into me, short strokes at first before deeper and deeper until he was fully seated inside me. 

“God damn,” He grunted, grinding his hips against mine at the same time as mine rose to meet his movement. He rolled us over away from the pole to where I was straddling him, his arms wrapping around my back to hold me close to his chest, “I-Fuck, this feels so good.” 

My heart shuddered at the sound of the misplaced first syllable, and I could’t help not missing the way he quickly rolled us again after only a dozen thrusts. His face stayed firmly planted in my hair against my neck, this tongue doing wonders as he seemed to avoid eye contact as he continued to plunge deeper and deeper over and over again, grunts and mewls spurring the both of us on. 

“Fuck, Norman!” I keened loudly, the feeling of his fingertips returning to my clit edging me closer and closer to the peak I so desperately desired. 

“Yeah, that’s it, ain’t it, girl?” He rapsed back, his pistoling slightly faster and the pressure of his fingers increasing.

“Yes! Y-y-yes!” I wailed, my head thrown back as he attached his teeth to my throat with a harsh bite that was sure to leave a bruise. It was just what I needed, through, because the spark snapped inside me and ignited, my lungs emptying with a guttural sound as my whole body trembled and clamped around him, my arms tightening around his neck as his lips found mine again to muffle his own groans of ecstasy. 

“Take it, girl,” He grunted as he rolled us over one last time, his hands finding my hips to help me bounce on top of him, “Fuck yeah, ride it.” 

“Nor-or-orrmannnn!” I continued, my head throan back as my fingers tried to find purchase on his chest. He brougt one of his hands up from my waist and  gripped one of my wrist slightly, sliding it towards his throat and squeezing my fingers around it. 

My eyebrows shot up in surprise as a smile quirked my mouth, “Oh yeah?”

A new sparkle danced in his eyes as his pupils darkened further, a smirk of his own playing on his lips as his hand not holding my wrist separated from me quickly to come cracking back down on my ass. My eyes instantly rolled back again as another primal noise echoed through the room, drowning out the faint sounds of Ville Valo’s voice rasping in the background. 

“Yeah,” He replied lowly, before landing another smack to my ass, my fingers instantly moving to shut off more oxygen from him as he continued to buck into me. 

 _The world was on fire_  
No one could save me but you  
It’s strange what desire  
Will make foolish people do  
No I never dreamed that I’d love somebody like you  
And I never dreamed  
That I’d lose somebody like you

“Fuck,” I grunted, my hips stuttering as another orgasm quickly washed over me unexpectedly, my still quivering walls constricting his swelling cock as much as my hand at his windpipe was.

“Just like that,” He choked out, his own eyes rolling back as his fingers dig into my ass, leaving little crescent shapes from his nails, “Fuck, Ky, gonna come,”

My hand released his breath mercifully as I tugged myself off of him and down between his legs. Both of his hands immediately dug themselves in my hair as he pushed my head towards his throbbing dick, slipping it past my lips and completely down my throat until I gagged on his fluids as he finished. 

“Fuck, yes, choke on it,” He growled as I moaned around him, swallowing to collapse my throat against him as I fought off my reflexes until he was complete. He let his fingers pull me off of him by my hair and I fell onto his stomach, my breathing labored as my heart rate slowed. 

“Fucking hell, woman. You’re gonna be the death of me.” He gasped, throwing a hand over his face as he calmed himself. 

“Not if you’re the death of me first, Reedus.” I chuckled between breaths as I rolled off of him and onto the cool wooden floor for a moment before gathering my self and trudging to the bathroom for a shower. 

“Is it almost dinner time yet?” I called out before shutting the door to let the steam take over me.

I sighed against the hot water, my muscles relaxing as I let the comfort I needed take over me. Norman always knew exactly what I needed somehow, and I appreciated the fact that he knew to take my mind off of the emotions I’d been experiencing, smirking to myself at his methods, and even more grateful that although I knew it was coming, and probably coming soon, he didn’t immediately jump me with questions about why I was crying. My smirk creeped into a smile at the thought of the two of us being that much in sync.

* * *

“So, um, Are you okay?” Norman asked quietly from across the table, wiping his mouth off with the napkin as he looked at me with a hint of concern as he changed the subject from our discussion of Arctic Penguins versus African Penguins. 

I tilted my head at him in faux confusion, “Um, why wouldn’t I be?”

I could tell he was shaking his leg slightly as his shoulders bounced and he looked back down at his plate for a moment before returning his eyes to me, “Earlier…you seemed…”

I sighed, knowing I owed him some form of explanation, “I’m okay. I’m sorry you had to see that-”

“Don’t apologize,” He cut me off, reaching a hand across the table to take mine, still holding my gaze, “I understand that you still have healing to do with that. I would think it weird if you didn’t.”

I let a small smile cross my lips as I nodded, my free hand moving from it’s place in my lap to grasp his hand that was holding my other one. He gave me his own shy smirk and rubbed his thumb over my knuckles before the waitress interrupted us to ask if we wanted anything else. 

“Two shots of crown, please.” I replied with a smirk, my eyes never leaving Norman’s, who returned my look with one of his own as he confirmed and asked for the check afterwards.

“Whiskey, huh, Sweetheart?” he rasped, quirking his eyebrow.

“Mhm,” I replied, coy smile taking over my face, “Whiskey, Sweetheart.”


	5. You Know I Love You, Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phone sex warning cuz Ky and Norm are pervs ;)

The Christmas celebration at Norman’s house was sweet, low key, and simple. It was just me and Mingus visiting him so in true Norman style, we did nothing except lay around in our pajamas all day and eat pizza. 

“I got you something,” Norman rasped while chewing on a slice of cheesy heaven before taking a sip of his wine to wash it down, “S’nothing amazing or anything, but...”

He stood up from his place on the couch and dug around the tree that had been erected until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a small wrapped box and tossed it at me unceremoniously before returning to the sofa.

“You really shouldn’t have...” I stuttered as I fingered the pretty bow attached to the wrapping paper. 

His smile widened and I could see his ears getting red from where they poked out his shaggy hair, “Just open it.” 

I tore the paper loose to reveal a pretty, dark wooded box with what appeared to be Celtic carvings on the side. I glanced up at Norman and he tipped his nose in encouragement before I lifted the lid, earning him a gasp from me when I saw what was inside. On the velvet ring holder was a heavy silver ring in the shape of a skull, the black stones in the eyes twinkling up at me as I gaped. With shaky fingers I extracted the ring from it’s container, taking in Celtic knot work welded into the side of the band. 

“This is so bad ass, babe, thank you!” I squealed as I slipped it on my middle finger, holding my hand out to admire it more. 

“That’s bad ass.” Mingus repeated as he came back into the living room, sitting on the floor across from his dad, fully loaded bong (his birthday present from his father, of course) in hand. 

“I’m glad you like it, a friend of mine makes them.” He replied, throwing an arm around me and reeling me into his side. “I seen it and instantly thought of you.” 

“You’re amazing, hun.” I beamed happily, leaning into him while still extending my hand out, heart-eyes still peering at the thing adoringly. Norman chuckled and bent in to kiss my cheek with a loud smack before flopping us back onto the couch. Mingus placed the bong on the coffee table after taking a deep toke from it and motioned for me to take it, earning him another squeal for me as I sat up out of Norman’s arms to take my hit. 

The thick cloud of smoke bellowed out of my chest as Norman hit the play button on the Playstation, starting Nightmare Before Christmas as Mingus had insisted. I past it to Norman and sunk back into my cozy spot, enjoying the feeling of being content. 

Norman tugged the blanket from behind the couch, covering us as Mingus laid back on the giant pillows in front of the coffee table. I squeezed my self against his side, nuzzling my nose into his collar as he snaked his hands and arms through my thighs that spiraled around them. He nudged his nose into my hair and breathed deeply, his exhaling breath raising goosebumps across my neck and arms. 

  


[Originally posted by greenhousefullofblue](http://tmblr.co/ZRAzae2J3nGnW)

He chuckled at the reaction, his hands squeezing my thigh playfully as the rough pad of his thumb rubbed my skin back and forth. I side-eyed him suspiciously, and he simply smirked at me in reply and moved his fingers to the edge of the shorts I was wearing. He was about to push his fingertips past the seam when I smacked my hand down on top of his under the blanket, successfully startling him into a yelp and ceasing his ministrations. 

“Dad, stop being gross,” Mingus chastised without turning around, but we could definitely hear the roll of his eyes as the back of his head shook in our direction. 

“Meany.” Norman mumbled, puckering out his bottom lip in a pout, earning him a snort from me.

“Perv,” I grinned back, snuggling in closer to finish the rest of the movie.

* * *

The rest of the week ended quickly, and I was whisked away to meet the boys in Seattle for the New Years Supernatural Convention before I knew it. I’d be returning to New York to meet Norman for his birthday, but being apart from him still made my chest ache longingly. To add to that, Jeffrey was appearing all weekend and had a panel with Jensen, which was sure to go over fabulous. I’d just hunkered down in the greenroom with my laptop, working on more stuff for the winner’s trip for Gishwhes when the door burst open with the arrival of my three best friends.

“Biiiiiitch let’s go! Up! up! Nowwwww.” Gen urged, rushing ovre to me and grabbing my hand. I barely had time to push the laptop away from me before she was pulling me up to my feet.

“What are you-”

“We gotta get ready for karaoke!!” Danni bubbled, hoping from one foot to another giddily. I rolled my eyes at her as I wrapped her in my arms, her squeezing me as tight as she could.

“You’d think she’d never been to a convention or something,” Vicky replied from behind her as she adjusted her glasses on her nose, “Been squawking like a damn goose since we boarded the plane.”

“Fuck you, Vee, we haven’t seen everyone in forever, and it’s New Years Weekend!” Danni quirked back, annoyance in her tone as she and Genevieve dragged me out of the green room, Vicky following close behind.

We had rounded the first corner of the hallway towards the costume rooms when we smacked face first into someone with a very hard chest. An ‘oompf’ was heard as the breath escaped their lungs and I immediately cringed at the sound of their laugh.

“Woah, there, baby girl, where’s the fire?” Jeffrey grinned, pretty teeth sparkling down at me.

“Errr, sorry, Jeff, we were headed to get ready for tonight.” Danneel apologized, her own face contorting in embarrassment as she jerked me to the side behind her, out of Jeff’s way.

  


[Originally posted by rikkisixx](http://tmblr.co/ZppPGy2Ef19Fz)

“Well ya’ll have fun now, girls.” Jeffrey chuckled, smile shining as his eyes never left my face, I looked away from him to turn to Gen as she laced her fingers through mine before Danneel apologized again and began to lead us again. I felt Jeffrey’s eyes still on the back of me until we rounded another corner. 

“Perfect timing for us to arrive, it appears,” Vicky hummed as we crowded into the elevator, and I rolled my eyes at her.

“This is gonna be a long weekend.”

* * *

"Stop making your fuckin’ eye twitch, bitch, I’m getting this shit all over you!” I griped, wiping Vicki’s eye off for the hundreth time. All I was trying to do was put Eyeliner on the poor woman. 

“Stop poking me!” could be heard from Kim Rhodes somewhere behind us as she was zipped into her costume. We were all stuffed into one hotel room trying to get ready. My jester outfit was laid out beside Ruth on the bed, where she was braiding Gen’s hair as Dani helped Kim. It was literally a disaster with all of us together.

“Ky! I think your phone is ringing.” Brianna shouted from her place in the bathroom, walking out with my bag that was chirping loudly in her hand. I pulled the squawking device out to see Norman's picture flashing across the screen, and of course everyone had to “awhhhh” behind me for good measure. 

“I hate ya’ll,” I blushed, rolling my eyes before bring the phone to my ear and greeted Norman.

“You havin’ a slumber party over there or sometrhing?” He rasped with a chuckle through the line, deepening my blush as I swatted Vicki who was licking between the two fingers she was holding up in my direction,

“You’d fuckin’ think so,” I replied back with a snort, flipping Vicki off as she took over the rest of her makeup. 

“Miss you,” He said lowly, as if he were trying to keep someone from hearing him. Probably Andy.

“Miss you too,” I answered back, earning us another set of goo-goo noises from the room full of girls.

“You guys getting ready for Karaoke?” 

“Trying to, it’s almost impossible with these bozos.” I replied back, dodging the hair brush thrown by Kim in the process. 

“You haven’t ran into Jeff, have you?”

“Ha! Funny you say that,”

“What?” 

“I literally ran into him. I rounded a corner in the hotel and boom! There he was.”

“What’d he say?”

“Nothing, really.”

“Let me know if he tries to start any shit, alright?”

“You’ll be the first to know, babe.” I promised, smiling at his defensive tone and protectiveness.

“I wish I could spend this weekend with you. I’m gonna be bored as shit ‘till I see you again.” He complained, whiny tone to his voice that made me smile.

“You’re gonna get sick of me soon, don’t worry.” I giggled.

“Pffft. Yeah, right.”

There was a knock at the door followed by the sound of Rich’s voice echoing down the hall, him and Rob there to escort us down tot he event. I got off the phone with Norman, promising him not to get too wasted and to call him before I went to bed. 

The actual event went fairly smooth, as it was easy for me to just not pay any attention to Jeffrey since he made it a point to stand on the complete opposite of the stage. The girls and I all stayed near each other, singing at the top of our lungs to a Journey song Jensen had picked for Danneel. The fans were super cool, and it was actually really fun, but I still had the gut feeling some crazy shit was going to go down. 

* * *

 

  


[Originally posted by thecrossbowintheforest](http://tmblr.co/ZH8zik1jpudmh)

“Helloooooo there,” Norman sang, obviously drunk, as he answered the phone.

I scoffed at him sarcastically, feigning annoyance, “And you told me not to get wasted.”

“You did though, didn’ you?” He chuckled back.

“Of course I did.” I laughed, drunk giggles taking over as I sprawled across the sheets of the hotel bed. 

“So we’re even. What’re you doing?”

“Laying in bed.”

“Alone?”

“Yes.”

“Mmmm, oh yeah?” He rasped, dropping his voice an octave to the gritty rasp I loved. 

“Mhmm,” I hummed, my eyes closing as I dipped under the covers, “What are you doing?”

“Thinking about you,” 

“What about me?” I asked, my breath hitching as my thighs clenched together at the gritty tone.

“Everything, I miss everything about you.”

“You’re sweet.” I smiled, sighing gently at the feeling of missing him too. 

“You  _taste_  sweet, Whiskey,” He graveled out, a soft but unmistakable moan sneaking through his end of the line, bringing a smirk to my face and more wetness between my legs. 

“What’re you doing?” I repeated coyly, already knowing the answer.

“Like I said, thinking about you,” He replied, letting another soft noise escape him as he stroked himself. 

My hand drifted between my legs, my fingertips circling in the fluids above my hood and my own sound of pleasure made it’s way to his ear. 

“Hmmm, you thinking of me, baby?” He inquired, his breathing labored.

“Yeah,” I whimpered, pushing my fingers against my swelling clit harder and tightening the circles. 

“God damn, I miss you. Miss the feeling of you around me.” He panted, and I could hear the rustling of sheets and clothing from around him as he got more .

“Yeah, baby.” I breathed back as I slipped a finger into me. 

“You miss my dick?” He asked, another noise leaving him as his continued his ministrations.

“Mhm, I want you inside me.” 

“Fuck, you’re so tight baby. You got your fingers in you?”

“Yeah, but I wish it was you.” I whined, pumping harder.

“I wish it was me too, sweetheart. Fuck, I wanna taste you.”

A purely wanton groan left my mouth as I envisioned the feeling of his tongue dancing over my flesh, the sight of my hands gripping his thick hair as he dived into me already making the muscles of my walls clench against my finger.

“God damn, Ky, shit,” He grunted, his own fantasies taking over his ability to speak as he worked himself over, “Wanna nut all over those pretty tits, girl.”

“Fuck yeah,” I keened, the drawl in his voice sending me over quickly as my body tensed as pleasure flooded through me. I saw white flashes behind my eyelids and could faintly hear the continued sounds flooding through the phone line over my own panting as my shaking subsided. Norman let out a long groan of satisfaction as he found his own completion, my name leaving his lips as he came. 

We both took a second to regain cognizant thoughts from our respective orgasms, a sigh and a hum coming from Norman as he adjusted himself in his bed and slurred lazily, “I’m gonna fuck the shit outta you when you get home.” 

“I hope so,” I giggled in response, a sharp exhale escaping me as I settled in to my pillows as well. 

“You’re so amazing,” he cooed drunkenly, his adorable smile flashing before my eyes and bringing a grin of my own to my face.

“You’re amazing, Normie,” 

“Mmmm, not as amazing as you,” He mumbled, sleep obviously taking over him in his drunken sated state. 

“Let’s sleep, babe. Call me in the morning?” 

“Mmmmhmmm. Hey, Ky?”

“Yes, babe?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“You’re drunk, Norm.”

“No, ugh,” He grunted, clearing his throat a little, “That’s not how I meant it. I love you, Ky, I’m so happy to have you. Even if we weren’t this. I love you.”

I smiled cheesily, a blush creeping over my entire body as I responded, “I love you too, Normie.” 

“Night, Sweetheart, 

“Night, babe.”

* * *

I was woken up the next morning by a loud, authoritative knocking on my hotel room door. I crawled out of bed groggily, rubbing my eyes as I drug myself and the comforter to the door. I peeped out the hole to see two men in suits waiting outside, looking just as stern as their knock had been. My brow furrowed as I unlocked the dead bolt and cracked the door. 

“Miss Ackles?” The man on the left asked.

“Yeah,” I mumbled, my voice still raspy from singing and sleep and the hangover that was brewing, “Can I help you?”

“This is Detective Barker, and I’m Detective Stuart, we’re from the Federal Beauro of Investigation.” The man on the left replied, his hand moving inside his grey suit jacket to pull out and flash his badge, “Do you have a moment?”

“Uh, sure...” I answered, stepping out of the way as I opened the door more to let the two men into the room. The entered swiftly and I gestured for the couch against the wall, where they sat themselves down as I perched on the edge of the bed. 

“So, what’s this about?” I asked, nerves flooding me as I was already pretty sure I knew what it was about.

“You were previously engaged to Anthony Marcelli, correct, Miss Ackles?” Det. Stuart asked, his hands clasping in front of him as he rested his forearms on his thighs. His counterpart opened a notebook and scribbled something down before reverting his eyes to me. 

“Uh, yeah, we broke up a year and a half ago, though.” I answered. 

“Have you spoken to him recently?” Det. Barker asked.

“No. I blocked his number shortly after I left him.”

“And did you two part on good terms?”

  


[Originally posted by bandimaginezzz](http://tmblr.co/ZueAFj2IWk3F_)

“Not really, no.” I chuckled, my head tilting as I accessed the men, “He beat the shit out of me the last time I saw him.” 

“And that was in October?” Det. Stuart inquired as Barker made another note.

“What? I haven’t seen him in over a year,” I lied, applying a confused expression to my face with precision, “His mom called me recently, told me he was missing....Is that what this is about?”

“Yes, ‘mam. The last time anyone ever heard from him was when Mrs. Marcelli spoke to him before getting on a plane to Las Vegas, where he was going to be working on a music video that you were involved in.”

“The Slipknot one? I didn’t see him, but there was a lot of production people there.” I stood from my spot on the bed to step beside the dresser where the coffee pot was and start some, my descending headache making it hard to concentrate, “Ya’ll think I have something to do with it or something?”

“Honestly, Miss, we’re just checking every source we have. People just don’t dissapear with out a trace.” Barker responded, taking the small hotel cup of coffee I extended to him. 

 _‘They do if you know the right people,’_  I thought to myself as I refilled the mini brewer.

“Anthony has a lot of enemies, he’s an asshole. He messed around with the wrong people a couple times.” 

“What kind of people?” Stuart asked as he accepted his cup from me. 

I sat back down on my bed and looked to my own coffee in my hands for a second before gazing back up to them, “The kind of people that make people go missing.”

The two detectives looked at each other and knowingly nodded their heads in silent agreement on something. They both stood up in unison and made their ways to the door, “That’s all we need for now, Miss Ackles, but we may be in touch, okay?”

“Call me whenever,” I replied with a nod of my own as they exited the room. I instantly collapsed against the door with my hand on my chest, trying to talk myself out of a panic attack. Shit was about to get messier than I’d planned.

 

* * *

 

“What are your New Years Resolutions, and how do you plan on making the New Year better than the last?” The fan asked nervously, almost melting at the smile she earned from Jeff and Jensen.  

Jeff snorted and doubled over as he clasped a hand onto Jensen’s shoulder, the younger man chuckling himself as he raised the mic to his lips, “That’s a great question.”

“It really is,” Jeff laughed, swiping his mouth with his fingertips, “Well, mine, if I may go first,” he looked to Jensen who nodded, “Is to stay out of jail.”

The crowd and Jensen all let out barking laughs at him making fun of our little stint in Dallas County Jail. 

“Prolly a good idea,” My brother chuckled, shaking his head, “I might not be there next time to bail you out.”

  


[Originally posted by aborddelimpala](http://tmblr.co/ZEc8Ml2RzLVRs)

The fans all burst out with questions and asking them to tell the story, Jeffrey shaking his head and Jensen rolling his eyes and continuing to shake his head back and forth.

“‘Nother story for another time, that one.” Jensen rasped as he looked towards Jeff who nodded his head as he raised the mic again, “Yeah, we’ll let Norman tell that tale.”

“Right, Um, my new years resolution is to lose ten pounds,” Jensen shrugged, earning him a giggle from the fans as he pointed to the next person to ask a question. I pretty much zoned out the rest of the time with work until I heard Jeffrey’s voice giggle up an octave.

“Well congratulations! Happy Anniversary. Funny thing, it woulda been mine and Ky’s anniversary on Monday, too.” 

My eyes instantly darted to the stage, the amber filled glass in both their hands that I hadn’t noticed before being the source of his need to verify to everyone that our relationship was indeed kaput. 

Jensen, never missing a beat, quickly laughed and replied, “I’m glad it’s not.”

The crowd let out a series of nervous “ooooh’s” and I took it as my cue to leave. I snuck backstage to where the girls were and they all gave me the same sympathetic look. I exhaled with enough force to flap my lips as I made my way to the greenroom. 

I plopped down on one of the couches and extracted my phone from my purse, instantly pulling up Norman’s number and waiting for him to answer.

It took him three rings before a raspy, “Hello,” was heard from his end.

“It’s noon, dude. You’re still asleep?”

“I think you underestimate how much I drank last night, sweetheart,” He groaned, “How’re you even alive?”

“I had a rather scary wake up call this morning,” I answered, propping my feet up on the couch and making myself comfortable.

“What happened?”

“FBI came to ask about Anthony?”

“What?!”

“I’m not really concerned, it was just nerve-wracking.” I griped, pinching the bridge of my nose before I continued, “Then Jeff said some shit during him and Jay’s panel.”

“Dear God.” Norman groaned, the rustling fromt eh sheets from him rolling over could be heard in the background, “What’d he say?”

“Mentioned the whole jail thing plus our anniversary, he was drunk.”

“Joyyy.” Norman mused.

“I walked out, and here I am.” I chuckled , gesturing to myself to nobody.

“4 more days and I can see you.” He said, a grin easy to be heard through

“It can’t come soon enough,” I whined with a grunt, flapping my lips again to blow a piece of hair that had fallen in my face, “At least I’ll have a break before having to do all this other shit.”

“Yeah, you’ll actually have some time for me,” He teased.

“Fuck you,”

“Oh I will, babydoll, don’ worry,”He drawled lazily, throwing in the thick Georgian accent for dramatic affect.

“Can’t stand your ass.”

“I  _love_  yours.” He replied cheesily.

I rolled my eyes at his jokes for a few minutes more before hanging up with him when I heard the sound of Rob’s voice closing down the panel. I exited the room to go find Misha before I had the unfortuneate chance of running into Jeff again. 

* * *

 

  


[Originally posted by thegreatficmaster](http://tmblr.co/Z1Aevf2OqnKmx)

“That seemed to go over well today,” Misha deadpanned, taking a bite of the banana he’d stolen from the hotel’s continental breakfast that morning. We were sitting in his hotel room after dinner, both of us too exhausted to want to partake in the concert. 

“It’s ridiculous, dude. Like, why does he have to be a dick in public?”

“Because he’s pissed, obviously.” He stated, stuffing the rest of the fruit in his mouth.

“Obviously,” I sighed in frustration, shaking my head in annoyance. Jeffrey had acted an ass per usual at dinner, as well. Showed up only after he had heard that Misha and I were going after all and didn’t shy away from the annoying comments, that drunken smug smirk on his face the entire time. 

“How’re things with you and Reedus, anyways?” Misha inquired, leaning back to stuff his head in my lap as he flicked on the TV.

 I ran my fingertips through his hair and sighed, shrugging one shoulder, “They’re fine...perfect even. IT’s just Jeff that’s driving me up the wall. I have a feeling its just going to get worse and worse.”

“He’s trying to get to you both, see which one breaks first.”

“I’m not goign to let anything get to me, It’s norman I’m worried about.”

MIsha turned his head away from the TV to look up at me, a saddened look in his eye that let me know he understood, “That’s just a conversation that you’re gonna have to have with him, babe.”


	6. Happy New Year, Whiskey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italasized paragraphs in the beginning part is an excerpt from Anytime, Sweetheart, Chapter 5, if anyone was wondering.  
> smut warning, per usual <3

_We were standing on the roof of the building, surrounded by a bout a hundred other people, but the only person in my line of vision was Jeffrey. I looked up at him, arms around his neck, feeling his hands at my hips as he swayed us to the rhythm of the music being played._

_"You’re so fucking beautiful.“ He breathed, leaning down to touch his for head to mine. I closed my eyes and smiled as the 10 second countdown began. I raised my eyes back to him as the seconds ticked by, and found myself lost in his irises. He rubbed his hands up my body and pushed them into my hair in the final seconds..._

_3...2...1._

I was jolted from my drunken stupor that I’d induced when the door to the greenroom that I’d been hiding out in busted open and a very,  _very_  intoxicated Jeffrey practically fell through. Rolling my eyes as I sat up, I gathered my things and made ready to get the fuck out of there as fast as possible, doing my best to not make eye contact as the room swayed too and frow. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled once he saw me, straightening his posture to give the mirage of being some-what coherent, “Didn’t know you were in here.” 

“S’fine.” I drawled lazily, shoving my belongings into my purse and moving to stand. The sudden movement unnerved my brain, though, and I wavered for a moment before stumbling back into the cushions. 

“You alright?” He inquired, leaning against the wall as he picked at the food laid out on the service table, his hooded eyes concerned but still drunken.

“M’fine, just drunk.” I answered, resting my elbows on my knees to cup my face in my hands, trying to gather the sobriety to move before an argument could ensue. The truth of the matter was I was far from fine, or okay. The day being what it was took a bigger toll on me than I thought it would, and seeing him there now only made my chest clench and more guilt trickle its way into my heart.

“Meee toooo.” He chuckled, taking another bite of the taquito he’d been nibbling on. I nodded my head with a snort before attempting one more time to stand. 

It didn’t work.

My stomach flip flopped and the room spun, my legs giving out and my ass planting firmly back into the couch as I lurched forward and grabbed the tiny trashcan beside me just in time to spill my guts into it. As I heaved, I could feel chilly fingers pulling my hair out of my face and a strong hand gently rubbing my back in a soothing movement. 

“You’re alright, babydoll, just get it out.” 

Once the choking subsided, Jeffrey stood for a second to grab a water bottle, handing it to me as I wiped my mouth.

“Thanks,” I said shyly, looking up at him from where I sat with a small smile. 

“No problem.” He grunted, sinking into the other side of the couch with a huff. He scrubbed his face with his jaw as he eyed me, smirk playing on his lips as he asked, “Why you hidin’?”

“I’m not hiding,” I grumbled, leaning my head against my arms on the side of the sofa, “I jus’ got drunk early.”

“I can see that.”

“What’s your excuse?”

“I don’t have one.”

I turned my head to see him resting his temple on his knuckles, gazing off across the room for a moment before finding my eyes. He shook his head before looking away again and mumbling,”Today’s just a hard day.”

I rolled my eyes as I sat up, shaking my head and gathering my wits and the rest of my things, “Whatever.”

Jeffrey’s hand wrapped around my wrist, forcing me to look at him again. His eyes said that he genuenly was upset, and the tears welling in the corners of his creases sent another ping through my heart. 

“I....Will you...I’m....” He attempted, letting go of my wrist to look off again, shaking his head as he tried to find the words, “I don’t know what to say to you, Ky.” 

I stared at him for a moment before saying, “Tell me why you pushed me away, Jeffrey.”

  


[Originally posted by jdm-negan-mcnaughty](http://tmblr.co/Z04ITf2Gi3ZX5)

His eyes closed at the request, his hands cupped over his nose and mouth as he sniffled, fighting the tears from leaving his eyes. He sniffed again and removed his hands, resting his forearms on his knees as he looked to the ground, “I dunno, love. You scared the shit outta me I guess.”

A scoff left my throat before I could stop myself, “Really, Jeff? You dunno how to fucking  _talk_  to someone?”

“Look, I’m sorry, okay?” He rasped, scrubbing his face again with a  sigh, “I fucked up.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“Quit it, brat. I’m tryin’ to appologize.”

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Why?” He snorted, leaning back into the seat with a cocky smirk plastered on his face and chuckling, “Norm call you that yet?”

“Fuck you,” I growled, narrowing my eyes at him, causing him to chuckle further.

“Haven’t shown him that side yet, huh?” He poked, crossing his arms and quirking a brow.

“Stop being an asshole.” I growled, jaw clenched.

“You used to love that about me.”

“Fuck you, Jeff.” I repeated, snatching my bag up and standing, “You fucked up. Don’t be pissed that I’m happy now.”

“You’re supposed to be happy with me!” He roared, suddenly rising to his feet and pointing at his chest, “You’re supposed to be  _mine!”_

 _“_ Then you shouldn’t have thrown that away!” I exclaimed back, taking a step forward and craning my neck to look at him, “You’re the one who wasn’t there for  _me.”_

His lips were on mine before I could blink, the heavy odor of whiskey stinging my mouth and assaulting my senses. He attempted to wrap his arms around me to pull me closer, but I quickly shoved against his chest with my hands before slaping him as had as possible across his face.

“What in the fuck, Jeff?!” I screeched, wiping the spit from my lips as he backed away, covering his own mouth with his hand and closing his eyes in embarrassment.

“Fuck, Ky, I’m-”

“Just stop, Jeff. Fucking stop,” I Seethed, holding my hand up to keep him from speaking. I turned to walk out of the room but stopped and faced him again, squinting dangerously, “You fuckin’ touch me again, you say any more shit again, and I’ll give you another fuckin’ reason to be scared of me.”

 

* * *

 

  


[Originally posted by yourdaddysgiirl](http://tmblr.co/ZcHpTl1rEdIq7)

I was on an airplane to New York before I could blink, and in an Uber to Norman’s apartment before I could breathe. Banging on the door at 2 in the  morning probably wasn’t the nicest thing to do without calling, but I wasn’t even thinking about it. Norman answered the door finally, rubbing his eyes in his sleepy haze. I didn’t really even give him the chance to realize what was going on before I felling into his bare chest and started bawling.

“Shhhh, babe, what’s going on?” He asked as tipped my chin up for him to wipe the tears away from my face, “What happened?”

“Fucking Jeff. He-” I choked, sobbing again as I was unable to get the words out, “He kissed me and-”

“He fucking  _what?”_ Norman growled, his arms tightening around me and his jaw chenching.

“I was in the greenroom passed out, he came in and we were talking and I got sick and he-”

“And you kissed him back?” He asked, holding me out from him by my upper arms suddenly. 

Anger coursed through me as a new set of tears let loose down my cheeks. I slapped his arms away from me and gave him a look of betrayal, “No, Norman. What the fuck? I slapped the shit out of him and threatened his life. Jesus Christ.”

I turned my back to him and stomped into his living room and shoved myself down on one of the cushions by the window, “I can’t believe you just said that.”

Norman crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the couch, the muscles in his chest and arms flexing with his frustration, “What happened then?”

Scoffing, I crossed my own arms and stared blankly to down to the city streets, “Fuck you.”

“So now I get to deal with this shit, huh? You show up in the middle of the night, say some shit, and get to be a bitch?” Norman challenged, lifting his hands up in question as he took a step forward, “I’m not putting up with that shit, Ky.”

“I’ll fuckin’ leave then,” I hissed, standing up and making my way to the door for my bag. 

Norman growled again as he raked a hand through his sleep-tangled hair, snatching me by the wrist before I could get to the handle, “Stop.”

“Fuck you,” I snarled back, jerking my wrist out of his grasp and pointing at him sharply, “I came to you because you’re supposed to be the one I go to for everything. You're supposed to be the one who’s got my back.”

“I do.” He rebutted, shaking his head as he exhaled deeply, attempting to calm his anger.

“Then have some fuckin’ faith in me, for fuck’s fuckin’ sake.” I snapped.

“I’m sorry, okay? I told you I wasn’t good at this shit.” He replied, stepping away and moving back towards the couch. He sat down with a sigh and another quick shake of his head before lighting a cigarette and putting his head in his hands.

“You don’t have to be good at relationships to not assume the worst all the damn time. You really think that little of me?” I snarked, joining him in the room and standing in front of him.

“Whiskey, sweetheart, I-” He started, lifting his head to look at me before I cut him off.

  


[Originally posted by kinneyandreedus](http://tmblr.co/Z3EDym26MG3Tv)

“No, don’t ‘Whiskey’ me, right now, Norman. That was fucking bullshit, and you know it. I get that I don’t have an amazing fucking track record, but shit, neither do you, and I don’t go throwing that in your face, now do I?”

“I never meant to throw anything in your face, okay? Just the thought of him...touching you...Kylin, I saw how much you two meant to each other.”

“Yeah, and you also saw how it fell the fuck apart, too, right?” I retorted, crossing my arms and cocking a hip out to the side, “You saw how I ran to  _you,_  right?”

“Yeah, and here I am fucking it up.” Norman suddenly boomed, standing up and pacing back and forth in front of the window, taking a drag from the cigarette, he lowered his tone of voice and rasped, “What if I fuck it up some more and you run back to him, huh?”

“God, I could fucking knock the hell out of you right now, you know that? Seriously,  _Fuck. You.”_ I seethed, stomping my foot in frustration before storming off down the hallway.

“Where are you going?” He asked, trailing behind me down the hall.

“To fuckin’ bed. I’m done with this bullshit. Work yourself out and then talk to me when you’re not being fucking retarded.” I said before slamming the door of his guest room in his face and collapsing on the bed.

 

* * *

 

I woke up the next morning as warm arms and cold toes trapped me against a strong chest. Norman nuzzled his face into my hair from behind me, and my eyes fluttered open as I felt him inhale my scent. He burrowed deeper until he got to the flesh of my neck, kissing it lightly before rasping, “M’sorry.”

I rolled over in his arms to face him, the sun shining through the curtains behind him giving him a halo of light behind his head. I stared into his eyes for a moment before sighing gently, “You have to trust me, babe.” 

“I do,” he said genuinely, his eyes trailing away from my face in shame, “I just....I don’t know.”

“You have  _nothing_  to be insecure of, Norman. Understand that.” I promised, rolling my eyes at his uncontrolled smirk at the accidental innuendo. 

He wrapped his arms tighter around me, pulling my face against his chest, “I have a lot of things to be insecure about, Kylin.” He tucked his chin to rest against my head, his shoulders sagging as he sighed, “My ability to be in a relationship is obviously one of them.”

“Just stop overthinking.” I answered simply, wrapping my own limbs tighter around him.

“I feel like I’ve said that to you before.” He snorted.

“Probably, but it’s the truth.” I said, kissing the skin against my lips, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I know. I really do know that, I promise.”

“Good.”

“Now, I have question for you.”

“Too early for questions.” I mumbled, followed by muffling a yawn into his chest.

“What’re you doin’ for Valentines Day?”

“Hopefully you,” I giggled, earning me a smack on the ass.  

“Seriously.” He quirked, grin crooked. 

“What are you trying to plan?”

“Well I heard there’s this band in Finland you like...” He trailed off, watching my eyebrows shoot up and my mouth drop open, “And I know some people who know some people...”

“What are you saying, Norm?”

“Well you see, RIDE just got renewed, right?”

“Yessss...” I hissed, eyes narrowing in suspicion, “Get to the point.”

“Well, I got tickets to their Valentine’s Day show in Helsinki, the producers thought it would be a cool new place to go.”

“Are you asking me to be on the show?”

“Maybeeee. What do ya say?”

I smiled, beamed, really, up at him and tightened my arms before squealing, “Of fucking  _course_  dude! Thank you, baby!”

He squeezed me just as tight and nuzzled into my hair, planting kisses everywhere he could reach before pulling away and patting my ass again, “Good. Now I gotta get up.”

“Where are you going this early?”

“Gotta talk show today, help me pick out a suit.” He answered, rolling out of bed and standing. 

I stretched in the sheets before hauling myself up, rubbing my eyes and yawning, “I need some coffee before I play stylist.”

“You know where the coffee machine is, girl. Go make some and hurry back before I find something that makes me look like a dork.”

 

* * *

_“So, Norman, you have another show on AMC as well as The Walking Dead, right? A motorcycle show?”  
_

_“Uh, yeah, I go around and pick up my friends and we go on these little excursions throughout a area, check out the local landmarks and stuff. It’s really cool and really fun.” Norman replied, swiping his upper lip with his finger tips while nodding his head.  
_

_“Where’s the funnest place you’ve been?” She asked, smiling brightly at him before taking a sip of her coffee.  
_

_“Well, me and Jeffrey Dean Morgan went to Spain last year, and that was pretty awesome, me and one of my friends from the band Mastadon went to New Orleans and that was a pretty knarly experience, too.”  
_

_“Are you guys going to be doing a new season this year?”  
_

_“Yeah, actually, we start filming next month. I’m taking my girlfriend to Finland.”  
_

_“Girlfriend?”  
_

_Immediately realizing his screw up, Norman’s ears turned bright red and he covered his face with his hands as the crowd erupted. Shaking his head at himself, he looked up to the ceiling and groaned, “Ohhhh, she’s gonna kill me.”_

_“So, do we know who this girlfriend of your’s is?” She teased haughtily, wagging her eyebrows in his directing and further deepening his blush.  
_

_He snorted back a laugh, his face burning red, “I’m sure everyone’s seen the pictures.”_

_“But we’re not gonna talk about that, huh?”  
_

_“I’d rather not, ha-ha,”  
_

  


[Originally posted by reedusgif](http://tmblr.co/ZF8fZt25xgYzZ)

_“So what’s in Finland?”_

_“Well a few buddies of mine out there ride, so we’re gonna go see them and then ride to a concert in Helsinki. It’s gonna be pretty dope.”  
_

_“That sounds amazing...”_

The rest of the interview was without mishap, thankfully, and was quickly over. I sighed as I clicked off the T.V in the living room and made my way back into the bedroom to sleep a little longer. Laying face down in the pillows and blankets in nothing but my underwear and a tank top, I dozed off until he got back. 

 

* * *

 

I felt the mattress dip in with weight as a low, timber growl echoed through the spacious room. I smirked to my self, my eyes still closed and my face still covered by the tangling mess that was my hair. His hands came in contact with my ankles first, the thick callouses on his palms brushing tantalizing sparks through my skin as he ran them upward over my calves and thighs as he crawled further onto the bed. 

“Mmmmm,” I mewled, as his bangs tickled my shoulders as he hunched over me, his lips leaving feather-light kisses and goosebumps spreading across my flesh. 

“Don’t you just look delectable.” He rasped, his voice low and gritty in my ear as he moved the hair away from my neck and face to see me. 

“You’re in trouble.” I mumbled, my lids peeking open slightly to glare at him. 

“I knowwww,” He whined, snorting a chuckle as he pressed his forehead to my back and groaned to himself, “I’m an idiot, I’m sorry. Everybody knows anyways.”

“I’ll let your publicist do the work of chewing your head off for me. Back to this massage.” I grumbled, furrowing my brow in demand and stretching my arms and legs out like a starfish across his bed, “You didn’ even wish me Happy New Years yet, dick.”

He let out a  bark of a laugh as he readjusted himself between my legs, his large hand coming down with a loud  _SMACK_  on the top of my ass, “Happy New Year, Whiskey.”

“ _Fuck!”_ I grunted into the pillow, grateful to have the noise muffled by the feathers and blankets. My skin was instantly glowing hot as my heart rate accelerated and my eyes rolled back. 

Norman’s bare chest was pressed against my back in an instant, one forearm holding him on top of me as his other hand squeezed the burning flesh of my ass. He rutted against my hip, his cock trapped inside the jeans he’d been wearing and the buckle of his belt digging into my skin. The baritone in his voice was almost animalistic when he growled out, “You like that, girl?”

“ _Fuh-ck”_ I repeated again as he let his hand come down again to deepen the pink tinge to my flesh. 

“Ooooh, you do like it, don’t you?” He chuckled darkly, lifting up and off the bed to unbuckle his belt and take off his pants. I heard the  _whizz_  of a belt being pulled through the loops before the bed dipped under his weight again and he yanked my hips up the way he wanted, my knees on the bed and my back arched for him. 

The cool touch of the leather snaked its way across the silk and lace covering my cheeks, enticing a whimper from me as he rasped deeply, “This what you want, Whiskey?”

Another part of me, of which I am still never able to figure out, whined back a very needy, “ _Please.”_

The thundering  _crack_  of the leather blistering my skin bellowed off the walls, followed by a deep gasp from me as the sensation flooded my bloodstream. My body pushed itself flat into the sheets, my flesh blazing with an unexpected orgasm that washed over me in a crescendo of waves. The pornographic noise that came from my chest would have been embarrassing if I hadn’t been under the intoxication that was this feeling.

“Shit, that’s all it takes, huh?” Norman grunted as he tossed the belt on the bed in front of my face before gripping my hips and righting me the way he wanted me again, pulling my panties to my knees in the process. His swollen, throbbing cock sunk into me deeply, pulling another moan from me as a hiss of pleasure left Norman’s lips at the same time. 

“Nor-or-or-or-ma-ma-mannnnnnn” I keened as he pounded into me, his hips punishing against my own. Another powerful climax swept over me quickly, my quivering walls tightening and flexing around his thick cock as he pumped in and out of me with abandon. The thick drag against my already sensitive skin was overwhelming, my eyes continuing to roll back into their sockets as he grunted and thrust deeper. I could feel his fingers playing where our bodies were connected, his index and thumb swirling in the wetness. I had almost blacked out until I felt the firm push of the tip of his thumb through the ring of muscle of my ass, jolting me upward, knocking another earth shattering clench from me as I wailed, “Oh my, God.”

“Look at you, Fuck. So hot.” He grunted as he pressed the pad of his thumb just a tad bit deeper, the stroke of his cock still stretching me senseless, “Come for me, Kylin.”

“I can’t,” I whined, my already over sensitive frame still quivering in ecstasy, “Baby, I can’t.”

His hand came down on the abused flesh of my ass again, a growl ripping out of his throat as he demanded, “Now, Kylin.”

My fingers found the leather as I pushed back against him, pulling away to flip over onto my back and wrap the belt around the back of his neck. Like something that I’ve only seen in movies, I slipped the end of the belt through the buckle and pulled, quickly tightening the strap around Norman’s throat. His eyes went wide for a moment as his face turned red with the lack of oxygen, before his pupils dilated and a wicked grin curled his mouth as I pulled him down on top of me. The darkness in his tone shook through me as the sound vibrated through his chest while he ripped my underwear from my legs, “ _You’re_  the one in trouble now.”

A sharp intake of air was needed as he thrust forward and pushed into me, my grip on the belt tightening as he plundered away at my gripping heat. Feral growls and deep grunts left his throat as he pinned me to the mattress by my knees and fucked me sore. The blunt head of his dick pressed deeper and deeper inside of me with every pump, triggering serial orgasms that wracked my body as I writhed beneath him. 

“Tighter, girl, I’m about to nut,” He demanded, sweat dripping from his forehead onto the pillow beside me as I pulled even more, my jaw slack as gasps continued to roll through me. 

He practically ripped himself from my wetness as he pushed my shoulders down, his thighs straddling my head as he shoved his cock past my lips just in time for his release to spill down my throat. I moaned into the feeling of him in my mouth, my eyes watering as my gag reflex tried to make me choke on him.

He held strong to the back of my head, his fingers tangled almost painfully into my hair as he pushed further down my throat and secured me in place, “Don’t fuckin’ stop.” 

A whimper gurgled its way out of my nose as a hand wrapped around the base of my jaw, cupping it in his palm to feel himself move down my throat as his hips jerked back and forth. He remained hard against my tongue as he thrusted, the thick head of his cock forcing his come down my throat for me to choke on as it began to swell again.

“Fuck,” He roared loudly, a deep echo cascading around me as he came again, pushing my nose into the curly hair of his pubic bone, “Swallow it.”

I choked again but did I was told, my eyes blinked the tears pouring out of my eyes as I looked up at him, a purely dominant smirk accompanying the lustful darkness in his irises staring back at me. 

He released my hair and popped himself out of my mouth, removing the belt and moving down my body as I gasped for air. He kissed me fully on my open lips, his tongue exploring and savoring as our jaws rocked together. He pulled away to look me in the eyes, silently asking if I was okay. I kissed him again as my hands explored his back, my nails digging in his flesh as he bit my bottom lip.

“You’re gonna come for me one more time, Whiskey,” He rasped, his biting teeth moving from my jaw down my neck, his tongue lapping the marked flesh as he made his way south. 

“Fuck, babe, I can’t.” I begged, my sore and tender flesh raw and painful, “It hurts.”

  


[Originally posted by luke-vaughn](http://tmblr.co/Z2wIui2Ik3SLa)

“Then I’ll kiss it better,” He promised, kissing below my belly button and nuzzling between my thighs. 

 _“Daddy, please,”_  That hidden part of me said, my eyes immediately widening in embarrassment as my skin flushed. 

Norman’s eyes popped up at me in surprise, a choking laugh escaping him as his eyes brightened, “Oh-Ho!”

He was crawling back up to my face in no time, his strong hands gripping both my wrists and holding them above my head as he attacked my mouth and face and neck. I could feel his already hard cock rutting against the raw skin between my thighs, puling a whimpering mewl from my lips as I struggled against him. 

“Oh, little one, I think you got one more in you for me.” His voice was dark, almost dangerous, and the deep rasp sent shivers through me as his hot breath ghosted down the goosebumps coating my flesh as he brought my arms down from my head to pin to my stomach, never releasing them from his strong grip. 

His other hand helped him part my swollen lips, his tongue gentle and light as he licked through my folds. His scratchy chin irritated the tender flesh more, earning him another whimper from me. He blew against the over sensitive bundle of nerves sweetly before latching his lips around it and sucking. My hands instantly struggled against his, my fingers low enough to tangle in the ends of his hair, my tugs just egging him on as he ripped a white hot, earth shattering orgasm out of my already exhausted and spent body. Sparks flew through my blood stream and blurred my already waning vision, a deafening sound spewing from my lips that sounded something like a prayer in my head. My body gushed a final flush of fluid against Norman’s face, his hungry tongue lapping up all I could give and dying for more.

With a sharp enough tug to the strands of hair in my grasp, he released my wrists and pulled himself up to my face, his forearms hiking my legs up as his steel-hard dick slipped easily inside me. Another moan was muffled by his mouth as he filled my still-clenching walls, his pace as slow and languid as his lips on mine. 

“Fuck, I love you,” He gasped as his hands moved from behind my legs to my hair, my ankles clasping themselves around his back as I moaned again into his skin.

“I love you too,” I confessed, emotions and bodily senses in a tornado as I reveled in the feeling of him smothering me entirely. He rocked into me tenderly, slowly igniting another burning sensation in me that was completely unstoppable. 

His muscles tensed under my fingertips as he let a final thrust into me bring us both to ultimate bliss, his mouth moving with mine as I gasped and shuddered against him. We panted in unison as we caught our breath, his face buried in my hair at the base of my neck before holding himself up off of me slightly to look me in the eyes. 

The darkness I’d seen earlier had disappeared, and was replaced with the shy, cerulean irises I’d grown so fond of. His lips tender and gentle as he kissed me again. His voice was hoarse and even more raspy as he almost had to whisper, “I love you, Whiskey.”


	7. Happy Birthday, Norman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning.

I wandered down the streets of Atlanta, on the hunt for the perfect gift for Norman’s birthday. After staying in Georgia for so long before, I knew where all the best antique and gift stores were, and was hoping to still be able to find a certain Odds and Ends store that screamed everything Norman would like.

I finally found the spot, and when I opened the door to the small store I was rushed with a warmth of the heater and the smell of Nag Champa insence. 

“Hi! Welcome to- Holy shit!” The sales associate gasped, her mouth dropping and hand flying to her chest.

“Uh, everything alright?” I asked nervously, quirking my eyebrow. 

“You’re Norman’s girlfriend!” She exclaimed, her other hand pointing to me as she bounced on her feet. 

“Uh, yeah,” I chuckled, smile smirking my face as I nodded my head.

“This is so cool. I’m a big fan of the show.” She squeaked. 

“I’ll be sure to tell him you said ‘Hello,’” I promised, browsing the walls of various knick knacks and items.  There were several taxidermy animals, some of multiple species sewn together. I chuckled at the fox with a rabbits head, rubbing the top of its head before picking it up. It’s beady dead eyes stared back at me, and I smirked while shrugging and nuzzling it under my arm to continue walking around the store. Norman would be the only one in the world to appreciate the weirdness. 

I checked out the rest of the boutique and made my way back over to the register, sitting the mixmatched animal on the counter before patting its head. The woman looked at me, then the stuffed animal, then back up to me.

I smirked at her, “It’s for his birthday. He likes creepy shit like this.” 

She snorted a chuckle at me and shook her head, nodding in understanding, “Not the weirdest thing I’ve sold someone, trust me.”

  


[Originally posted by taylornesmom](http://tmblr.co/ZcE4Uk2MeSi64)

I paid the bill and thanked the woman and promised again to tell Norman she said hi before leaving the store and continuing my walk down the down town streets. I stopped at a record store and found a few band shirts I knew he’d like, as well as a couple snap-backs with inappropriate slogans on them that he was sure to giggle about. 

I crawled into the drivers seat of my Camero just as my phone started to vibrate, the blue tooth audio system alerting me that it was Norman calling me. 

“Answer,” I instructed the computer, and it made a beeping noise before Norman’s voice came through the radio.

“Can you do me a favor, my love?” Norman said sweetly, obviously laying the sugar on thick to get what he wanted. 

“Who do I need to kill now?” I joked without thinking, snorting to myself as I realized what I’d said, “Wow, I’m going to Hell.”

“Probably,” Norman replied, snickering with me, “You still in Atlanta?”

“What do you need?”

“Sean’s flight is landing soon but I”m still not done with this shoot. He needs someone to pick him up or he’s gonna have to take an Uber all the way to the house,” He explained as I started the car, the heater warming the chilliness out of the air, “You wouldn’t happen to be an awesome girlfriend, would you?”

“Considering I’ve been out buying  _your_  birthday present, I would say yes, anyways, dear.” 

“Soooo,”

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I smirked to myself, “Yes babe, text me the terminal and everything and I’ll be there as soon as I can. Let him know I’m coming and to look for the car in Loading.”

“You’re the fucking best, babe.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

Sean threw his bags in the trunk before slamming it closed and piling into the passenger seat, shaking the bits of snow that had started to fall onto his shoulders from his coat before extending his hand out to me, “Nice to meet you, Ky, Reedus’s told me a lot about you.”

“Nice to meet you too, man. I hope he hasn’t talked to much shit,” I snorted, pulling out of the line of cars parked for pickup to head to the airport exit. 

“Haha, nah, not too much, girl.” he promised, grinning as he took his phone out and called his wife to let her know he’d landed safely. After he hung up with her he pressed the button for Norman’s phone, letting it ring until it got to his voice mail. 

“He’s probably still busy, he said the photo shoot was taking longer than expected.” I offered as we continued down the high way. I cracked the window and lit a cigarette, attempting to calm my growing anxiety as the awkward silence set in between the two of us. 

We’d driven a few miles down the road before he spoke again, “Reedus seems to really like you.”

I nodded my head again, exhaling a plume of smoke out the window as I flicked the ashes into the wind, “We’re pretty close.” 

“Do you love him?” He asked bluntly, shifting in the seat to get a better look at me. 

I glanced out of him from the corner of my eye for a moment before looking back to the road, swallowing thickly. My grip on the steering wheel tightened momentarily before I could reply, “Yes, I do.”

“Good. I don’t mean to be an ass, but... Norm’s my boy, and he’s been fucked over a lot.”

I snorted, shaking my head as a smirk played on my face, “I’m protective of him too, Sean. He’s been my friend for a while now.”

“You’ve known him like, what, a year? Try 20, girl. I’ve seen him through some  _shit_.” He retorted, a slight irritation to his bite.

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at him, my patience already wearing thin as I snapped, “Him and I have been through some  _shit_  too, Flanery. Some  _real shit_. I ain’t like what you may think and I really don’t give a damn about your opinion of me. I’ll pull this fuckin’ car over and you can walk the next 15 miles to Senoia for all a give a fuck.”

“Alright, girl, calm down, “ He begged, holding his hands up in surrender, “My bad. I get it.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

The rest of the ride was silent, the tension in the air almost pliable. My grip on the steering wheel was tight enough to cause my knuckles to whiten, and I sped a little more than normal to get us to our destination quicker before I snapped again. I pulled into the driveway and parked the car, slamming the door before making my way to the front. I opened the door with the key Norm had given me, tossing my keys and purse down on the table in the hallway. 

“I’m sure you know where everything is. I’m taking a shower.” I said blandly as I let my hair down from the bun it’d been held in and started for the stairs, leaving Sean to entertain himself. I made my way to Norman’s giant bathroom and started the shower, pulling my phone out of my pocket before sending Norman a text

**_Just got to the house. Sean is kinda  a dick. Js._ **

I stripped myself of my clothes as the steam rose from behind the glass. My phone vibrated again with a reply,

_Normskie <3: What he do_

**_ME: Tried to give me the shovel talk and ended up almost getting smacked._ **

_Normskie <3: Just ignore him. I’ll be home in like an hour._

_**Me: Hurry yer ass.** _

I set the phone down on the counter and slid into the spray, letting the warmth take over me as I lathered my hair and body. I shaved and conditioned before stepping out and drying off, pulling my hair dryer out from it’s place under his cabinet. I turned it on and flipped my head over, closing my eyes as the loud spin of the fans drowned everything else around me out. 

After a few minutes of tussling the dripping locks through the rush of hot air, I flipped my head back upwards to work the top part of my head, only to find Norman's reflection staring back at me from where he was pressed against the door frame. He was shirtless and just in his low hanging jeans, dark makeup sootted across his arms and chest and face mixed with splashes of fake blood.

  


[Originally posted by mypsychosilence](http://tmblr.co/ZQjNIi1-vOrYF)

I smirked at him as I clicked the dryer off, running my other hand through my hair as I turned to face him. His eyes were dark and there was an obvious bulge behind the denim, which he shamelessly adjusted as he licked his lips and stared at me.

“Well, hello there, Mr. Dixon,” I cooed, biting my bottom lip as he began to stalk forward, unbuttoning his jeans as he approached. He picked me up from under my arms and sat me on the counter, knocking everything I had laid out onto the floor and into the sink.

“Babe, I just took a shower,” I giggled as he kissed me, the oily residue rubbing off onto me as he boxed me in and attacked my neck.

“I know,” He drawled deeply, a gritty twang to his voice that made me quiver, “Ya gonna have to take anuther, too.”

He sank to his knees in front of me and threw my legs over his shoulders, quickly burrowing his face between my thighs and lapping at the gathering moisture. He groaned into my heat, his eyes rolling upward to look at me as he licked. 

“You shave this pretty little pussy for  _me_ , baby?” He rasped, his tongue darting out to tease my clit before sucking it between his lips. I gave a whimper and a nod as I sat back, one hand behind me for support while the other tangled in his messy hair. 

“Fuck, Norm,” I gasped, my mouth hanging open as he lapped at my clit, his large hands gripping my thighs harshly to hold his face against me. I could feel the shockwaves start to roll through as my frame started to vibrate, my voice echoing a wail through the room as I came apart and bucked against his mouth.

He stood up and pushed his jeans and boxers down before gripping hsi cock and pushing it into me. My legs instantly curled around his waist, a grunt leaving his throat as he dove in and out of me greedily. 

“Fuck yeah, girl, Take it.” He snarled against my throat, his teeth leaving love marks to claim me as his, “Take that cock.”

“Fucking shit,” I hissed as another wave of ecstacy peaked i nmy bloodstream, “I’m coming!”

A deep growl emanated from his vocal chords as he sped his pace up, his hands gripping my shoulders from under my arms tightly as he speared himself into me. He let a loud groan out as he pulled out of my choking walls, fisting himself until he unloaded across my stomach and chest. 

“Fuck,” He barked as he rested his forhead against my neck, his hsoulders huffing as he panted. He left an open mouth kiss on my throat as he wrapped his arms around me, hoisting me up around his waist, his voice still gritty in my ear, “Let’s get you cleaned up, sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

I woke up before everyone the next morning, crawling out of bed and shuffling into Norman’s robe and zombie bunnie slippers. I pattered down to the kitchen and pulled out the pancake mix, digging through the cupboards until I found a big enough bowl. 

“Need any help with that?” Sean rasped from behind me, scaring me half to death as I jerked upright.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Sean.” I gasped, my hand clutching my pounding chest as I flailed to look at him, “ _Don’t_  sneak up on me.”

“Sorry,” He chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up as he leaned against the counter as he drawled, “Didn’ mean to startle you.” 

“You’re fine,” I replied, placing the bowl on the counter top to begin digging out ingredients, “You can start some coffee if you want.” 

  


[Originally posted by totalfanfreak](http://tmblr.co/ZRpq9j2N6xbiq)

“Sorry I was a bit of an ass yesterday. I really wasn’t tryin’ to be.” He apologized with a sigh as he set about scraping the old grounds from the filter, “I don’t catch the asshole that spews out sometimes.” 

I snorted as I poured some of the batter into the heated pan, “No worries, dude. I get that way too, sometimes.” 

“Reedus is my best friend, ya know, seen him crash and burn too many times for my liking.” He explained, clicking the button on the machine to start the brew, “The way he talks about you, though, seems you’re good for him.”

My face flushed with a blush, a small smile crooking on my face as I flipped the first set of pancakes, “Thanks. He’s good for me, too.” 

“Good.” He nodded, giving me a small grin and a nod before finding the coffee cups and plates to set the table. 

Just as the last bit of bacon was coming out of the grease to drain, Norman’s sleepy, bed headed figure stumbled into he dining room. 

“You two playin’ nice?” He rasped, his voice still gritty with sleep as he rubbed his eyes and sat at the table. 

“Always, brother man,” Sean promised, patting Norman on the shoulder as he sat down next to him. 

I poured some orange juice in a glass and brought it to him, kissing him gently when he looked up from helping himself to a heaping pile of pancakes, “Happy birthday, baby.” 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He smiled, kissing me again before I took my own seat and began stuffing my face. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Alright, who wants birthday shots?!” Norman shouted from the kitchen as I made my way down the stairs after changing into my bathing suit. We were going to be lounging in the pool all day until the party with the rest of the cast that night. I gathered my hair up into a loose bun on top of my head as I rounded the corner to find Norman, right as his booming voice sounded again, “Whiskey!”

“I’m right here, damn,” I giggled as he spun around, liquor splashing out of the full shot glass as he thrust it at me.

“Whiskey, sweetheart?” He grinned with a wink, earning a snort from me as I brought the glass to my lips, knocking back the burning liquid before setting the glass on the counter for him to pour another, “How many have you had already, babe?”

“Enough for you two to need to play catch up.” He said with a sly smirk, bouncing back and forth on his feet as Sean came up from behind him.

“Jesus, Reedus, took me 15 minutes to find my clothes and change and you’re already hammered.” 

“It’s my birthday and I’ll drink if I want to!” Norman sang as he poured Sean a shot before setting the bottle down, “We have hours to kill before it’s actually party time, so drink up, fuckers!” 

We tossed back the liquor easily, Sean chuckling as he watched Norman tip the shot glass up into my mouth so every drop made its way into my throat. I rolled my eyes at the two of them and turned around to make my way to the pool, “You boys coming or are ya’ll just gonna get wasted and pass out?”

“I’d prefer to just watch you walk away all day,” Sean teased, earning him a smack to his chest from Norman.

“Watch yer eyeballs, fucker,” He scolded as he skipped after me, wrapping me up in his arms and spinnng me around before kissing me while I giggled. 

“Tha’s a nice tattoo ye got dere, lass,” Sean said with a fake Irish lilt, pulling a blush to my face as I tried to spin around in Norman’s arms to conceal my back.

“Shut up,” 

“Awh, no reason to be shy, love, always a pleasure to meet ta fan,” He chuckled, bright smile beaming across his face as I rolled my eyes before pushing myself away from Norman and flipping them both off before bolting outside to hide my already evident embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

 

  


[Originally posted by obscurezodiac](http://tmblr.co/Z84hus2SNOC0i)

“Well happy fuckin’ birthday to  _me!”_ Norman barked as he sauntered his way past where his friends had gathered in the living room, goofy grin accompanying his false swagger as he made his way towards me as I descended the stairs in the short purple dress I’d picked out. It had long sleeves which probably wouldn’t help in the cold January air, but was slightly low cut and hugged my small frame perfectly. Norman wrapped his arms around me and let a slow growl escape his mouth as he nuzzled his face into my curled hair. 

“Like those boots,” He winked, eyes trailing down my figure to admire me as his fingers dipped into the fabric clinging to my waist.

“Thanks, they just magically appeared in my closet the day after I bought this dress,” I smirked, arching my eyebrow at him knowingly. 

“Come on, Norm, let’s go before you get the poor girl pregnant,” Steven snarked, causing the rest of the group to laugh, us as well.

“That’s the last thing I need,” I snorted, shaking my head before looking up to Norman as he leaned down to give me another kiss.

“Yeahhhh, no more babies for me.” Norman agreed as he stepped over to the closet to retrieve my long back pea coat, easily slipping it over my arms and shoulders before handing me my purse. We made our way to the limo that’d been parked outside, all of us squeezing in. I found myself squished between Norman and Sean, rolling my eyes at Norman when he told him to watch his hands. 

Lauren popped open the crisping bottle of champagne on the way into Atlanta, all of us enjoying ourselves by reliving embarrassing stories we had of the birthday boy. Norman’s ears were blood red and he was covering his face with one hand and flipping us all off with the other by the time we pulled up to the fancy club, the front entrance lined with red ropes and black-clad security guards. 

“Geeeezus, guys, look at this place,” Norman awed as we made our way up the stairs to the V.I.P area. 

It took me only a about half of a minute to realize we were in a strip club. 

“Titties!” Norman shouted loudly, his hands flailing into the air as sat into the sofas we were escorted to by the manager. I looked around the large area, down to the first floor where the stages were set up, noting the perfection that were the dancers here. This definitely wasn’t what I expected. 

“Whiskey, sweetheart?” Norman asked as the waitress came over to take our drink orders. I turned my head to face him and nod, his handsome face smiling at me as he wrapped me into his side. 

“My wife is gonna kick me in the nuts.” Andy chuckled to himself as a beautiful girl in a long red gown sashayed towards him, gently putting her hand on his shoulder to gain his attention. He looked up at her with redening cheeks and a shit-eating grin, allowing her to sit down and engage him in conversation. 

“Jesus Christ! Kylin, is that you?” Came from behind where Steven and Lauren  were sitting, and I looked past them to find a familiar face beaming at me. 

“Holy shit, Cal!” I screetched, wrapping my arms around her after he was allowed through. I pulled her to the couch to sit beside me, “What are you doing here?!”

“Daddy’s got me on a tour, or whatever, I’ve been moving around a lot. How have you been?” She squeaked, eyes trailing over me and then behind my shoulder at Norman, “I see things have been crazy for you!”

“Only just a little bit,” I snorted as Norman tapped me on my leg, passing me the shot the waitress had returned with. 

“You wan’ anything?” Norman rasped over my head to Cali, a bright smile plate ring her face as she nodded and asked for a vodka-redbull. I cocked an eyebrow at her and she gave me a sarcastic look, smacking my leg.

“I’m 21 now, bitch.” 

“I sure as shit hope so,” Norman barked as he past her a shot of the vodka that Lauren had bought. Everyone raised their glasses and saluted, shouting happy birthdays before ingesting their liquor. 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for a cloudy haze of cigarette smoke and alcohol to blur our senses. Most of the night was forgotten and just fragments of memories remained; Steven giving Lauren a lap dance, Norman spending about a thousand dollars on Cali staying off the floor for the rest of the night, and the feeling of his hands brushing across my thighs as the background flashes of cameras went off in our eyes. We’d somehow managed to get back to the penthouse at around 3 in the morning, and continued to consume copious amounts of alcohol well into the sunrise. 

It had to have been about 2 in the afternoon, with the way the sun was shining through the windows of Norman’s bedroom. I groaned, the light triggering an instant headache and the need to vomit. 

I stumbled out of bed and threw myself into Norman’s bathroom, accidentally slamming the door a little louder than intended as I lurched forward and expelled my guts into the porcelain. After wiping my mouth, I brushed my teeth adn started the hot water in the shower, stripping myself quickly before stepping in. 

I let the water soak into my skin and was away the icky grime feeling coating my skin from a night of too much whiskey. I lathered my hair and was rinsing it out when I heard the bathroom door open, the silhouette of Norman distorted through the glass barrier. I could see that he was stripping his clothes, though, and sure enough a moment later he opened the door and stepped in. 

“Morning,” I rasped, voice still low with sleep and smoke and hangover, “How you feel?”

“Like shit,” He grunted, stepping up beside me to stand under the spray. I took the opportunity to lean my forehead into his chest and he kissed the top of my head. His arms wrapped themselves around me as he pressed his cheek to my soaked hair, each of us relishing in the warmth of each other as much as the water. 

  


[Originally posted by el-mal-vence](http://tmblr.co/ZQXMHj23laJEn)

“Question,” He asked after a few moments, chuckling and making his shoulders shake, “Which one of us fucked the girl still in my bed?”

I choked on a laugh as I buried my face in his chest more, my wet hair forming a shield to hide my burning cheeks, “Jesus Christ. I think it was me but I’m not sure.”

“Geezus woman! In my bed!?” He laughed, his hands gripping my shoulders to hold me out so he could see my face, “I hope I at least got to watch!”

“You did, and you loved it.” Came another voice on the other side of the glass door, startling us both as the cold air consumed us as Cali opened it and climbed in with us, sliding in between Norman and I. Her tits were pressed up against mine and her ass was rutting against Norman’s rapidly growing hard on.

“Woah now,” Norman gasped, hands going up and eyes flicking from where his dick slotted itself between her thighs to the site of my mouth being helplessly devoured by Cali’s. My hooded gaze peered up at where Norman was waiting for my opinion on what was about to happen. 

Instead of a direct answer, I simply dove my hand down inbetween mine and her bodies, my thin fingers diving into her wetness while the heal of my palm pressed against her clit. She moaned loudly, the sound echoing off the tile as I worked her over. Her mouth found my nipples, her hands gripping my hips as my free hand found wound itself into her hair. She bucked against Norman with every thrust of my fingers, the head of his cock running over my knuckles as she writhed. 

Her fingertips found their way between my thighs, lightly playing with my lips before pressing into the folds to find my clit. I let out a gasp and curled my own digits into the constricting walls of her heat. She let out another groan and Norman grunted, his eyes dark and lustful as he watched us.

“You like that?” I asked, my voice almost pornographic as my eyes met his, the question really directed at him, while I tugged her hair just a bit more. 

Cali moaned again, her eyes closed as she sucked on my chest and dipped her fingers inside me, pulling a mewl from me as I extracted my own fingers and reached for Norman’s cock between her legs. 

“Fuck her,” I instructed, pushing Norman into her and reveling in the rolling of his eyes to the back of his head, the deep, vibrating growl that exhaled out of him, and the sharp, keening wail that erupted from Cali’s parted lips. I muffled the noise with a kiss as she continued her assault on my chest, her palms groping and fingers flicking my sensitive nipples while she pumped her other hand in and out of my dripping wetness. 

I kept her sopping hair wrapped around my wrist as Norman fucked into her, every thrust sending her deeper inside me. We kissed and groped one another until Norman’s hand reached into my own tresses and pulled me upward, sandwiching the poor girl between us roughly so he could attack my lips and dominate my mouth with his tongue. 

He moved his other hand to Cali’s bicep, his teeth nipping my lips as he pulled away to lap at her neck and growl into her ear, “Make her come.”

Both of us moaned simultaneously, the woman’s fingers and hand working overtime and sending me quickly spiraling. Norman pinched my hair tighter as teeth bit into my nipple, my finger tips sliding over where they were connected, squeezing his balls in my palm as he neared his own completion. 

“That’s it girl, play with her clit. She loves it, don’t ya, Whiskey?”

“Yea-eah-eahhhh,” I keened as my head went back into the tiles and my back arched, my chest pressing against her more and sending her into Norman's throbbing cock. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” She wailed, eyes squeezing shut as her rhythm faltered. I let out a frustrated grunt as her bliss took control of her, effectively rendering her incapable of continuing to move her hand. Norman pulled out of her and spun the two of us around, his pulsing dick slipping through my folds and filling me instantly.

“Much better,” He grunted in a whisper into my ear so only I could hear, the tone of his voice plus his actual words sent a shiver up my spine, his large arms encasing me against him and Cali, who’s lazy frame was still recovering as I played with her sopping cunt and nipples as she whimpered. 

“Should put that mouth to work, girl,” Norman rasped, one of his fingers entering Cali’s mouth for her to suck on as she finally came back to her senses. She nodded her head as she dropped to her knees in front of me, her lips finding where Norman’s cock was invading me and sucking at the fluid greedily. It was all the extra sensation I needed to spill me over and tighten my grip around Norman, white and black sparks flying behind my eyes as the pinpricks of my orgasm shot through my body. 

  


[Originally posted by daninahe](http://tmblr.co/Zle61d2PykKuB)

Norman continued to violate me with gut wrenching, pummeling thrusts into my quivering, gripping pussy until I felt the head of his cock swell against my walls. 

“Raahh!” He roared as he pulled out of me and fisted himself, jerking his load between my legs and into Cali’s waiting mouth. My forehead pressed against the tile in front of me as I panted, the steam helping the exertion deprive me of the ability to catch my breath. 

“Holy fucking shit.” Norman breathed, leaning back against the opposite wall as Cali wiggled out from under me to stand up. 

“Well, that was fun,” Cali smiled, her hand wiping the dripping hair from my face before kissing my cheek, “But um, I called an Uber before I came in here, should be close soon.”

I nodded my head as I chuckled, leaning back against Norman’s chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist, “Money’s on the dresser, babe.” 

She winked at me before stepping out and grabbing a towel, the door closing softly with her exit as Norman and I went on to the task of actually cleaning ourselves.

“So did you really get me a fox with a rabbit head?...”


	8. Wait and Bleed

“Jesus H. Christ this is ridiculous,” I bitched as we attempted to make our way through LAX. The crowd was full on batshit crazy, screaming and pushing and fighting to get Norman’s attention. The paparazzi that had pushed past the fans were screaming bloody murder, their cameras flashing brightly in our faces as we clung together and basically battering rammed ourselves through. 

“Fucking hate this city,” I mumbled once we were able to burst through the exit doors, the sleek black SUV pulling up with my name taped to the window. We both piled our luggage and ourselves inside the vehicle to head to the apartment that was still in my name that I hadn’t been home to in months.

“You sure you don’t wanna get a hotel room?” Norman rasped as he watched my knee begin to thump against the floorboard of the Suburban, “Has anyone even been there since...”

“Vicki and Rob helped clean it after the fight with Anthony. They’ve been checking my mail for me since.” I replied, leaning my head against his shoulder as I watched the L.A traffic outside the window.

The drive took an hour with all the accidents on the freeway, us finally pulling up to the apartment building shortly after dark. I fished my keys out of my purse as we approached the door, the lock clicking open loudly after a month of abandoment.

“Home sweet home,” I muttered, stepping into the hallway and putting the keys on the table by the door. The broken glass that had been left, along with the blood stains by the brawl that had taken place had all been cleaned and replaced with new frames and rugs. I worked my way into the bedroom, noting that the sheets had been replaced with new ones that I was sure that Misha and Rob had picked out. They had somehow found queen size sheets with pink penguins on them. That made me snort, “Fuckin’ children.”

Norman had stayed in the small midway between the bedroom adn the livign room, his hands in his pockets as he waited for me. I put my bag on the bed and sighed, my heat turning to see him take a step forward to watch me by the doorframe, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, looking away from him to the pink and black sheets and comforter covering the mattress, “Not as bad as I thought it would be.” 

Norman’s hands left his pockets as he walked to me, his arms wrapping around my waist to reel me into his chest. I nuzzled into his shirt with my face and sighed loudly as he squeezed me, my back popping in relief. 

“I’m hungry. Let’s figure out something for dinner.” I stated as I felt the rumble grow in my belly, a reminder that I hadn’t eaten since that morning. 

“Have you talked to Corey?” Norman asked as he followed me into the kitchen, I shook my head no as I opened a drawer and pulled out a stack of menus.

“His director dude called me a few weeks ago with the information for the shoot, but I haven’t talked to him since...everything.” I replied, not making eye contact with Norman as I flipped through the papers, “I figured if he wanted to talk to me he’d call.”

  


[Originally posted by prettymuchdixonalready](http://tmblr.co/ZfCxfg2KuO10I)

“You think it’s gonna be weird tomorrow?”

I shrugged with a sigh, throwing the italian menu towards him, “Probably. Here. You pick something.”

“That why you wanted me to come?” He asked, eyebrows raising curiously as he flipped through the folded advertisement for a moment, “I want some pasta.”

“Partially.” I shrugged, “That and this way no one can say some stupid shit to anyone and start a fiasco like they try to do with you. Always.” I thrust my phone into his direction with teh number already pulled up on the screen, “You call. I want pizza.” 

I hopped off the counter as he pressed the screen to his face, making my way outside and onto my patio to flop down in one of the chairs, making sure to brush off the dirt and dust before sitting. I lit two cigarettes as Norman made his way outside, him nicely thanking the person taking the order before hanging up the phone. Norman sat down in the seat beside me, taking the cigarette from my hand and kissing my cheek.

I stared off into the city streets below us, taking a deep drag from the nicotene and watching as the smoke mixed with the cold air as I exhaled, swirling around our heads before disappearing into the night. 

“Feel weird?” Norman asked, sucking on his own cigarette as he peeked at me out of the corner of his eye.

“Very.” I replied, sighing to myself as I flicked ass into the wind, “This place never really felt  like home to begin with since I was always gone, but now....”

“Why don’t you just get rid of it? You’re hardly ever in L.A anymore anyways, right?”

I shrugged, turning my head to look at him, “I have a bunch of shit here that I don’t wanna get rid of, honestly. Plus I like having a place that’s mine that I could come to if anything ever happened.”

“Like what?” He asked, slight offence taken in his tone as he cocked an eyebrow at me through the fringe covering his eyes.

My own eyebrow lifted haughtily as I glared back at him and scoffed, rolling my eyes because I could already feel an argument coming on. 

“Come on, Whis, let’s talk about it,” He called back when I tossed my cigarette over the balcony and walked back into the apartment, His tone was sarcastic, and I could tell that I’d struck a nerve. He discarded his own butt and made his way inside at the same time that the door bell rang, alerting us of the pizza guy. 

I paid the man and placed the food on the coffee table in the living room, ignoring Norman’s gaze as he sat down on teh couch. I coudl hear him huff as I went back into the kitchen and procceeded to open a new bottle of wine. 

“Helloooooo,” He sang when I came back to sit on a pillow on the floor across from him, silently handing him his glass before opening the boxes.

“What do you want me to say? Yes, I’m keeping it in case something happens between me and you.” I finally said, looking up at him as he sat with this fore arms resting on his knees. He shook his head, causing his hair to fall over his eyes as he let a snort out.

“No faith, huh?” 

I took a sip of my wine and rolled my eyes, “It’s not that, babe. What do you expect from me? Drop everything like I did with Jeff?”

Norman huffed an exhale and fiddled with the rim of his glass, “Man, I don’t fuckin’ know,”

“Helpful,” I quipped, taking a bite from my pizza and propping my eyebrow at him again.

“I know you’re right about it. I’m sorry.” 

“I don’t deal with people being an asshole to me very well, Norman.” I snarked, taking a sip of my wine to wash down the food I’d just swallowed. Norman looked at me with a glint in his eyes, and I returned the favor and tilted my head to the side slightly for emphasis. 

“You got threats now, killer?” He snorted, taking a sip from his own glass. 

  


[Originally posted by mypsychosilence](http://tmblr.co/ZQjNIi1-vOrYF)

I let the smile creep its way across my face slowly before I rolled my eyes at him, earning me a chuckle as he shook his head.

“Nah, I get it. Just not used to a girl that actually handles herself.”

“Sorry I’m not a freeloader, Normskie.”  I snarked, taking another bite of pizza before wiping my mouth, “I don’t expect you to pay my way for everything.” 

He let out a laugh through his nose, his face redening as he shook his head again at me, “You know I love you, right?”

I smirked at him, biting my lip as I picked up my wine glass, “Love you too, Norm.”

 

* * *

The small studio that the video was being filmed in was packed with people. When I say packed, I literally mean I felt like I was at a concert with the way everyone was sardined in that mother fucker. Norman and I made our way through the crowd of people to the only familiar face that I’d seen, Jim. He smiled as he saw us approaching and extending his arms out, his large frame looming over my tiny one as he literally engulfed me in his limbs. 

“Good to see ya, girl. Corey’s around here somewhere.” He bellowed, looking over the crowd of people to see if he could spot him, “I’ll take ya’ll over to the director so we can get you set up, though.” 

We follwoed him over to where the person who I assumed the director was sitting, a broad smile on the man’s face as we approached. 

“Ah, yes, you must be Kylin Ackles, correct? Thanks for coming.”

“Yeah, thanks for having me,” I replied back with a small grin as Norman wrapped one arm around me and shook the man’s hand with his other, “This is my boyfriend Norman.”

They exchanged their pleasantries until a clearing of a deep throat was heard behind us. I turned around in Norman’s arm to be greeted with none other than Corey himself, a shy smirk on his face as he waited for my reaction. 

I didn’t have time to even open my mouth before Norman reached a hand out to him, his voice raspy and dark and a little bit agressive, “Sup, man?”

“Hey dude, how’ve you been?” Corey replied as he grasp Norman’s outstretched palm, shaking it with just as much vigor as he was receiving, “Here, let’s go over here.”

We followed him to a little room that looked to be the “greenroom” of sorts, stuffed completely full with oversize couches. We all sat down, Norman beside me and Corey across from us. Norman leaned back casually with his hand behind my shoulders while Corey leaned forwards with his forearms on his thighs. 

I of course sat there feeling awkward as fuck, looking between the two men who where silently having a stand off with their glares. 

It was Norman who spoke first, “What the fuck happened, man?”

Corey’s eyes flicked to me, his throat clearing as he wiped his face with his hand, He looked back to me and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out I cut him off, narrowing my eyes at him, “If you say you were scared of me, so help me Jesus Christ, I will punch you in the fucking mouth and walk out of here.”

Corey sighed, and looked off into the corner of the room, his shoulders shrugging as he rolled his neck, “Dude, I dunno. Shit was heavy.”

“ _No_  shit,” Norman spat, rolling his eyes as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer, “That shit wasn’t ever gonna be light.”

“I didn’t even know anything about it, for fuck’s sake,” Corey argued, scrubbing his face again before returning to me, “I didn’t even know the dude was like that. I didn’t even know you knew him. I was just tryna get high and then the next thing I knew my ex girlfriend is there and I’m watching someone who I  _thought_  I knew do what I saw. What in the fuck was  _that?”_

I visibly recoiled at the tone of his voice, jerking my head back into Norm’s shoulders. I scoffed at him and furrowed my brows, royally pissed, “Um I’m sorry but do you not remember the same event that I do? How he fucking put a gun to my fucking head? Yeah,  _bro_  that wasn’t the first time. If you didn’t get an idea on what he deserved, you didn’t have to put yourself through that. You could have left.” 

  


[Originally posted by metallica-slipknot](http://tmblr.co/ZKizdo20vv5PD)

Corey shook his head, disbelieving I could be so cruel. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back into Norman’s shoulder, my voice still cold, “You were supposed to be my friend.”

“Friends don’t ask friends to murder people.” Corey retorted.

“I don’ think you were the one doing any of the murdering, now were you?”

“Oh, you’re right, just an accessory. No biggie.” He snorted sarcastically.

“Watch your tone.” Norman growled, eyes squinting at him. 

“You know they sent the fucking F.B.I to talk to me? That was just fucking spectacular, let me tell you.” Corey questioned, his own narrowed eyes boring into mine, “Said they knew he was working on the video and then  _poof_  just dissapeared.”

Norman and I exchanged side-eyed glances at each other as I straightened myself up and cleared my throat, “They came and talked to me too.”

“And you couldn’tve fuckin’  _warned_  me or something? Jesus I thought we were  _friends_.” He made sarcastic quotation marks with his fingers and rolled his eyes at me.

“Alright, enough.” Norman cut in holding his hand out for us to cease fire, “Look, both of ya’ll apparently did some stupid shit in not communicating. Corey, you basically abandoned her just like Jeff did, and that was a dick move.” His eyes were on Corey, who nodded his head in understanding.

He turned his attention to me, tipping my chin up to meet his stare as he spoke, “And  _you_ , should have told him what was going on, given him a heads up, even if ya’ll weren’t talking. He was a part of it just as much as the rest of us.”

I followed Corey’s actions in nodding my head knowingly, looking to Corey with apologetic eyes, “Sorry, dude.”

Corey chuckled, the tension breaking as he stood up and opened his arms, “S’all good, girl.”

A wide grin spread across my face as I stood up and embraced him, his wide shoulders and thick arms encasing me tight. He picked me up off the floor and squeezed me, emitting a squeak from me as my breath left my lungs.

“Missed you, girl.” He grunted as he put me back on my feet and into Norman’s waiting arms, and the two exchanged a more welcome handshake and pats to the back before the makeup artist entered the little room and told me she was ready for me.

 

* * *

_I've felt the hate rise up in me_  
Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
I wonder out where you can't see  
Inside my shell, I wait and bleed 

My part of the shoot went by smoothly, just consisting of me flipping upside down a couple times and holding certain poses while swinging around while the music played. Corey and the rest of the band watched with Norman from behind the scenes, everyone cheering when i held my body out in a new position that they deemed impossible. 

  


[Originally posted by pole-ambition](http://tmblr.co/ZJ8qwf2F_GZuL)

“She’s so fucking amazing, dude.” Corey commented to Norman as he watched me with enraptured eyes, something that irked Norm to no end. They’re voices were low as to not to disturb any of the audio or me.

“Yeah, you should see her just playing around at the house,” Norman quirked as the Director called cut and I straightened myself out and descended to the floor, He choked a laugh back and covered his mouth with his hand for a second as he turned to face him, mischievous sparkle in his eye at his sudden surge in memories. He placed a hand on Corey’s shoulder and chuckled, “Well, now that I think about it, maybe not.”

 

* * *

“I don’t want you going any where near him unless I’m there.” Norman stated as he walked into the bathroom where I was getting ready for the wrap party’s dinner. 

I looked up from applying my mascara and smiled at him, “Babe, don’t get weird on me now.”

“I don’t like the way he looks at you.” He complained, coming up behind me and placing his hands on my hips and giving me avery stern look in the mirror, “So just do me that favor, okay?”

“Yes sir,” I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes as I continued what I was doing.

“What was that?” He growled, pushing his pelvis into my ass as he pinned me to the counter.

My breath caught in my throat at the sound of the grittyness of his tone, his hands snaking up from my hips for one to cup my breast and the other to thread its way into my hair. He gave my tresses a sharp tug to make access for his teeth to graze across the skin of my neck before he repeated his question, “What was that you just said?”

“Yes, sir,” I breathed, my mouth parting to take a deep inhale as he ground into my ass again, a devilish smirk plastered on his lips as we stared at each other in the reflection of the mirror.

“Mmmm, I like the sound of that.” He snickered before he released me from his hold, righting my dress from where it had rode up my thighs. 

 

* * *

The dinner was held at a fancy, upscale restaurant in down town Los Angeles, and the production crew of the shoot had basically rented out what appeared to be half of the restaurant to seat all of us. Norman made it a point to sit between Corey and I, giving me a subtle little wink as he held my chair out for me when we sat down. Corey didn’t seem to be bothered by it, until he realized he had to reach around Norman to talk to me.

“You look gorgeous as ever, Ky,” Corey commented once we had ordered our drinks, his head craned over the table to see me past Norm.

  


[Originally posted by findmeacurebae](http://tmblr.co/Zamckj2HvjDIT)

“Doesn’t she though?” Norman replied before I could, the hand on my thigh under the table giving me a gentle little squeeze, “She actually let me buy that dress for her.”

“Well, it definitely looks good, girl, but then again I’m sure you look good in anything.”

The hand on my thigh squeezed a little harder, and I chanced a glance at Norman, who’s eyes were getting darker and his mouth was zipped into an aggravated line. Corey didn’t even realize that his normal flirting was gonna get him knocked out if he kept it up. 

And of course he did keep it up, because it’s Corey and he never knew when to take a hint. After we had eaten and were outside waiting on the car to pick us up, the last straw was pulled with Norman when Corey snarked about my dress being so short that if I bent over he’d have the perfect view. 

“Watch your fucking mouth, dude. Last fuckin’ warning.”

“When was the first one?” Corey quirked, his head tilting slightly to the side in challenge, “You gotta problem, Norm?”

“Yeah, I fuckin’ do. You need to keep your eyes to your fucking self. Me and you are supposed to be  _friends_  but you keep snarking at my girl like you’ve even got a fuckin’ chance with her.”

“Well, seems like that’s just a little bit of insecurity on your part, don’t ya think? But then again I mean she left Jeff for you in no time flat, just moving on to the next great thing, right?”

Before Norman even had a chance to respond, my fist connected with Corey’s jaw. 

“Fuck you, you classless, needle-dick, son of a bitch.” I seethed, pushing his chest and making him stumble backwards. 

Corey’s hand went to cup his bruising jaw and a chuckle escaped his mouth as he looked at me for a second before his eyes shifted to Norman, “Your slut sure does got a nice right-hook.”

“Yeah, and how’s this one?” Norman growled before unleashing a barrage of pummeling fists to Corey’s face, successfully knocking him to the concrete sidewalk and climbing on top of him.

“You fucking look at her,”  _-punch-_ “Talk about her,”  _-punch-_  “ _Think_  about her,” He threw one more punch to his face before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and bringing their faces close together, “I’ll remind you of what we’re  _both_  capable of.”

Norman was pulled off of Corey once the rest of the band had made their ways outside, Jim jerking Norman off of him and slamming him into the side of the building, “What the fuck, dude?”

“Don’t fucking touch him,” I growled, pushing Jim’s towering frame away from Norman and standing in the middle of the two, “Get Corey to a fucking hospital and then make sure that none of ya’ll ever fucking contact me again. And be sure to fucking watch yourselves.” I turned to see where Corey was being helped up by Mick, and spit on the ground at his feet, “Pussy ass bitch.”

 

* * *

“I can’t believe you fucking punched him.” Norman chuckled as he lit his cigartte. We were back at my apartment and sitting on the balcony.

“ _I_  punched him? Babe, you beat the shit out of him in the middle of the side walk in downtown L.A. You’re lucky there were no cameras. Hell, you’ll be even luckier if he doesn’t press charges.”

“I ain’t worried about it.” Norman grumbled, worrying his ashes off the side of the railing and into the wind. 

I snuggled up into his side and took a drag of my own smoke, “Thank you for defending my honor.”

Another chuckle rumbled out of him as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders more and kissed the top of my head, “Ain’t no one going to talk to you like that right in front of me. He’s a fuckin’ tool.”

  


[Originally posted by yourdaddysgiirl](http://tmblr.co/ZcHpTl1-1aE9I)

I sat up to be face-level with him and smirked, his blue eyes meeting mine as a grin of his own appeared on his lips, “It was pretty hot.”

“Oh yeah? You know what else was hot?” He rasped lowly, grazing his lips against mine, “You poppin him in the jaw.” 

I snorted for a second and smiled, turning my head away from him. He nuzzled his nose against my cheek and nipped the silicone gauge in my ear with his teeth, “But let’s let me do the fightin’, kay?”

I giggled again and dipped my chin, nodding my head before looking backj to him, “Yes, sir.” 

A deep, feral rumble poured out of his chest, the vibrations filtering into my skin as my breath caught and his free hand dove into my hair, “Say it again.” 

A smirk peeled across my face as my eyes twinkled up at him, my tongue darting out to wet my lips as I rasped, “Yes, sir.”

“Mmmmm. Why don’t you go get us some drinks and lets go to bed,” He rumbled, flicking his cigarette into the ashtray and taking mine from me to do the same, “Wanna hear what other ways you can say that.”

I stood on wobbly legs for a moment before I turned and bent over in front of him, my hands on his thighs, and purred,“And what would you like to drink, sir?”

His burning gaze drifted from my face to my chest, where my position amplified the cleavage that was already spilling out of the front of the dress I was still in. He flicked his eyes back to me before giving me his own mischievous grin, “Whiskey, sweetheart.”


	9. The Right To Remain Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning :)

“Whiskey, Sweetheart?” Norman asked as he offered me the shot glass of amber deliciousness. I sighed in relief as I took the glass from his hands and instantly knocked it back.

“I’mma need another one.”

“Already? The night is still young, babe, can’t get you too wasted yet.” Norman chuckled.

“We’re both gonna need to be wasted if we gotta deal with who just walked in.” I countered with a nod of my head towards the front of the museum, where Jeffrey was being greeted by an employee of the gallery.

Norman instantly wrapped his arm around my waist and slid closer to me, his hand tucking a piece of hair behind my ear before he kissed me, “Stay close to me, you hear?”

“Yes, sir,” I answered quietly, smirking at the little wink I got in return from him, “Can I please get another shot, though?”

“Sure thing, I’ll make it a double,” He replied, winking at me again as he motioned for one of the cocktail servers. 

The wave of his hand attracted Jeffrey’s attention, and he casually sauntered his way over to our table. Keeping up appearances, Jeffrey approached with a beaming smile and stuck his hand out for Norman to grasp firmly, “How you been, Bubbah?”

Flipping on a plastic smile of his own, Norman shook his hand and replied, “Good, man, yourself?”

“Hanging in there,” He chuckled, his grinning eyes finding me as I tried to avoid direct eye contact, “How’re you been, little killer?”

Snorting, I rolled my eyes and let my own appearance of entertainment fufill my expression, “Trying not to kill anyone, per usual.”

The waitress made her way back to our table with the two shots of Crown that had been requested, Jeffrey’s eyebrows raising as he noted the excess amount of liquor in my glass. He chuckled lowly as he watched me swallow the liquid, shaking his head lightly as I set the glass back down, “Drinkin’ deep tonight, huh, Ky?”

“In order to put up with you and half of these people, yes, Jeffrey. As deep as my boyfriend allows the bottle to go.”

  


[Originally posted by rikkisixx](http://tmblr.co/ZppPGy2Ef19Fz)

“Now that just sounds dirty,” He drawled, woofish grin sparking on his mouth that made even Norman snort in amusement.

“You know me,” I snorted sarcastically with another roll of my eyes, “Dirty as they come.”

“Aint that the fuckin’ truth,” Jeffrey chuckled, toothy smile displayed as he looked to Norm, “But I bet Normskie here’s the man for the job.” 

“I don’t hear any complaints,” Norman snarked, snaking his arm back around me and reeling me into his side to wrap his other hand around my throat and kiss me, “Ain’t that right, Whiskey?”

“Yes, sir,” I replied coyly while grinning up at him, ignoring the huff of a laugh that escaped Jeffrey’s chest. 

Norman pulled away from me and looked at Jeff for a moment before raising his glass to his lips. He cleared his throat and rasped, “Been actually meaning to call you about something, dude.” 

Jeffrey’s face got serious instantly, his eyes shifting side to side for a moment to see who was around, then over to me and back to Norman, “Sup, Bubbah?”

“Apparently there’s an investigation going on, Ky’s been asked some questions, so was Corey.” Norman replied lowly, leaning in to the table a little bit more. I watched Jeffrey’s eyes twinkle with a hint of fear as they met mine, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. 

“They talk to you?” He asked just as quiet, his brow furrowing when he looked back to Norm, who shook his head in reply.

“Nah, but they might when they figure out I was out there with her. They might ask to talk to you since…” Norman started but ended in a choke, looking down at me as he cut himself off.

“We were together,” Jeffrey finished for him, the corners of his eyes wrinkling as he plastered on his wolfish grin again saracastically. 

“Yeah, so anyways, we just wanted you to have a heads up.” I jumped in, hurrying to stop another argument before it could start in such a public place.

“Appreciate it,” Jeffrey snorted, his eyes darting to a woman who gave him the sexy eyes as she walked by. His gaze trailed to her ass as she passed him, and I rolled my eyes at the sight of him licking his lips as she looked at him over her shoulder, “Well kids, I think I see some beautiful prospect gathering my attention elsewhere. If I hear anything from anyone, I’ll let you know. You two have a good night. Congrats, Bubbah.”

 

* * *

 

“You looked so fuckin’ good tonight,” I giggled playfully as his fingers pinched the sides of my waist as we burst through the front door of his apartment. We were both heavily intoxicated and had been flirting disgustingly the entire night.

“Mmm, helped having a sexy date glued to me all night,” He hummed as he buried his face in my neck and squeezed my ass. Our lips met in a biting and bruising embrace, our tongues dancing for dominance as we made our way through the flat to the bedroom as I worked on removing his dress jacket and tie and button up shirt. He quickly removed the dress I’d been wearing, leaving me in my matching red bra and panties, his eyes darkening as he trailed them over my frame. 

He pushed me onto the bed and crawled over me after he’d stripped to his boxers, his growing thickness grinding into the thin scrap of fabric covering my core. A quivering sigh escaped my chest as he engulfed me, rutting against my heating flesh as he kneaded my breasts through my bra, his drunken hands fumbling as he tried to get the damn thing off me. I helped him with the clasp and he tossed it across the room with a giggle before pushing my tits together and gorging on them with his mouth. 

  


[Originally posted by sensuous](http://tmblr.co/Z6ohxg2U1NZuS)

“Hottest bitch in the world, you know that?” He rasped as one of his hands trailed down my side to my thigh to raise it up over his hip. His tongue lashed at my nipples until they were impecibly hard, the whimpers and moans pushing past my vocal chords egging him on. 

“Fucking hell,” He growled when he finally pulled the soaked panties from between my thighs, my lips glistening with wetness and making his mouth water instantly. He indulged in my sighs and writhing below him as he slowly kissed his way down my calf to my thigh, leaving little red crescent bite marks from his teeth as he scraped his beard down my flesh. Trailing the tip of his tongue gently between the seam of my folds, he wove his hands under my thighs to hold me still. He used his fingers to pull me apart, revealing to him the hidden pearl of nerves that he so loved to tease. 

My intoxicated brain was screaming at him to never stop what he was doing, and I’m pretty sure my mouth was speaking my thoughts as well. He lavished me with sloppy lips and licks, his tongue curling inside me as I pulled on his messy hair and gasped loudly. When I was literally dripping with arousal, my slickness coating his face and the sheets below me, he shed himself of his last article of clothing and spread my thighs wide, sliding into me swiftly and deeply. 

“Fuck, Norm.” I gasped as I involuntarily clenched around his girth, earning me a groan of approval from him as he rocked his hips into me again. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” He moaned as he released my legs for me to wrap them around him, his mouth finding mine in another heating exchange as he pressed his weight into me. My own moan was muffled by his lips as his pace picked up and my muscles began to tighten.

“Damn, already?” He grunted as he continued to impale me, pulling gasps and whimpers out of me where I was incapable of words. He let out a loud groan when he felt my walls clutch onto his thick cock, even more fluid pouring out of my tensing heat. 

“God damn, fuck.” He growled, face digging back into my neck to bite at my throat, making me let out another whimper for him, “So fucking good.” 

“More, baby,” I begged, my high coming down but my body not fully satisfied, “Fuck me deep.” 

“Yeah, you wannit deep?” He challenged, unleashing a barrage of powerful thrusts that sent my senses skyrocketing. A loud, lengthy moan echoed through the house as he pulled almost completely out of me before diving back in as deep as my body would allow. 

Grunts and huffs of air left us both as we both ravished each other, the headboard increasing it’s tempo of knocks against the wall. 

He suddenly extracted himself from me and flipped me over, his bruising fingertips lifting my hips for him to drive home once more.

“Fuck!” I gasped, the new angle sending me teetering further into oblivion. I screeched again when his large hand came in contact with my ass, the thundering  _crack_  of his palm ringing in my ears, “Fuck, Norman.”

He responded with a groan as my walls fluttered around him, another crack sounding across my skin. His other hand wound into my hair that’d been thrown over my shoulder, gripping at my scalp firmly as he continued to pummel me with quick thrusts, the blunt tip of the head of his cock hitting my end  over and over. 

The hand that had been assaulting my ass was spread across the cheek, his thumb teasing the ring of muscle as he slowly worked it inside me. My body tensed at the intrusion at first, but the feeling of his thick cock dragging through my sopping core was an amazing distraction from the discomfort. 

“Fuck, Ky. You wanna take it?” Norman breathed as he worked another finger inside, earning him a whimper of both pleasure and pain. 

“Yes, please.” I sobbed, my nails digging into the sheets below me as he pushed a third finger in me and twisted, moving his fingers in tandem with his thrusts. 

“Shit,” He murmered as his own body began to tighten, his stomach muscles flexing as he tried to hold himself off. He continued his strokes until his fingers moved easily in and out of me before pulling out and pushing past the my other opening. 

“Fuck!” I screeched, the heavy feeling of having him in another part of  me sending me soaring into another dimention as my body quaked. 

“Holy fuck,” He gasped, his fingers back around my waist as his hips came flush with mine, “Shit.”

“Ahh! Norman!” I groaned as i involuntarily tightened around him again, the motion causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head as he suddenly convulsed with his own orgasm. 

“Ohmyfuckinggod,” He roared, his body shaking as he spasmed and collapsed on top of me as he filled me. The both of us were panting and sweaty as he gently eased himself out of me once he’d regained some form of composure. 

He flopped down beside me as I rolled over, nuzzling myself into his side as he wrapped his arm around me with labored breaths. 

“Fuckin love you, girl.” He rasped as he kissed my temple, securing me in place as I let a satisfied hum be my response before drifting off into sleep. 

 

* * *

 

I was pleasantly surpriesed the next morning when I woke up with no hangover, unfortunetly that couldn’t be said for Norman. 

Who apparenly was going to act like a baby today. 

“I’m fucking dyingggg” He groaned as he threw the covers back over his head when the sun started to peak through the curtains. I had already taken a shower and made coffee, and I rolled my eyes as I placed a cup on his nightstand with some pain killers. 

“Go back to sleep, babe.” I giggled as I leaned down and kissed the portion of hair still sticking up from the blanket. 

“Never drinking again,” He mumbled into the fluff, causing me to giggle again and shake my head.

“Mmmmkay, sure.” I chuckled as I tried to step away from the bed and turn, but was stopped by his hand darting out and snatching my wrist. He pulled me onto the bed as I squealed in protest, throwing the covers over us with a groan as he encased me in his arms.

  


[Originally posted by sensualkisses](http://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh2TGPH0_)

“Just stay here with me today, babeeee.” He whined as he squeezed me tighter, nuzzling his nose into the back of my neck. I snorted back a laugh as I wiggled closer to him, his broad chest pressed against me against me, as well as other things. 

“Normann,” I whined and struggled when I felt him try to rut against me, th smirk on his face pressing against my neck still. 

“Sore?” He asked, placing a small kiss to my shoulder.

“A little. That thing is a monster, you know.” I replied mater of factly.

“So you like to remind me,” He chuckled, tucking his chin back into my neck for another kiss, “Let’s sleep some more.” 

“I have stuff I have to do today, babe.”

“Like what?”

“Like make arrangements for Misha, book his plane tickets…general work activities I generally do.” I explained sarcastically.

“Pfffft, stupid stuff, really.” He contested.

“Quit being a baby.” I chided, rolling my eyes.

“Says the biggest brat in the world when she doesn’t get her way.”

“Fuck you! Look at you right now,” I gasped, smacking him on the arm, “You act like you’ve never had a hangover before.”

“Shut up,” He grumbled, burying his face in my hair again as he nuzzled into me again and held me in place when I tried to move, “Just cuddle with me!”

“Oh my God, you’re such a man child,” I laughed, giving in and molding to his chest as he snuggled in to me comfortably, “You’re lucky I like you.”

He hummed a response and kissed my neck again, his warmth encasing me as I laid there in his arms. I really did have a  _lot_  of shit to do, especially with the up and coming convention and Misha going back to filming. I also knew that because of this, Norman and I would be seeing less of each other  until we did the Ride episode together, so instead of doing what I was supposed to do, I let his breathing lull me back to sleep for another few hours.

 

* * *

 

There was a loud banging on the Apartment door that woke the both of us up. Norman grumbled, his head still throbbing as the last remains of the alcohol worked its way out of his system as he threw on a shirt and made his way to the source of the noise.

Throwing the door open, he was greeted with two New York police officers, and two other men in suites who flashed FBI badges.

“Hey Ky!?” He called, brushing the hair out of his face as his eyes widened with realization of what was happening.

“Norman Reedus?” I heard one of them say as I made my way into the living room. The officers eyes flicked to me, “Kylin Ackles?”

“Yeah,” We both replied at the same time as I stepped closer to Norman, my nerves on edge. 

“You are both considered prime suspects of both the kidnapping and possible murder of Anthony Marcelli,” He said with an apologetic look, “I’m gonna have to ask you come with me.”

Norman’s eyes almost popped out of his head, “You fuckin’ serious, man?”

“Unfortunately, yes. We have to have you in custody for further questioning.” The detective explained, “You’ll have the chance to call your lawyer when we get to the station. For now, I do have to read you your rights”

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” I breathed, a panic attack setting in as I watched them handcuff Norman’s wrists behind his back. I stared at the other officer who approached me blankly as he asked me to put my hands behind my back as well, my eyes meeting Norman’s, a look of heartbreak on his face as the detective recited the words,

_“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you…”_


	10. Trust Issues

“I’m requesting my clients be released under their own recognizance, they each have arrangements that they can not miss. As both of them have the status of celebrity, I can promise you that neither of them would even have the chance to be considered flight risks. I’m also requesting that the charge of  _murder_  be dropped based on the fact that you have absolutely no evidence that a  _murder_  even took place beings as you don’t have a body.” The lawyer insisted, his finger tips pressed into the top of the chair as he leaned towards the detective sitting across from us.

“Mr. Reedus and Mr. Morgan have already given us all the information we need and are free to go,” The detective sighed, clasping his hands on the table in front of him, smug smile on his face at my confused expression, “However, Ms. Ackles is needed further.”

My eyes widened as the lawyer sighed and shook his head, “Why? She’s already been through the same interrogation as the others. Her story matches the same as the rest of them. You have no reason to hold her.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong, sir,” The detective teased, grin spreading across his face as his eyes moved to me, “Kylin, why did you tell the other detectives that you hadn’t seen Anthony at all, now all of a sudden you did?”

Even more nervousness pooled in my gut as I looked up at the attorney hovering over me with an expecting glare, eyebrows lifted as the two men waited on my answer. 

  


[Originally posted by mypsychosilence](http://tmblr.co/ZQjNIi206s_t4)

“Honestly? I didn’t even think those two were cops. If they were, then you would know what I told them, Anthony pissed off a lot of bad people.” I answered smoothly, looking directly into the detectives eyes, “I’ve had people come after me before, when we were together, and I figured that’s what that was.”

“Why would someone come after you if you hadn’t been together for over a year?”

“Because like I said, he was fucking psycho. He still told all of his friends we were together, made up crazy stories and followed me everywhere. He’s personally attacked Jeffrey before, not to even mention what he’s done to me, okay? He did a bunch of illegal shit that I don’t know anything about and I always ended up in the middle some how.”

“So you think someone has been looking for him?”

“Hell if I know, sir. He  _always_  had some form of enemy.  _Anyone_  could have wanted him gone. He might have disapeared because he’s running from some fuck up he made.”

“That would explain you not finding a body, don’t you believe,  _Detective?”_ The lawyer snarked, irritation sounding in his tone, “Ms. Ackles herself has been victimized by this man, and holding her here is just causing her further trauma.”

“She was one of the last people to see Mr. Marcelli. Then suddenly he goes missing?”

“I’ve already told you, I didn’t see him that night. I heard his voice in the bathroom when he got there and I stayed there. I called Norman who brought Jeffrey, and they made him leave, we left shortly after that once I thought it was safe.” I urged back, my own frustration giving me a headache, “We went to the fucking bar afterwards so Norman could hook up with some chick he knew, Jeff and I went back to my hotel for the night and picked Norm up in the morning.”

The detective's face twisted in an unhappy way before while his hands across the top of the table before standing up,“Alright, I guess that’s all I need for now. Make sure we can reach you.”

A flood of relief swept through me as I exhaled, looking up to the attorney with gratitude, “Thank you, so much.”

 

* * *

 

The attorney and police sergent lead me out a back exit, away from the surrounding media that apparently were in a frenzy already over the three of us being taken in. Parked near the curb was one of Norman’s bikes that I recognized, but the tall, lanky man wearing his helmet was obviously not my boyfriend.

Well, not any more anyways. Anyways.

“Where’s Norm?” I asked, crossing my arms over my chest against the cold weather. I hadn’t been able to grab my coat that morning. 

“Apparently the network didn’t find our little issue this morning with being dragged out of our beds very appealing, and they ordered him to meet with them at the office in Atlanta. He asked if I’d pick you up since they booked his plane ticket earlier than mine. He got you one with my flight.” He replied, grinning at me from behind the frame of the helmet as he handed me a jacket that I gratefully accepted and shrugged on quickly.

“Awesome,” I sighed with my eyes rolling, gesturing with my arms for Jeff to move the bike so I could get on as I strapped the saftey device over my head. He chuckled a bit at my attitude but abliged, and I climbed on and wrapped my arms around him and ducked my head down to avoid the cold weather. 

He patted my where my hands were gripping the front of his leather jacket, “Hold on tight now, baby girl.”

“Shut up and drive, Morgan,” I grumbled back, even though I’m sure he couldn't hear me over the rev of the engine.

 

* * *

 

We arrived back at Norman’s penthouse after spending forever in traffic, the feeling of being pressed up against the man for over an hour annoying m ein a way that it shouldn’t have. He kept the same shit-eating grin on his face as we climbed the stairs up to the front door, his hooded eyes not even trying to hide that he was staring at my ass.

“You’re disgusting,” I groaned as I popped the lock on the door, pushing it open and making my way inside. I grabbed my bag from Norman’s closet and proceeded to throw my things into as Jeffrey casually leaned against the back of the sofa. 

“You alright, doll?” He asked, concern in his drawl despite him trying to be an ass, “They didn’t fuck with you or nothing, did they?”

“I’m fine, Jeff,” I huffed in reply as I continued grabbing things that I knew I was going to need, knowing I wouldn’t be able to come back before I was due to be in Canada with the boys, “Jus’ didn’ think it would come to all this, ya know?”

“How you think I felt when I woke up to them knocking on my door?” Jeffrey countered with a raised eyebrow, annoyance flaming in his voice as we made our way into the bedroom, “I’m still a little freaked by what’s going on.” 

“Don’t worry about anything, J, we’re gonna be fine,” I promised, stopping for a second to look at him, “They don’t even have any evidence against us.”

“What if they find the body somehow, huh?” Jeffrey asked, frustration raising his voice, “Then what are we gonna do?”

“They’re not gonna find a body,” I answered simply, like it should have already been known as I threw the bag on the bed and started rummaging through the drawers I’d taken up.

“And why not?” He asked, sarcasm in his voice, “Who did you have clean up that mess?”

“Someone who doesn’t leave bodies lying around, that’s who. Look, I’m sorry that I dragged you into this mess, I’m sorry everyone else is involved. It’s not like I meant for this to fucking happen.”

“Yeah, you didn’t mean for a federal fucking investigation to happen but look now, little girl, it’s fucking happening and we’re all about to go to jail for fucking murder,” Jeffrey snarled, taking a step towards me and pointing, “All for  _you.”_

“Will you fuckin’ stop, dude?” I huffed, rolling my eyes and ignoring his threatening demeanor and turning back to continue packing, “You act like I’d let ya’ll go down for this.”

“ _Wouldn’t_  you?”  he growled as he walked around the other side of the bed. 

“Fuck you, asshole,” I seethed, stopping again to turn back to him, “You really think I’m that big of a monster, that I’m so fucking heartless to let the people I care about go down for some shit I’m responsible for, then how the hell did you ever claim to love me, huh?” 

  


[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](http://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2RAJz6n)

“Oh, I’m sorry, you might forget, but you’re talking to the man who claimed to love you who found you in  _bed_  with his  _best fucking friend._ Sorry,  _doll_ , if I don’t have a couple fuckin’  _trust issues_.”

“Ughhhh,” I groaned loudly, running my fingers threw my hair before pulling on it, “You drive me fuckin’ nuts, you know that? I broke up with you so I wouldn’t have to fuckin’ fight with you anymore, for Christ’s fuckin’ sake. And I think you’re the  _last_  mother fucker alive to talk to  _me_  about trust, don’t you think?”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I don’t  _know_ , Jeff, what do I mean? Huh? What do I fucking mean?” I growled, pushing my index finger into his chest to push him back as he crowded over me, “Give me a reason to trust  _you.”_  

He smacked my hand away as his glare burned into mine, “You  _know_  why, girl. Now shut the fuck up already and finish packing your shit. We’re running late.” 

 

* * *

 

The airport was buzzing with the vultures as well as fans, all anxious to get a snap of me and Jeff making our way through the airport.

_“Jeff, why were you arrested?”  
_

_“Kylin, does Norman know your with Jeff?”  
_

_“Are you two back together?”  
_

_“Why were you arrested?”  
_

_“Will there be an official statement?”_

“Jesus Fuckin’ Christ, can you people please move?” Jeff barked, grabbing my hand and dragging me through the sea of people in the direction of the correct terminal. The screams and yelling behind us died down once we made it past the gate, Jeff letting go of my hand once we made it to the right line. 

“It’s only gonna get worse, too.” I sighed, adjusting the sunglasses perched on my nose as I glanced around, “Fucking hate you people. I was normal once, you know?”

“‘Y _ou people’?”_ He scoffed, scrubbing his chin, “You’re ridiculous, and I highly doubt you’ve ever been  _any form_  of normal, baby doll.”

“I swear to Chuck I’m going to maim you one day, Mr. J.” I hissed lowly as I narrowed my eyes at him as he snorted in reply and rolled his own eyes to the back of his head.

“Calm down, lil’ killer, don’t need you arrested again.” Jeff chuckled teasingly, bumping into me with his shoulder as the line started to move. 

We gave the lady our tickets and went through security before finally boarding the plane, where my nerves decided to kick in. 

“Still not big on flying, huh?” Jeffrey smirked at the sight of me gripping the arm of the seat, my fingertips turning white.

“Shut up,” I grunted, teeth clenching as we ascended into the sky. 

 

* * *

 

Once the plane had righted itself in the air and the seat belt signs came on, I was able to regain some form of composure, letting myself stretch out across the empty seat beside me and covering myself up for a nap. 

Until the turbulence happened. 

The entire cabin shook violently as the wind outside didn’t agree with the wings, jerking me from my slumber and into Jeffrey’s arms. I clung to him in panic, the safety of the feeling of his limbs enveloping me the only thing keeping me from a full blown anxiety attack.

“Shhh, Baby girl, you’re fine.” He cooed, rubbing his large hands across my back and stroking my hair, “We’re okay.”

My fingers dug into  his jacket as I buried my face in his chest, inhaling the scent of him that calmed my nerves. He pressed his cheek against the crown of my head as he soothed me, squeezing me tight until the shaking finally subsided and I could pry myself away. 

His hand latched on to mine as I sat back in my seat, ad I was grateful that he knew me well enough to know that this was going to try and kill me. The rough pad of his thumb brushed across my knuckles, and I looked up to him giving me a tender smile that I replied to in kind.

“Thanks,” I whispered lowly as I exhaled the air I’d kept trapped in my lungs, “Fucking hate this shit.”

“Anytime, sweetheart. It’s fine,” He replied, tightening his grip on my hand as a fan suddenly walked by and took a picture of us.

“Really, bitch? You think your slick?” I growled at her, cocking my head to the side as she gave me a terrified expression and made her way back to her seat.

“Norm’s gonna love to see that when it gets posted,” Jeffrey chuckled, snorting a bit through his nose, “I can hear him now.”

  


[Originally posted by acidic-badlands](http://tmblr.co/ZFB_ml208UqtP)

“Shut up,” I hissed, jerking my hand out of his hold and crossing my arms across my chest, “Don’t be a prick.”

He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but clamped his jaw shut and shook his head instead. He looked forward to the little screen in the back of the chair in front of him, pressing a couple of buttons before rolling his eyes and huffing, “He takes care of you?”

Narrowing my eyes at his profile, I exhaled sharply through my nose, “Yes, he does.”

He nodded his head with a sigh, sitting back in his seat and resting one ankle on his other knee. He turned his head to look at me as he rested his cheek on his knuckles. His eyes were soft as he smirked at me, my body curling up in the seat instinctively as I looked back to him. He scratched at his beard with his fingertips for a moment and rasped, “I’m glad you’re happy, Ky.”

We were quiet for a moment before I looked down at my hands as they hugged my knees to my chest, “You know, I never thought about Norman that way before. When we were together.”

“I know,” He sighed, scrubbing his face again as he adjusted in his seat to rest his back against the window to look at me straight on, giving me a gentle smile, “Thinking back, though, and I mean this in the most non-offending way possible,” He chuckled, “I really shouldn’t have been surprised.”

I squinted at him some more. He snorted and shook his head again.

“Least offending way possible, doll,” He held his hands up in defense, like he knew I wouldn’t hesitant to smack the shit out of him in front of 500 other people. Because I wouldn't. “I mean, I kinda threw him at you a lot. Sent him after you, had him look out for you when I wasn’t able to be there. It’s not really any wonder how something happened.”

“ _Nothing_  happened, until after you ditched me on my  _birthday,_ asshole.” I snapped, my fists curling around my legs to keep from punching him, “I didn’t cheat on you.”

“Calm down there, doll,” He hushed, glancing around at anyone who might have over heard the outburst, “Not what I was insinuating.”

“This is so fucking stupid. What other girl has to deal with their Ex as much as I do?” I grumbled, turning in my seat to face forward and pout.

Jeffrey leaned forward to wear his lips were close to my ear and replied, “Every other girl who killed a man while he watched.”

 

* * *

Jeffrey was once again pulling me through the airport by my hand, zig-zagging and darting away from any fans or paps that found themselves in our way. I kept my sunglasses perched on my nose and my head down the best I could, but there was no avoiding or drowning out the shouts that surrounded us.

_“Where’s Norman?”  
_

_“Are you cheating on Norman with Jeffrey?”  
_

_“Why were you arrested?”  
_

_“Are the charges of murder true or just rumor?”  
_

_“Kylin! Jeffrey!”_

I was on the verge of a panic attack as Jeffrey ripped us through the exit doors, my brain screaming out thanks to god to see the sleek black SUV that lugged us around already parked outside with Jeff’s name in the window card. He opened the door and I jumped in, scooting over so he could climb in after me as I calmed my breathing. 

“You alright?” Jeffrey drawled as the driver pulled away from the curb. I nodded my head in reply, pulling my phone out to check my missed calls and text messages. My brothers and sister and parents had all blown up my phone, as well as Norman and Misha and Rob. The story had broke as top news, apparently, and I inwardly groaned at the though of having to deal with the ass-chewing I was gonna get from everyone. Not to mention the ass-chewing I was currently on my way to with Jeffrey and Norman's bosses. 

My thumbs fumbled with the screen for a moment before pulling up Norman's contact, relief flooding through me as I clicked his picture and the phone started ringing.

“Kylin, are you okay?!” Norman’s voice was almost hysterical as he spoke, the worry in his voice making my heart ache, “Where are you?”

“Jeff and I are on the way to the office, babe. We should be there shortly. Are you still there?”

“Yeah, I already got my earful, but it’s not as bad as what I thought it would be,” He chuckled, his voice evening out the longer he was on the line with me, “Just bitching.” 

  


[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](http://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2OHWGMT)

I nodded my head in reply, looking to Jeff who was going through his own phone. He stopped when he saw me look to him out of the corner of his eye and peered at me. I tilted the mouthpiece away from my face and explained, “’Parently their not freaking out that bad.”

Jeff nodded his own head in reply and chuckled, holding his hand out, “Lemme talk to him.”

I handed Jeffrey the phone, listening closely as him and Norman greeted each other and Jeff assured him that I was okay. 

“She’s fine, bubbah. A little shaken up but no worse for wear...Yeah I made sure she ate on the plane, don’t worry. What did they say to you?....Of course they did. We’ll just release a statement and it’ll be fine like always......We’ll be there shortly. Hey, tonight I was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink, talk about shit.”

My eyes widened as I stared at him, noticing the way he wasn’t meeting my eyes as he continued to talk, “Yeah, dude. It’s been awhile....alright well we’ll see you here in a minute....Yeah I’ll let her know.”

Jeffrey hit the disconnect button and gave me my phone back with a smirk, chuckling as he relayed the message that Norman said he loved me. I snorted back at him as the device in my hand started to vibrate with another incoming call from a number that i didn’t recognize. 

“Is this Ms. Ackles?” The sweet female voice asked once I’d said ‘Hello.’

“Uh, yes?” I answered, confused as to who was calling.

“Hi, my name is Ashley and I’m the lab technician at the precinct you were booked into this morning?”

“Uh, okay?” I replied, still confused..

“Well, I normally don’t do this but my supervisor wasn’t sure if you knew or not.”

“Knew what?” I asked, squinting in suspicion.

“That you’re pregnant.”

The phone instantly fell out of my hand and onto the floor as my palm covered up the gasp that spilled out of my mouth. I looked at Jeffrey with wide eyes as he asked what was wrong worriedly and returned my phone to me. I brought it back to my ear and gasped again, asking the lady to repeat herself.

“You’re pregnant, Ms. Ackles.” she confirmed, “The urine test came back positive for pregnancy hormones. I’d make an appointment as soon as possible If I were you.”

I replied with a simple thank you, numbness washing over my body as I stared blankly at the floorboard.

“The hell was that, Ky?” Jeffrey asked, still waiting on an explanation.

Fuck. That was not expected.


	11. Yikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning :)

I opened up my mouth to speak, but words wouldn’t come out. 

“Kylin?” Jeffrey growled in a worried tone, his hand reaching to grip my shoulder gently, “Who was that?”

“I...I’m- Uh, nothing.” I mumbled, shaking my head clear. Jeffrey of course cocked an eyebrow in disbelief, but I waved him off with a flick of my hand, “Don’t worry about it, J. None of your concern.”

Jeff gave me a cautious look as we pulled into the parking lot of the production office, Norman’s Triumph perched on its kickstand by my Camero close to the door. The driver put the car in park and we climbed out, my nervousness growing quickly as Norman burst out of the building and ran towards me.

I held out my arms for him to scoop me up and swing me around, his hands diving into my hair as he kissed me deeply before latching his arms around my neck to crush me into his chest. I hugged him back graciously, happy to be able to smell him and feel his comfort surround me again. 

“You okay?” He rasped as he pulled his lips away from mine, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear as he held onto my head. I nodded, my cheek nuzzling into his palm as my eyes closed. 

“Everyone’s waitin’ in the conference room, Jeff.” Norman said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder when we headed towards the door, “Kirkman and Nic freaked out the most on me, but everything seems to have calmed down now.”

“Thanks for doing the grunt work, Bubbah,” Jeffrey chuckled from behind us as Norman held the door open, the three of us shuffling towards the correct office where everyone was expecting us. 

 

* * *

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Jeffrey exhaled as we exited the building a while later, the bitch fest we’d just gone through mentally exhausting. Norman and Jeffrey both ended p having to sign contracts stating that their involvement in the investigation would not interfere with anything work-related unless absolutely necessary, and we all had to sign one that stated we would not discuss anything about it in public. The network did NOT want to have two of their biggest stars in the news because they were suspected murderers. 

It was past dark by the time we left, and I was thankful that Norman had had the smarts to have both his bike and my car driven up there. Jeff had left one of his at the studio as well, so the men decided that they were going to embark on their search for a drink while I went back to Norman's and went to sleep. 

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Norman asked as he climbed on the back of his motocycle. I gave him a smirk and nodded my head.

“You sure  _you’re_  gonna be okay?” I replied, my eyes flicking to Jeffrey as I heard the roar of his engine come around the corner of the building.

“I’ll be fine, Sweetheart. Call me when you get home, I’ll wake you up when I get there,” He winked before reeling me in for a kiss, pulling my bottom lip between his teeth for a nibble. I grinned at him and smacked his arm playful, waving to Jeff as Norman pulled on his helmet and I made way for my car. 

  


[Originally posted by meanandshallow](http://tmblr.co/Z22loe2IcMmNN)

“Nice ride, Ms. Ackles,” Jeffrey teased after he’d cut his engine off to wait for Norm, the glass shield of his helmet not hiding his shit-eating grin.

I returned his smile with my own, flipping him off and commenting, “Yeah, some old fucker gave it to me for my birthday. It’s pretty sweet.”

I could hear Norman bark out a laugh as I climbed into the drivers seat, shutting the door and looking over to see Jeffrey returning my middle finger. I smiled again at him and twiddled my fingers in goodbye, the motor under the hood coming to life as I blew Norman a kiss.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I’d tossed and turned in Norman's bed for the last three hours when I heard the familiar rumble followed by the garage door opening. I stayed under the blankets as I listened to him kick his shoes off by the door, his jacket and vest by the sofa, and finally the sound of his heavy footsteps as he stomped up the stairs.

I peered out of the cocoon i’d encased myself in as he opened the bedroom door, the light from the hallway flooding in. He had a goofy grin on his face and choked back a giggle, his hand covering his mouth as his eyes creased.

“You look fucking adorable right now.”

“Fuck you, come cuddle me.” I demanded in a pouty voice, earning me a snort from Norman as he shed his clothes down ot his boxers.

He climbed in under the comforter and covered me in his arms, his body pressing against mine as I nuzzled my nose in the hair on his chest that was tickling my nose. The distinct smell of his expensive cologne filled my nose, and I hummed in satisfaction as I wrapped one of my legs over his hip.

“How did that go?” I asked curoiously as I felt him rub my back.

“Weird.” 

“How so?” I quirked my eyebrow against his skin.

“I dunno. I mean, it was cool, he apologized for being a dick and everything, I guess this whole ordeal gave him some perspective or something, but it was still just...weird. This whole day’s been weird.” 

“You’re tellin’ me” I muttered, adjusting my self to tip my head up and look at him with a smirk.

“I’m glad it’s over and we get to do this, though,” He kissed me gently, his giant hands winding into my hair as he subtly nudged his groin against mine, the both of us reveling in the closeness after one of the scariest days of our lives. His lips became heavier and heavier, right along with the movement of his hips the longer he kissed me, pulling a breathy gasp from me as I tried to catch my breath. 

“I was so fucking scared, Ky,” He rasped, his voice breaking slightly as he rolled over on top of me and held his body above mine. His eyes were watering when he looked down at me, his hair draping into his face as he blinked away the tears. I palmed the side of his face as he closed his lids, his cheek dipping into my hand lovingly. He leaned down again and captured my lips, his tongue instantly demanding entrance to tangle with my own. A low, rumbling growl came from somewhere deep inside him, and I could feel his cock grow thicker against my panties as he rutted it against me. I moaned into his mouth at the friction against my clothed clit, my own hips lifting to feel more of him. 

“I love you,” He whispered against my skin, his hands wandering down my body to pull my panties down before running up under the shirt I’d stolen from him to grip my chest and play with my nipples.

“I love you, too,” I replied as my head tipped back so he could kiss his way down my neck, his thumb and index finger expertly pinching the sensitive knubs and making me writhe for him.

He pulled off of me for a second to kick his boxers off, before rolling us over in the mountain of comforters and pulling me onto his lap. My already slick folds slipped easily over his aching cock, earning me another grown of pleasure from the man below me. 

“So perfect,” He breathed as he looked up at me, his hands gripping my hips as I rocked them back and forth over him a cuople of times to tease him. I let a small whimper leave my lips as the head of his dick rubbed against my clit, the sensation sending a tremor through my body and more wetness slicking his cock.

  


[Originally posted by our-sizzling-seduction](http://tmblr.co/ZRTo_i2A0pFXo)

“You gonna ride me, Whiskey?” He rasped as I lifted up slightly, allowing him to grip his hard-on and position it at my entrance. 

“Yeah, baby,” I sighed as I sunk down on him, feeling every inch of his thickness drag through my quivering core.

“Fuck,” He grunted as my thighs because flush with his, his eyes closing as his fingers dug dangerously into my skin. I lifted my hips again and repeated the action, watching as his mouth dropped open in awe. His large hands moved to my ass, squeezing and kneading the muscle as I began to move up and down, enticing more growls and groans from him. 

He moved his massaging fingertips from my ass up my back, earning himself mewls and keens from me and my sore muscles, my hips rocking back and forth as he worked. He bent his knees behind me for leverage before hooking his hands on the back of my shoulders and thrusting himself impossibly deeper inside me.

“Fuck!” I barked as a delightful pain shot through me, knocking the breath out of my lungs as he did it again.

“Look at you,” He growled, his fingernails dragging down my spine as he continued to thrust his hips upwards, snarling as my own nails found purchase on his chest as I tried to keep up with the deliciously punishing pace he set, “Take it, Whiskey.”

“Fucking shit, Norman,” I choked as I impaled myself again and again, my wetness coating him as my already fluttering walls began to clench his thickness, “I’m gonna come.”

“Fuck, already?” He rasped with a smirk, pushing me with a hand on my chest so I leaned on my arms behind me, my knees coming up so my feet were flat on either side of his ribs, “Come for me, Ky.”

“Norman,” I whined as he returned to the same brutal rhythm, my head thrown back and eyes squeezing shut as I balanced my weight on one hand while bring thing other to rub my swelling clit, “Fuck, baby.”

“Mm, yeah, let me see you rub that pussy for me, baby,” He growled as he kneaded the flesh of my spread thighs, his lip trapped between his teeth as his eyes preyed on the sight in front of him, “Come on, Kylin, let Daddy see you come.”

His filthy words frazzled my brain, my body suddenly humming as I gushed over him, the sight making him suck in a breath and release a hearty growl that vibrating through me. He watched as my soaked lips tightened around his throbbing dick, the moist skin trembling as I moved my hand away and lifted myself back forward, my knees finding themselves holding me up again. 

“That’s it, girl,” He panted as his hands wound into my hair, scratching at my scalp as he raised up to kiss me, his mouth still gasping against mine as he started to move again, “Fuck.”

My thighs burned with exersion as I came down from my blissfull high, and I gripped his shoulders and rolled him on top of me with an exasperated grunt, earning me a chuckle from him as he smirked down at me. He leaned his head down and kissed me again, licking my bottom lip before pulling itinot his teeth to knaw on on for a moent before rasping, “Tired already, sweetheart?”

  


[Originally posted by moanables](http://tmblr.co/ZPTxJf2Uq2IyT)

“Fuck you,” I breathed, a giggle leaving my lips that quickly transformed into a pleasure-filled moan as he thrust back into me swiftly.

“You are,” He teased before attacking my jaw and neck with his tongue, his hips rocking steadily into my heat and curling my toes. My hands clawed at his back as his pace increased, and I mewled for him as he groped my breast through the thin material of the shirt I was still wearing. 

“Fuck, Ky,” He snarled as he let his arm hook under the back of my knee, lifting it towards my chest to pin against the mattress, “Pussy is jus’ too damn good, girl.”

“Then fuck it up, baby,” I cooed, bucking my hips up to his to meet his thrusts as my hands wound themselves into his messy hair and pulled sharply, “Fuck me up,  _Daddy_.”

A low, gravelly rumble cascaded out of him as the hand that had been groping my tit slithered up my body and grasped my throat, squeezing my airway closed as he unleashed a barrage of punishing, bruising pumps into my slick, wet, and pulsing core. 

“Yeah, that what you want, baby?” He grunted as he continued his movements, our bodies moving roughly together as the sensation of him inside me pushed me closer to another orgasm, “Fuck you raw?”

“Yeah,” I gasped as I attempted to suck in a breath, the process difficult due to his fingers around my neck, “Fuck me.”

He removed his hand from me and a flood of air burst into my lungs, the sudden oxygen making me dizzy as he pulled out and flipped me over, smacking me on the ass with a thundering  _crack_  before plunging back into me as deep as he could. He wasted no time in digging the head of his cock into my cervix repeatedly at an unforgiving rate, ripping a scream from my lungs as he hit my g-spot so sweetly that I came undone again.

“Fuck yeah, girl, gimme it,” He grunted at the feeling of my walls collapsing around him, slapping my ass again as he continued to use his dick a battering ram against my poor organs. 

“Shit, Whiskey, you’re gonna make me come,” He gasped as I moaned loudly for him, my eyes rolling back into my head as I still writhed with pleasure. 

He came with a shout of my name as he ripped himself from me and shot his release across my back, my body collapsing with exhaustion onto the mattress as we both tried to catch our breath.

I felt him stumble off the end of the bed after a moment, his breathing still as labored as mine as I lay there face down in the cloud of blankets and sheets. He came back a second later and wiped the mess off my back with a hand towel before tossing it to the floor and crawling under the heap of comforters with me. 

I wanted to tell him then, as I lay there with my face in his chest, my nose tickled by the wiry hair there as I nuzzled into him. But I couldn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Jesus Christ, Ky, slow down!” Misha bitched I dragged him through the hallway, taking all the quickest routes I’d found to get him to the photo op that he was already late for.

“Hurry your fuckin’ ass, dude. Where the hell is your handler? Why do I always end up having to do this shit?” I griped right back as I finally found the correct passage to the large area where we were supposed to be. I pushed him past the curtain and everyone erupted in cheers, Misha waving like he wasn’t the most annoying person in the world. 

“’Bout  _time_  you showed up,” Jensen tutted at the both of us from his place a little bit down the table. I squinted my eyes at him while Misha giggled.

  


[Originally posted by thelifeofkilljoy](http://tmblr.co/Z4Yk0x9EGDxT)

“Sorry I’m late, guys, Ky let me oversleep,” He scapegoated with a wink in my direction, which I returned with flipping him off, earning us another chuckle from the waiting fans, “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

“I swear to god I can’t stand you sometimes,” I mumbled as I took my seat in between him and my brother, leaning over to kiss Jensen on the cheek. The ticket holder began urging the women forward, and Misha put on his best, gummy smile and flamboyantly greeted his fans. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was nice to be around family and have them be able to take my mind off of everything that had been occurring over the weeks since the interrogation. Our lawyer kept in constant contact with us, always having to be notified when we had to travel for work, as well as him updating us on the status of the investigation. He’d heard that Anthony’s mother had been extremely adamant that she didn’t believe I would have anything to do with his disappearing, and agreed with my testimony of him having multiple enemies. So far everything seemed to be working out as intended, and none of us were in any immediate danger. 

I still hadn’t told anyone about the  _other_  circumstance that I’d found myself in, but I did get a strange look from Jared when I’d turned down a offered drink the night before when Karaoke had ended. I’d been able to brush him off with little resistance, though, simply telling him I had a headache and didn’t want to make it worse. He let it go, kissed my forehead, and told me to go to bed. 

I didn’t know how I was going to tell Norm. He’d always stated very specifically that he was done having kids, and it was never something that I even thought about being a thing. Of course, we never really took very many precautions, so it was probably inevitable, I just wasn’t sure how Norman would take it. 

We were scheduled to be headed to Finland the next week for the Valentine’s Episode of RIDE, and I knew I needed to see a doctor beforehand. How I was going to do that without Norman finding out was still a mystery to me, but I wanted to make sure everything was certain before I told him. 

Plus, I had to work up the guts first.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After autographs I escorted Misha to the panel he was due at before joining Rob and Rich in the greenroom while we waited. I plopped down in the fluffy couch next to Rob, who rested his head on my shoulder as he strummed a few chords on his acoustic. 

“You wanna sing with me tonight?” He asked after a moment, passing the guitar off to me before nuzzling his face in my hair, “It’s been a while.”

“That could be fun,” I replied as I let my fingers pick across the strings gently, “What d’you wanna play?”

“Dunno,” He shrugged, drumming his fingers over the body of the guitar as I continued to play around, “Got any ideas?”

“Not really. Whatever you wanna do, you know I’m down.”

“What’s this I hear about Ky being down for whatever Rob wants to do?” Rich suddenly inturrpted, his phone’s camera facing the two of us on the couch, “Say ‘Hello’ to Dickchat!”

  


[Originally posted by readtheeyes](http://tmblr.co/ZKSA9h2LgPcmv)

“Jesus Christ,” Rob griped as he flipped the camera off at the same time I did, the both of us busting out laughing as Richard returned the favor behind the screen.

“You see how these assholes treat me around here?” Richard narrated before ending the Snap and pulling the guitar out of my hands. Robbie instantly moved out of the way as Rich’s fingers attacked my ribcage, anticipating my flying limbs as he tickled me. I was able to push him off finally wiht my feet at the same time that my phone started vibrating, Norman’s face flashing on the screen. 

“Richard! Leave me the fuck alone!” I bitched as I swatted at him again while pulling the phone to my ear to answer, “Hey, babe.”

“What are you up to?” Came his gravely voice on he other line, eliciting a smile from my face as I kicked Richard in the shin again, earning me a chuckle from Norman as he heard the other man cry out in pain, “Kickin’ someone’s ass already?”

“Fucking Rich keeps fucking with me, and Robbie’s not defending my honor!” I complained with a whiney tone as I smacked Rob on the arm, making him bark out a, “What the fuck?!” in defense. 

I finally managed to stand up and get away from Richard, who stole my seat next to Rob immediately. I held the phone away from my mouth for a second to let Misha’s handler know that I was going outside for a smoke, and for them to come find me if anything crazy happened. 

I exited the double doors and into the bright sunshine, the Florida wind blowing around me. It was chilly, but not near as cold as New York or Vancouver had been, thank Chuck.

“How’s your weekend goin’?” Norman asked as I lit my cigarette and inhaled the toxic smoke, mentally preparing myself for having to quit.

“Same shit, different city,” I answered upon exhale, the thick cloud of carcinogens disappearing into the air, “Robbie asked me to sing with him tonight.”

“Well that’s cool, you haven’t done that in a while, right?” Norman beamed, the sound of a lighter being heard through his end as he lit his own smoke, “What ya gonna be singin’?” 

“Dunno yet, Rob’s gonna probably get with the guys and see what they wanna do.” I said as I took another drag, flicking the ashes onto the concrete sidewalk, “Wish you were here.”

“I know babe, but this time next week we’re going to be gazing up at the Northern lights and it’s gonna be amazing.” Norman promised with a sweetness to his voice that made me smile. 

“I know, I just miss you.” I sighed, worrying my cigarette against the side of the building before bringing it to my lips again.

“Miss you too, Whiskey baby.” He cooed in response, making me giggle lightly as I finished the rest of my smoke and headed back towards the door.

“How’s your explorations with Austin going?” I asked as I made my way back into the greenroom after checking everything was still going well at the panel with Misha. 

“Fuuuunnn,” He chuckled, the sound of him breathing into the receiver following as I entered the room, finding it mostly empty, save for a few handlers roaming about, “I’d rather be with you, though.”

“Of course you would, who wouldn’t want to spend all their time with me?” I joked as I plopped down in the seat I’d taken earlier on the fluffy couch, picking up Robbie’s guitar again. 

“You’re ridiculous, kid,” Norman snorted in return, making me roll my eyes and giggle at him. 

“Whatever,” I tutted as I cradled the phone on my shoulder and played along the frets, twinkling out notes here and there until the sound of the band playing Misha’s song caught my ears, signalling that the panel was coming to an end, “I gotta go, babe, duty calls.”

“Alright. I’ll see you soon, with a big bottle of Whiskey, Sweetheart.”

Yikes.

* * *


	12. Happy Valentine's Day, Whiskey: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chicken suit smut warning :)

“Is it just me, or are your boobs getting bigger?” Misha asked with a curious head tilt over my shoulder as I watched the video of Robbie and I’s performance at the convention the previous week, “I swear it looks like they’re bigger.”

I snorted at the man and shook my head, lifting my hand up to smack him in the stomach. He feigned injury for a moment before ruffling my hair, and I put the tablet I’d been watching down on the table to turn around in my seat and hit him again.

“Quit being such a pervert.”

“But I was born this way,” He retorted dramatically, bowing gracefully. 

“Can’t stand your ass sometimes, I fucking swear,” I muttered as I stood up and made my way to the room I’d been occupying in the apartment he used in Vancouver during filming. I was in the process of packing for the trip to Helsinki, and stuffing all of my heavy coats in my suitcase was proving to be difficult. 

 “Just sit on it like I told you,” MIsha giggled as he watched me from the doorway, “ I swear it will work.”

“This is a fifteen-hundred dollar suitcase, Dmitri, I’m not fucking sitting on it and busting the seams. I just won’t take seven parkas, that’s all.” I huffed as I removed the continuous puffs of jackets from the poor container, deciding on which ones would actually be needed, “It’s not  _that_  cold in Scandinavia, right?”

Misha choked on a laugh as he gave me a gummy grin, almost doubling over on himself as he tried to stop himself from busting out laughing, “Oh, you poor, poor child,” He cried, wiping the tears from his eyes, “You’re gonna die.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“How in Jesus fucking Christ do you expect me to ride on the back of a fuckin’ bike in this?!” I screeched as the Arctic-level wind punched me in the face as we stepped out of the Rovaniemi airport Sunday morning, my fluffy coat doing very little to stop the bone chilling cold that seeped into me, “I’m going to die!”

“Oh, calm down, ya big baby,” Norman teased, shaking his head as he laughed at me and threw our bags into the back of the car that had pulled up, “You’re gonna be fine.”

  


[Originally posted by kendaspntwd](http://tmblr.co/ZySw4w2DL8HyR)

 

“I’m going to be a fuckin’ pop sicle is what I’m going to be, God damnit!” I whined, stomping my feet as I heaved myself in the vehicle, “I regret this decision already!”

Norman crawled in beside me and shut the door, effectively eliminating the freezing breeze that was surrounding us, “It’s not even that cold, Whis, chill.”

“Chill? I am fuckin’ chill! To the bone!” I huffed blowing warm breath into my hands before shaking them out to help thaw.

“New York gets colder than this, girl.” Norman chuckled, throwing his arm my shoulders against hte back of the seat, “I promise.”

“I hate you.” I mumbled as I gave him a side ways glare, my bravado cracking as he grinned at me, “You’re mean.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” He snorted, reeling me into his side more with his hand on my shoulder, “I know, I know, I know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

I still hadn’t told him. I didn’t know how. I’d made it to the doctor while we were in Vancouver for Misha to film, learning that I was about seven weeks along and that everything looked good. They gave me a little sonogram picture of what appeared to be a high contrast Gummy Bear, and told me to schedule and appointment with either them or another OB/GYN for the next month for another check up. I carried the little piece of paper with the image around in my purse with me everywhere, trying to find the right time to show it to him. But I just couldn’t. 

I’d been thinking of possibly telling him while we were at dinner on Valentine’s day, but thought it to probably be a bad idea considering we were more than likely going to be having the date filmed for the show, even though it’d probably make prime time television.

I also thought about telling him  _after dinner,_ when we were alone in our hotel room for the night, but chickened out on that idea too, mentally predicting how it would go:

_“Happy Valentines day, Kylin, here’s a pretty necklace,” Norm would say, opening the box containing the pretty diamond pendant I’d been hinting at for the past few weeks.  
_

_“Happy Valentines Day, Norman,” I would reply sweetly, holding out the simple picture of our child, “I got you a baby, hope you like it.”_

Yeah, prolly not the best plan.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


[Originally posted by isriana](http://tmblr.co/ZBLQOv2K_r8tj)

 

The ski resort that we were staying in the first night was beautiful, overlooking the frozen trees that glistened in the sunlight and made the whole world look huge. Norman and I immediately retired to bed after a quick run through of introductions with the cast and crew of the show and learning what the dossier for the trip included. We would be riding up North to the Northern Lights Village the next day to take a snowmobile trip to see the lights and spend the night there, heading back south the next morning with a trip to Santa Clause Village on the way. We would spend another night at the Apukka Resort before making the nine-hour trip to Helsinki Wednesday morning, arriving in time to have dinner before the concert.

“This place is fuckin’ amazing,” Norman commented as he stripped himself of his clothes while peering out the window into the white abyss, “So pretty everywhere.”

“I guess the prettiness makes up for the cold,” I agreed with a snort, pulling on a pair of fleece pajama bottoms and shrugging out of my bra before climbing in under the crisp white sheets. Norm joined me a moment later, curling his arms around me and pulling me to rest my head on his chest.

Kissing the crown of my head, he rasped cheekily, “You know what would warm you up, sweetheart?”

“I think I’ve got an idea,” I quirked back, snuggling closer to him, “I’ve heard that conserving body heat is essential in surviving.”

“Oh did you now?” He chuckled back, rolling over onto his side to face me, sly grin adorning his face, “And here I was just gonna offer you some Whiskey, sweetheart.”

“I’d think I’d rather participate in my idea,” I replied smoothly, leaning up to kiss his lips, “We have a long day tomorrow and I’m not trying to freeze to death on the back of a bike  _while_  having a hangover.”

“Well then, let’s get you warmed up then, huh?” He said devioiusly, kissing me again and sucking my bottom lip between his teeth and making me whimper for him before he released it, “Can’t have you getting sick or anything from being too cold.”

 

* * *

 

 

IT. WAS. FUCKING. FREEZING.

The wind whipped around us as we rode down the road leading North, making me huddle close to Norm as I possibly could. 

“I hate you right now,” I whined into the helmet’s microphone, which was connected to the production crew following behind us as well as Norman. 

He chuckled as he leaned back into me a little bit, yelling back to me, “Oh, come on, it’s not even  _that_ bad!” 

I squeezed his waist harder and replied, “How is there not ice on the road?!”

“There is, up ahead,” One of the crew members cut in and said through the headset, “Here in a minute we’re gonna scoop ya’ll and the bikes.” 

“Got ya,” Norman responded, and I could see the back of his head nodding in understanding, “See, babe, you get to get somewhere with a heater.”

I threw my hands up in the air and laughed sarcastically, “I LOVE FINLANNNDDD!”

  


[Originally posted by azcharts](http://tmblr.co/ZTQWbj2AOVzbp)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After arriving at the village and finding our lodging, Norman and I got to shower before bundling back up heading to the interesting looking restaurant that was there for a late lunch. It was completely made of ice, and they gave you blankets as well as the covered the frozen benches used for seating in warm looking fur pelts. 

“This is crazy,” I said as we took our seats and were surrounded by the camera crew. I looked around in awe, the unique structures of frozen water that held the large igloo together making me picture Rob in his parka and singing about Eskimo’s not knowing anything about architecture.

_‘Boy, were you wrong.’_ I giggled to myself.

They served us a three course meal consisting of mushroom soup, reindeer file, and cheesecake, and I was terrified of the fucking reindeer.

“It’s good, try it. It tastes like regular deer.” Norman commented as he took another bite, chasing it with a sip of the white wine that came with the order. 

“I’ve never been fond of eating Bambi, Norman.” I snorted back.

“Oh please, I’ve seen your ass know on some deer jerky before. I thought you were from Texas?” He teased with a cheeky grin on his face from across the table before stuffing his mouth again.

“This place is so dope, man.” Norman stated, bobbing his head in delight as he gazed around the small area as I took a bite of my potatoes, the flavor making me moan and my eyes close. Norman snorted at me and I kicked him from under the table, making him yelp loudly and attract looks from the other already-staring guests, 

“You’re an asshole.” I chided as I smirked at him, earning me a sarcastic smile and a tongue stuck out at me. 

“You like it when I stick my finger in your -”

Another kick from under the table cut him off as he barked out a “fuck!” from the pain on my boot heel coming in contact with his shin, the thick pants he was wearing doing little to cushion it. I pointed at the camera on my right hand side and snarled with a smile, “You see this, sweetheart, this is a camera, it’s recording everything you’re saying.” 

“Oh my goodness, I didn’t see that there,” Norman snarked back, his own little grin displayed across his lips as the waiter approached with a pert smile on her face.

“Mr. Reedus, while we appreciate your business and the opportunity to appear on your show, we must ask that you refrain for any more outbursts, you’re disturbing the other guests.”

I covered my mouth with my hand quickly to muffle the snort that shot out of me as I tried to keep from busting into laughter. Norman gave the woman an embarrassed look of regret, trying to keep himself composed at the same time, “I am  _so_  sorry, ma’m. You see, I have tourettes, and the cold just kinda makes it happen, it won’t happen again, I promise.” 

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes as I did everything in my power to keep from keeling over, and the woman nodded her head with her annoyed smile again before leaving. Norman shot me a glare that was only half as venomous as he meant it to be before the two of us lost ourselfs in histerics. 

“You’re going to offend someone!” I hissed as I wiped my teras away, my shoulders still shaking as I tried to get it together, “Jesus.”

“Says like, themost offensive person in the room,” Norman teased as he took a sip of his wine.

“You know what they say, if it’s not offensive it’s boring.”

  


[Originally posted by gothicmomsen](http://tmblr.co/ZToGfj2PmGE0x)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was pregnant with a lunatic’s child. There was no other word for the man who stood before me.

In a fucking chicken suit.

“What in the flying feathery  _fuck_  are you  _wearing_ , Norman?” I asked, cocking my head to the side as I pursed my lips together to keep from gigglying at my boyfriend.  _Good Lord._

“Oh, Sweetheart, I have one for you too.” He replied with a proud smile, holding out a bundle of feathers and fleece towards me, “Don’t want you to get sick, remember?”

I couldn’t stop myself from turning to the camera, my face blank as I pointed a finger in his direction, “I deal with this every day of my life, ladies and gentlemen.”

“Put it onnn, pleaseeee,” He whined, bobbing back and forth on his feet like a child on the edge of a tantrum, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout, “Pleaseeeee?”

“I can’t stand your ass sometimes, Reedus,” I grunted and yanked the article of poultry remains from his fingers, turning on my heels with a huff at his victorious expression. 

 

* * *

 

 

Okay, so I have to admit, the damn thing kept me pretty toasty. Didn’t make it any less ridiculous, though.

“I just want to say, you look like absolutely the most adorable bad ass right now, babe.” Norman said into the helmet he was wearing’s headset as we raced through the snowy trees of the Finnish Laplands on snow mobiles, following the guide towards where he said had been the best spot to catch the Lights. The sun was beginning to set as we rode, hitting the snowy crystals surrounding us just right to make everything look outstanding. 

We arrived at a little area that had been previously used before, the company offering the tour having built a small fire pit with a bag of fleece and fur blankets and other supplies, as well as a large box looking room that contained even more stuff to keep warm. The tour guide advised us that he would be heading to check on another group, and would be gone a couple hours.

“And so, what if you don’t come back?” Norman asked with a nervous laugh as he pulled off his helmet, shaking some of the feathers that had been plucked out of his face.

“You have the snowmobiles, and it’s not snowing so our tracks wouldn’t have been covered,” The tour guide smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides, “Though I promise you I will return. Enjoy yourselves, the sun will be finished setting soon.”

He bid us farewell and departed, leaving us alone in the middle of what appeared to be no where. Norman set about starting a fire, mindful of his attire,  the flames quickly sparking and warming our chilled limbs as we sat in the chairs provided, wrapped up together in the furs. And feathers.

Darkness finally over took and it became eerily quiet almost, the light from the fire the only thing around for miles. I huddled in closer to Norman as I watched the flames flick back and forth, nuzzling my nose against his cheek so he would turn and kiss me. 

The flash of light behind my closed eyes as his lips touched mine caused me to jerk away, my head wheeling forward as the sky lit up with dancing colors. My jaw dropped at the sight, my eyes shifting back and forth over the aurora to see every part I could.

  


[Originally posted by heartsnmagic](http://tmblr.co/ZdT_cl20ZR1Pw)

 

“Let’s go in there,” Norman breathed, pressing his cheek closer to mine, “It’s got a heater it looks like.”

I nodded my head, still gawking at the sight before me as Norman lifted me up and pulled me into the little box-like room, the floor containing a mattress and multiple other blankets and pillows. We made our selves comfortable, covering ourselves up as feathers went everywhere. We huddled together with my head on his shoulder and watched the lights roam across the night sky. 

“This is fucking amazing, NOrman,” I smiled, rubbing my face in the down covering his shoulder, “Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you, Whiskey,” He rasped, kissing the top of my head. I tilted my face up towards him and kissed him again, my tongue sweeping his lips and molding me to him. I lifted up and rolled to hold my self above him, my lips slightly shivering against his but growing hotter by the second. 

We made out like teenagers for what seemed like forever, until he wound a hand around the thigh that had been slung over his hip and pulled me on top of him. I kissed down the small area of exposed skin on his neck, giggling when the feathers tickled my nose. 

I found the zipper to the ridiculous outfit and worked it down his chest to his groin, pulling it open for him to lift up and get his arms out. I unbuttoned his pants and slid my hand into his boxers, gripping his hard on and stroking. 

“Ya know, I’ve never gotta a blowie from a hot chick in a chicken suit before,” He chuckled before gasping as I moved my head to swallow him, the freezing air against his spit-slicked cock making him shiver.

I smiled up at him with a mouth full before fisting the bottom length of his shaft, stroking it with my hand in time with the rhythm of my lips. His hands found the back of my head and he tangled his fingers in my hair, his hips gently thrusting in time with me. 

“Fucking shit, Whis,” He breathed before letting out a pathetic moan as I sucked him into the back of my throat, the tip of his dick hitting my reflex spot and making me gag and my eyes water, “Jus’ like that.” 

I never thought I’d be here. In a chicken suit. Giving a man a blow job who was also in a chicken suit.  _What the fuck is my life?_

I continued laving his cock with my tongue, moving him back and forth in my mouth and stoking what wouldn’t fit with my hand, the beautiful sight that was the Aurora Borealis dancing behind me and lighting up the night sky. Clouds of frozen breath spewed from his mouth as he panted while I worked, his hips bucking up into my mouth as he edged closer to his release. 

“Fuck, Kylin. You’re gonna make me come already, babe.” He whined as he held my head still with his strong hands still gripping my hair, pushing himself into the back of my throat a couple of times before pulsing in my mouth and spilling down my tongue with a grunt. IT was probably the fasted that I’d made him come like, ever, but I figured the circumstances were in my favor. 

“Happy Valentines day, babe.” I smirked after I’d tucked him back into his pants and zipped back up his onsie, earning me a chuckle from him as he pulled me back to his chest.

“Happy Valentines day to you too, Whiskey.”


	13. Happy Valentine's Day, Whiskey: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning :)

Our ride to Santa’s Workshop the next morning was pleasant despite the freezing temperatures. After bitching enough to Norman about his ventures in speeding and the fact that my eyebrows were going to freeze off if he didn’t slow it down, he kept to a reasonable speed to where I could actually enjoy the ride and take in the beautiful terrain around us. After the two hour ride to the small village that was blanketed in slow, we arrived at Santa’s Workshop and were greeted by the Big Man himself.

“Ho Ho Ho! Welcome to my workshop!” The actor portraying Santa beamed, his Finnish accent thick. He had a bright smile on his rosy cheek as he ushered us into a large wooden cabin, the warmth of the room enveloping us instantly. 

“I hear that you saw the Aurora yesterday, did they treat you well?” The jolly man asked as he let himself fall into one of the decadent chairs beside the roaring fireplace. Norman and I occupied the comfortable looking couch across from him, the camera crew surrounding us to get the best shot of the conversation.

“We did, it was beautiful,” Norman replied, smile curling his face as he bobbed his head. He turned to look at me and throw and arm over my shoulder, beaming, “I’m glad we got to do it. This has been a wild trip for sure.”

“Well I hope you see all there is to see here, and enjoy your trip through Finland, Now, join us for story time.” He smiled warmly as a group of other tourists came in and gathered around the man. The children sat on the floor in front of him, the parents and other adults fathered around on the other sides of the couch we were sitting on. The man went into what was obviously a rehearsed greeting while he pulled out a rather large book from the sack that sat beside his chair. 

I listened intently as he read everyone the traditional Christmas tales, as well as some of the legends and stories that were based in the Arctic Laplands. Once the man was finished we gathered with the other groups outside and wandered around the area, taking pictures in front of the giant snowman and playing wtih the beautiful Husky puppies that were raised there.

We had lunch at the small coffee cafe, the crew fascinated with making sure they got the perfect shot of Norman burning his tongue when taking a sip of his coffee.

Afterwards we ventured through the Reindeer sanctuary, taking the snowmobile tour and sleigh rides. Watching Norman try to drive a sleigh was probably funnier than the sight of him getting a blow job in a chicken suit.

OR the sight of  _me,_  giving him said blow job in said chicken suit.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


[Originally posted by of-dragons-and-dreams](http://tmblr.co/Zg4nme2RooXfY)

I giggled at Norman as we munched on the food that was in front of us. We were back at the Apukka resort, spending the night before heading to Helsinki in the morning. We had ordered a bunch of stuff from the restaurant near by, and had locked ourselves in our room after the camera crew had retired to gorge. He was currently doing a little dance for the taste of whatever that he’d stuffed his mouth with.

“Fat ass,” I chuckled, popping a piece of potato in my mouth and smirking as he flipped me off. Holding my mouth open, i mumbled, “GImme some”

“Fat ass,” Norman mimicked, holding his fork out to me. I took the food in my already half-full mouth, my cheeks bulging as I chewed, earning me a snort from him, “How do you not weigh seven hundred pounds?”

“Good genetics,” I muttered before swallowing. I winked at him after wiping my mouth with my napkin, smirking at his dramatic eyeroll. 

“You ready for tomorrow?” He asked as he wiped his own face and closed his container of food before getting up off the bed to put it away, “Gonna be a long ride.”

“Don’t remind me,” I whined, closing my own lids and handing it to him as well, “Ten hours in the snow on the back of the bike? I’m gonna have hypothermia. Ville Valo better be worth it.”

“Did you just say ‘Ville Valo?’” Norman asked as he suddenly stopped on his way back into the bed, his eyes narrowing. 

“Uh, yeah,” I replied back, quirking my eyebrow, “He’s the lead singer of HIM.”

Norman’s eyes closed as he sighed deeply, his head shaking from side to side before he looked to the ceiling and chuckled, “Of fucking course he is.”

“Something wrong?” I asked, my head ticking to the side in curiosity.

“No, nothing’s wrong, it’s just...gonna probably be awkward as fuck meeting him...again.” Norman sighed as he crawled under the covers with me, propping his head up on his knuckles.

“Again?”

  


[Originally posted by mypsychosilence](http://tmblr.co/ZQjNIi1-vOrYF)

“I met him last year when I was in Helsinki doing a photography thing with a friend of mine. He picked them up from the bar we’d been partying at.”

“And it’s gonna be awkward tomorrow because...?” I trailed off, prompting him to continue as he rolled over onto his back and scrubbed his face as it turned red.

“I kinda went back to my hotel with his soon-to-be ex wife...” He confessed when he removed his hands from his face and rolled back over to look at me, “And kinda shared some words with him about being a douche I think.”

“What?!” I screeched, rolling over myself to hide my burning face as I busted out laughing, “You fucked Kuolema Valo?!”

“Uh, well, yeah, but I didn’t know who either of them are at the time.” Norman answered, obviously still slightly embarrassed.

“Holy shit. My boyfriend fucked one of the hottest chicks in the entire fucking planet. She’s fucked Ville! By proxy, do you know what that  _means?”_ I asked excitedly, sitting up and rolling him onto his back so I could lay across his chest.

“What, babe?” Norman chuckled, brushing the hair back that had fallen in my face as I stared down at him in awe.

“I FUCKED VILLE VALO!” I concluded loudly, kissing him deeply and diving my tongue into his mouth. 

“Jesus, girl, you’re crazy,” Norman laughed once he pulled away from me, his hands wandering down my back to squeeze my ass, “You gonna leave me for him tomorrow if he gives you the chance or somethin’?”

“Maybe,” I replied teasingly, earning me a chuckle from him as he kneaded my ass some more, “She’s so fucking hot, dude. Was it good?”

“Whiskey, I’m not telling you that.” He snorted, attempting to distract me by kissing on my neck and jaw.

“Was she better than me?” I asked curiously, pulling away from his lips to quirk another haughty eyebrow at him, “Should I be jealous?”

Snorting again as he tried to hold back his laugh, Norman rolled his eyes before rolling me over onto my back so he could hover over me. He attacked my neck again with his lips and teeth, a low growl emitting from his throat as goosebumps flushed across my skin.

 “Ain’t no one better’n you, Whiskey,” He rasped, his voice low and gritty and dirty as one of his huge palms covered my breast to grope it, “Ain’t know one you gotta be jealous of.”

“Good,” I panted, wrapping my legs around his waist as we became tangled in the sheets, and in each other.

  


[Originally posted by sensualkisses](http://tmblr.co/ZHBgvh2VHziM7)

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was pretty proud of myself when I late a total of three whole hours on the back of Norman’s bike in the freezing cold weather. Norman was less than amused, though. 

“You know, the show is called  _Ride with Norman Reedus,”_ He griped into his helmet’s headset, “The point is to kinda...ride with me.”

“Honey, I don’t know if you understand this but your girlfriend weighs 100 pounds soaking wet and isn’t trying to die.” I retorted back into the microphone attached to me in the comfy, warm Suburban that was following Norman. 

“Pretty sure you said somethin’ of that nature the first time I met you.” Norman rasped through the line, making me roll my eyes.

“Pretty sure I did, too, babe.” I retorted back, earning me a chuckle him as revved the bike’s engine and rushed forward in front of the camera crew, flipping me off through the window as he passed.

It was only a couple hours later into the ride that the roads got too bad for the motorcycle and Norman had them load it up into the tailor so he could join me in the warmth. He instantly pressed his frozen fingers into the small of my back, wincing when I let out a shrill screech into his ear. 

We spent the rest of the way having random conversations about things we normally would never talk about as the camera man ‘directed’ us. You could tell that it was almost awkward because it’s not like he could talk about the details of the first time we met, or how we got together, or anything else having to do with our relationship. 

It was a very, very long drive.

 

 

* * *

 

Traffic is a mother fucking bitch wherever you are in the world. Add snow, and it’s worse. 

By the time we even got into Helsinki, we didn’t have time to even check into the hotel room much less make the dinner reservations that we’d planned, and were rushed to the spot where the concert was being held immediately. 

Try doing your makeup on a bumpy ass road, with your boyfriend trying to change clothes and knocking into you, with a camera pointed in your face. Yeah, not fun. 

Per usual, I looked like a raccoon. Whatever.

 

* * *

 

 

  


[Originally posted by temple-of-sinners](http://tmblr.co/ZdslAk2OJ4hXA)

I was going to die. That was all there is to it. 

Norman had made sure that we were towards the front of the stage, surrounded by security when it was time for the band’s performance. He stood behind me with his hands on my hips until The drummer, whom I didn’t recognize, walked out, followed by Mige, Burton, and Linde. I immediately started screaming when Ville joined them, his deep voice rasping a greeting in Finnish that I didn’t even mind not understanding. 

Bending down to kiss my temple as I swooned, Norman teased, “You really weren’t kidding, were you?”

“Shut up,” I snapped back, smacking him in the chest with the back of my hand, “He’s still talking.”

After the brief introduction, Linde started playing out the beginning notes to my favorite song, and Norman would have sworn I’d lost my damn mind.

I climbed up on to his shoulders like he was a fucking tree, earning me a lot of grunts and “what the fucks” from him as I made myself comfortable to get the best view. 

_“She's smiling like heaven is down on earth_  
Sun is shining so bright it hurts  
  
All her wishes have finally com true  
Her heart is weeping.   
_Happiness is killing her._  
  
She'll be right here in my arms  
_So in Love_  
_She'll be right here in these arms  
_ _She can't let go”_

* * *

 

“You are, absolutely, the best boyfriend any human being could possibly ever ask for,” I rasped hoarsely as we made our way out of the auditorium towards the back stage area. The camera guy said that they had everything that they needed, so they headed back to the hotel to prepare for the flight home the next day.

Norman had his arm thrown over my shoulders as he kissed the crown of my sweaty head, squeezing me tighter into his side, “Happy Valentines Day, Whiskey.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.” I cooed back as I stepped up onto my tippy toes to press a kiss to his lips as we were ushered in to what appeared to be a green room of sorts. I instantly recognized two of the band members from another Finnish band that I listened to, Jussi and Jyrki from The 69 Eyes. Jyrki stood up from his seat with a smile, barking out a hello to Norman as he extended his hand for him to grasp and pull him into a hug. 

“It’s so good to see you, friend, long time.” Jyrki said excitedly, patting Norman on the back before turning his attention to me, “You must be Kylin, it’s nice to meet you.”

  


[Originally posted by momsenaddicted](http://tmblr.co/ZfHY7k1wHjN7U)

“It’s nice to meet you too, sir,” I squeaked out nervously, placing my sweaty palm into his hand. He kissed the back of mine and gave me a soft smile as I grinned at him stupidly, “I love all of ya’ll’s stuff, I wish we would’ve been able to get here to see ya’ll play.” 

“If that’s not the cutest fuckin’ Southern accent I’ve ever heard in my entire life!” Was suddenly heard as the door opened. Turning to see who it was, my eyes widened as Bam Margera walked in, followed by Ville and Kuolema. 

I immediately started sweating again, my mouth hanging open in awe as Bam shook hands with Norman, “Big fan, man.”

“Same here,” Norma rasped back, throwing his arm around my shoulders, “This is my girlfriend, Kylin.”

“Nice to meet ya, where’s that accent from?” Bam inquired, extending his hand while lifting an eyebrow.

My mouth kinda flopped around like a fish sucking air for a moment, before Norman practically smacked me on the back of my head and back into reality, “Uh..Uh... Texas, I”m from Texas.”

“Well, Tex, this here is Ville Valo and his beautiful wife Lema, but of course you prolly already knew that. Willie, this is-”

“Norman Reedus, I know.” Ville drawled lazily, cooling holding his hand out to shake Norman’s, “Surely, Bammy, you remember the story of when he fucked my wife.”

Kuolema’s mouth dropped as she gawked at her husband, slapping him in the chest before snapping something in Finnish that I could only assume to be a scolding, Her bright eyes turned to me as her face reddened, “Please excuse my husband, it’s nice to meet you” She asked in English, her accent thick as she sighed deeply before flicking her eyes to my boyfriend, “It’s good to see you again, Norman.”

“You too, sweetheart,” Norman replied with a small smile. 

I looked back up to Ville, who was glaring daggers at Norman without much subtly, smiling at him as I said, “I really loved the show, ya’ll are like...my favorite band ever.” 

“Good thing Norman here knows all the right people then, huh, love?” Ville deadpanned with a sarcastic smile.

“Anybody want anything to drink?” Jussi called from his spot at the makeshift bar as he pulled out two bottles of Vodka. 

“I’ll take a wine, veli!” Kuolema called back, before gesturing to me, “Do you want anything, darling?”

“Oh..uh, no thanks, I’m good,” I smiled back, internally grimacing when Norman quirked an eyebrow at my denial of alcohol.

“You okay, babe? You sure youd don’t want some Whiskey, sweetheart?” Norm asked curiously, looking down at me with his face furrowed.

“I’m fine, Norm. Just don’t feel like drinking tonight,” I shrugged easily, smiling up at him and hoping he would’t question it. 

  


[Originally posted by abnormal-angelgifs](http://tmblr.co/ZaMvTh2DAoSXs)

“Alright, then, well, I’m drankin’, so I’ll be back,” Norman said as he squeezed me closer into this side, “You gonna be alright for a  minute or are you gonna embarrass yourself?”

“I’ll probably embarrass myself, but I’ll be okay,” I chuckled, earning me a giggle from Kuolema and Ville before Norman sauntered away to find Jussi. 

Kuolema led us to the couches and I sat on the opposite side of one of them as the couple, smiling like a creeper as I tried to realize that what was actually going on was reality. Bam plopped down into the chair closest to me, taking a sip of his Redbull as he leaned back, “So how you likin’ Finland, Tex?”]

“It’s cold,” I replied back with a smirk, nodding my head, “And snowier than New York or even Vancouver.”

“Your brother’s in that demon show, right? Supernatural or whatever? They film in Vancover?” Bam asked.

“Yeah, Jensen films in ‘Couver and I follow him around sometimes. I work for another one of the cast members as their assistant so I’m constantly up there. It’s a different kinda cold though.” I replied.

“That’s how I feel with Pennsylvania and here, it may be the same temperature, but the air is different,” Kuolema added as she took the offered glass from Jyrki, who smiled at me again before waling back over to where Norman and Jussi were talking. 

“So how did you meet Norman?” Kuolema asked, taking another sip of her wine and ignoring the annoyed look on Ville’s face.

“Oh, uh...” I huffed out a laugh, “I met him through my ex, Jeff. It’s a long story.”

Jesus, if I ever needed a fucking drink...

“Norman fancies things that belong to other people, huh?” Ville snickered, his eyebrow raising haughtily. Bam almost choked on his Redbull.

_Good Lord..._

_“_ Um, it’s a little bit more complicated then that, actually.” I smiled politely back, internally appalled that this was what my first time meeting my idol consisted of. It was taking all of my willpower to not instinctually snap back at the man, go off on him, and storm out of the room, but I knew these were Norman’s friends and I had to behave, despite the most uncomfortable Valentines Day this was turning into be, “Um, I’m getting’ thirsty, so, um, I’m gonna go find Norm and get a drink. It really was nice to meet you, Ville, I’ve been a huge fan for years.”

  


[Originally posted by child-in-time666](http://tmblr.co/ZqhVQi25haugt)

I stood up from my spot on the couch at the same time Kuolema did. She grabbed me by the hand , winding our elbows together as we stepped over Bam’s feet. She gulped down the rest of the red liquid in her glass and said, “I’ll come with you. I’m needing a refill.”

Behind us, Bam could be heard bitching at Ville in what sounded like Finnish. Raising my eyebrows, I asked her about it.

“Oh, yeah, he kinda picked up on a lot of it over he years, plus with me in the house he gets to hear all the really good insults,” she answered with a giggle, her lips winding into a Cheshire grin as she looked over her shoulder as we approached Norman, Jussi, and Jyrki. The two band members greeted us again, snuggling Kuolema between them over dramatically as Norman tucked me into his side and kissed my temple. His breath already faintly smelled of Jack Daniels, and I smirked up at him at the goofy grin plastered on his face.

“You have brothers, don’t you, Kylin?” Lema asked as she pushed the two men off of her, regaining my attention,  “Isn’t it horrible?”

“Ya’ll’re siblings? Wow, I never knew that.” I replied with wide eyes.

“Long story,” She smirked, eyes flicking from mine to Norman again. I nodded my head with a snort in return before turning my head up to the man digging his nails into my back under my jacket.

“I think we’re about to get out of here, we got an early flight int he mornin’.” He rasped without looking away from me, getting a giggle from Kuolema in reply. 

“Awh, really? Leaving so early?” Jussi complained with a whine, distracting Norman from me for a second and gaining a laugh from him.

“Sorry, man. Time zones are a bitch and she’s gotta be all over this next week.” Norman sighed, pulling away from me to shake the two men’s hands and give Lema a quick hug goodbye. I gave her a hug as well and waved to everyone else as Norman practically dragged me out of the building, that devilish smile curling onto his face as his fingers dug into mine.

 

* * *

 

  


[Originally posted by abnormal-angelgifs](http://tmblr.co/ZaMvTh2EG25ub)

“Now it’s time for you to get your real gift, sweetheart,” Norman teased, his eyes darkened as he climbed onto the bed to hover over me.

“And what would that be, babe?” I teased back, bucking my hips into his obvious hardon as he wedged my thighs open with his knees. 

“Oh, I think you know, girl.” He grinned as he rutted his dick into my panties, hi hands lifting up the over-sized shirt I’d worn to bed. It slipped over my head easily, and a growl left his lips at the sight of my exposed nipples. 

“These things are getting bigger, Whiskey,” He commented before attaching his lips to a sensitive nub, gently caressing the other with his large palm. I writhed below him, arching my back into his mouth as he devoured me whole. My panties came off shortly after, followed by what few clothes he’d been wearing as well. 

He grasped his throbbing cock in his hand as he swirled the head around into my soaking folds, earning a desperate moan from me as I dug my own fingers into my hair and needily bit my lip. Another growl left him as he forced himself inside me, not stopping until every bit of him was perfectly seated inside me. 

I gasped at the fullness, always never completely ready for the stretch that my body had to make to accommodate him. He wasted no time in pulling out and thrusting again, a deep, feral moan vibrating through him and into me. I let out a loud mewl myself, my legs securing themselves around his waist as he set his pace. 

Our bodies moved in sync with each other as we scratched and groped and heaved, our pants and wails probably heard through the hotel complex. 

“Fuck, yes, take it, baby,” He snarled as his teeth sunk into my shoulder, my hands grasping at his sweaty hair as I keened. My orgasm washed over me unexpectedly, my shrill cry and tightening walls the only warning he had before my body gripped him like a vice, successfully spilling him over the edge as well. He came deep inside of me with a harsh roar, his hot seed filling me and leaking onto the sheets. 

He collapsed next to me for a moment to catch his breath before getting up and going to the bathroom for a wash cloth. He came back and kneeled onto the bed between my legs, wiping the traces of his mess while watching my face with a smile. 

My heart fluttered, wondering if he was going to say anything about my lack of concern for the obvious accident he’d made. He said nothing , though, just watched me as I bit my lip and returned his grin while he cleaned me off. 

He threw the rag in the direction of the bathroom before curling up under the covers with me, his body molding into mine like it always did.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Whiskey.” He rasped before kissing my shoulder and neck, “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.” 


	14. Sin for a Sin

The next couple of weeks passed with us separated by our work; Norman was bouncing around over in the world for various conventions as well as the rest of the filming for the show, and I was following Misha around like a chicken with my head cut off. He was making the planning of my brother’s birthday part absolutely miserable and if it wasn’t for the fact that he told me he would pay me, I wouldn’t have ever done it.

“Ky, are you high or something? Are you even listening to me?” He bitched as he stood in front of where I was sitting at his dining room table, complete exhausted and about to fall asleep despite the 9 hours of rest I’d gotten the night before.

“What? Of course I am,” I mumbled as I laid my head on the cool wooden table top, closing my eyes, “Rob’s gonna learn Dead or Alive...”

“Really, woman? I said that Corey’s gonna be there to sing Dead or Alive with them.” He snapped as he flicked me on the ear, causing me to jerk upward and go to smack him, except that he caught my wrist with a flash of his hand and raised a eyebrow at me, “Wanna try that again, little one?”

“Shut up,” I grumbled as I snatched my hand back, glaring daggers at his tone of voice though the hair in my face, “and I don’t care, I’ll occupy myself and avoid having to deal with him.”

“Jeff’s gonna be there, too.” Misha commented as he walked away from the table and into the kitchen, the sound of the refrigerator door opening being heard, “Where’s Norman gonna be again?”

“Hell if I know,” I grunted in reply, groaning as I raised my head to rest my cheek on my knuckles, blowing my hair out of my face again, “Somewhere, some place.”

“You act like you don’t spend half of your day talking to the man,” Misha snorted back as he returned to sit at the table with the container of yogurt. He peeled off the  aluminum lid, dipping his spoon into it and holding out some for me.

“I don’t...” I started, but the smell of the blueberries in front of me assaulted my nostrils and sent my stomach into a tailspin. 

I barely made it to the hall bathroom’s toilet before the contents of my stomach made an appearance, and I continued to vomit my guts out until my body was empty. 

“Jesus, Kay, you alright?” Misha asked, concern across his features and he helped me stand, holding a towel out for me to wipe my face, “You’re not getting sick are you?”

“I don’ think so,” I replied, my voice still shaky as I made my way towards the living room to curl up on the sofa, “Jus’ felt like shit the past couple days.”

  


[Originally posted by eyesofwolf94](http://tmblr.co/ZtR5_k2IcAAO5)

 

“Well that’s generally a sign that you’re getting sick, genius,” He snarked, rolling his eyes before narrowing them and cocking an eyebrow, “Unless you’re pregnant?”

“Shut up,” I muttered as I pulled the afghan from the back on the couch to drape over me, resting my chin on my knees in the corner of the sofa, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t, missy.”

 

* * *

 

 

_‘Jesus Christ, this man couldn’t stay where he’s supposed to if his life depended on it,’_

“Have you seen Mish anywhere?” I asked Rich with a groan as I walked into the greenroom to look for him for what seemed to be the hundredth time, “I can’t find his dumb ass and he has autos in 10 minutes.”

“I seen him with Jared like half an hour ago, haven’t seen him since.” Rich replied as I plopped down on the couch next to him and Brianna, who rested her head on my shoulder, “He’s prolly around here somewhere, where’s his handler?” 

“Wandering around like a chicken with her head cut off swearing shes’ gonna be fired,”I sighed, resting my cheek against the top of Bri’s head, “If he’s late, he’s late, I guess.”

The door opened and we all turned our heads, expecting the devil himself to walk in, but it was Jeffrey instead. Sighing again with a shake of my head, I huffed back into the couch, Bri and I returning our heads to their former comfort. 

Jeff said hello to a couple of the other crew members lingering around the room before his eyes found me, the smirk he’d been wearing falling away and replaced with what I considered to be almost regret. 

“Hey girl, how you been?” He rasped, letting a small smile grace his face as he sauntered over.

“Good, J. How ‘bout you?” I replied, looking up at him with my own smirk.

“Been alright,” He answered, followed by scrubbing his chin with his palm before holding his hand out to me, “Can I talk to you a minute?”

Cocking an eyebrow instantly, I used Briana’s thigh to heave myself forward, sending her a wink as she widened her eyes at me when I looked back to her and Rich, who nodded at me. I turned my attention back to Jeff, looping my elbow into his as I let him lead me out the back door of the room. 

  


[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](http://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2Ncth9e)

 

“So, what’s up?” I asked as I noticed his expressions our even more once we made it outside into the sunlight. 

Lighting a cigarette before handing me the pack and lighter, he inhaled the toxic smoke deeply before sighing on exhale, once again scrubbing his face with his hand. I lit a smoke myself as I leaned against the wall, watching him as I waited for him to speak.

“You talk to Norm this weekend?” He finally asked, inhaling some more chemicals from the cigarette.

“I mean not as much as usual, I guess, but he’s been filming RIDE all over and I’ve been doin’ all this shit.” I replied, worrying the ashes of my smoke on the side of the wall, “Why?”

Another gruff sigh left the man as he dug his phone out of his back pocket and leaned against the wall beside me. He went through his phone, opening his photo gallery before rasping, “I know I’m not the person this should be comin’ from, but did you know he was here in Vegas this weekend?”

My brow furrowed in confusion, “What?”

Jeffrey closed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head, opening up a picture before holding the phone out to me, “Ran into him last night.”

“What’s this?” I asked cautiously as I took the device from him, my eyes darting from his to the screen, a gasp instantly breaking free as I looked at the picture he’d pulled up. My eyelids instantly squeezed shut, tears pricking to the surface as I pushed the phone back into his grasp, “No.”

The very clear image of him pushed up against a wall by Keagan while her lips were locked with his burned itself into my brain, piercing my heart and numbing me into oblivion. I opened my lids and stared up at Jeffrey, who’s sullen expression of pity just pushed me further into the Hell. 

“He didn’t see me take the picture, but when I approached him he obviously knew he’d been caught. I’m so sorry, baby girl.” He rasped as he pulled me into his chest, my face burying its way into his shirt as the sobs took over. It took me ten minutes to get through the tears, but soon they were replaced with the feelings of anger and betrayal, and I pushed away from Jeffrey with a glint in my watery eyes. 

“Send it to me,” I demanded, my teeth gritting as my jaw clenched. 

“Ky, I don’t think-”

“I don’t give a fuck what you think, Jeff. Send that fucking picture to me.”

With a sigh he pressed the screen, and I felt a vibration in my back pocket with the notifications. He shook his head as he reeled me into his side, his long arm wrapping around my shoulders protectively, “Don’t do anything stupid, sweetpea.” 

“Stupid is my middle name, Morgan. You comin’ to SNL tonight?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It started with me sending him a simple message containing only the picture.  Once he saw it he instantly started calling and texting me, asking me to let him explain, telling me he was going to come find me, etc, to which I never responded to. I’d told everyone that I’d be in my room for the rest of the day, and no one was to bother me unless someone was dying. I knew that while he was capable of finding where the convention was being held, no one was going to let him know willingly what room I was in. I spent the rest of the day texting Jensen and Rob, coming up with a plan of execution..  

  


[Originally posted by spillherheartout](http://tmblr.co/ZzMKJf2OaSISb)

 

I’d texted Jeff to be ready and meet me in my room at eight, and right as I finished coaxing the the last lash in place and perfecting my makeup, there was his knock at the door. I was dressed in a short black dress and heels, my long hair curled and my makeup the normal black-on-black. I opened the door to find him holding out a bouquet of roses with a smile, earning him on e back from me as I took them. 

“So is he here?” I asked as I put the flowers in a glass on the hotel desk before getting my coat and joining him in the hall.

“He has indeed been spotted, though not by me. Your brother said he ran itno him while he was looking for you.” Jeffrey nodded as I curled my arm around his as we made our way down to the back stage area. 

He opened the door to the back of the ballroom area and we entered, greeted by my brother and everyone else participating in the concert, including Corey. Jeffrey lead me to where Rob was standing with the rest of the band, and he wrapped me in his arms in greeting when we approached. I could feel Corey’s eyes lingering on me as I smiled at Rob and hugged the other band members, making my nerves grow tenfold as we discussed what we had planned. 

“You sure you wanna do this, babe? I mean...” Rob hesitated as he prepared to get the show started. 

“Positive. The bastard is gonna know what it feels like to be humiliated.” I snorted, kissing his cheek and sending him on his merry way. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Oh, and I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
  
I walk these streets  
A loaded six-string on my back  
I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still, I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces  
And I've rocked them all  
  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive  
And I ride, dead or alive  


  


[Originally posted by berezneva12](http://tmblr.co/ZC1bii2VWI3-i)

 

The look on Corey’s face when I made my way out into the stage while belting out the last verse into the mic was priceless. Jensen through his arm around me while we all sang out the last chorus, and I laughed at Corey’s reaction of surprise when I gave him a hug as he was going to get off the stage. 

Turning back around to face the crowd, I was met with Norman’s piercing blue eyes from where he stood, seemingly unnoticed by the fans. My breathe caught at first, but I quickly slipped out and flipped him off. 

“Hey, Kay, you, uh, wanna sing a song with me?” Rob asked into the mic, turning his head to look at me.

 I smiled at him as I walked over, giving him a hug and another kiss on the cheek before answering into the mic, “Of course, Robbie.”

“How’s your day been?” He asked with a wink.

“Oh you know, same ol’ same ol’.” I replied with an over dramatic sigh. 

“So, uh, what song you wanna sing?” He inquired, even though he already knew the answer. 

“Oh, you know that one song we learned that one time?” I snorted, raising an eyebrow as I gazed at him.

“Oh your talking about that one about the cheating bastard?”

“Yeah, Robbie, that one.”

Robbie began strumming the chords to the intro of the song, the dark bluesy country notes coming out of the amp beautifully. My eyes found Norman’s again and I could tell he was wrestling with staying put, but I knew that  _he_  knew if he tried anything it would’t pan out for him.

_I remember vividly what that vision did to me_  
You laying with her in our bed  
Love can be a tragedy  
When you do what you did to me  
All I'm seeing now is red   


My voice came out low and gritty as the words left me, my eyes glued to Norman's as I expressed my feelings about him through the song. I went into the next verses and into the chorus as I danced around beside Robbie as he played, the playful gleam in his eyes as he watched me making me smile again. 

_Fire and brimstone_  
Dirt and a headstone  
Burn them, baby  
All of our sins  
Hear the thunder  
Six feet under  
Hit your knees  
Wont do it again 

  


[Originally posted by mirmoon](http://tmblr.co/Zk0Srq1i_mMTW)

 

_Guilty pleasure_  
Ease the pain  
Whiskey runnin' through my veins  
Too late to save you now 

The both of us sang the rest of the song out together, the two of us dancing through the ending riffs and solos. 

_I remember vividly  
What that vision did to me _

Rob’s guitar weaned off, and when I found Norman in the crowd again he had a somber expression on his face, and he lowered his head when our eyes met. I chuckled into the microphone as I shook my head. 

“The amazing and beautiful Kylin Ackles, ladies and gentlemen,” Rich announced a she made his way back onto the stage, wrapping his arms around me and planting a smacking kiss to the side of my cheek, “What’s got you all pissy, Kay Kay? Sounds like someone pissed in your Cheerios this morning”

 “You could say that, Richie,” I snorted in reply, my shoulders shrugging, “It’s just one of those days.”

“When you wake up, and everybody sucks?” He laughed in return, making me giggle at the reference. 

“Exactly, Richie, Exactly.” I nodded, “But it always gets better, right?”

“With you, girl...’getting better’ means ‘almost getting arrested,’ so that kinda scares me.” 

Grinning devilishly back at him, I drawled, “Only reason to be scared of me is if you wrong me, and I don’t think you’ve lied to me, cheated on me, or stole from me recently have you?”

“I’d sure as fuck hope not,” Rob interjected with a chuckle.

“Then you’re good as gravy, baby. Other people on the other hand....” 

“Uh oh..." Rich laughed, “That’s never good to hear.” 

“Let’s just say Karma is a bitch, huh, babe?” I giggled, giving Norman a wink before saying goodbye to the fans and making my way back stage.

Time to execute Phase Two.


	15. Still Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning :)

Time to initiate phase two. 

Norman apparently tried wil all his might to get through the security and cast members in order to talk to me, but thankfully no one was budging once they figured what was going on. 

The rest of the concert went on into the night, but Jeff and I retreated back to my room shortly after I finished the song with Robbie. 

“Got you somethin’, baby doll,” He rasped as he pulled a bottle of Crown out of the bag he’d made me stop by his room to get, “Your favorite.”

“Awh, thanks Mr. J, but I don’t feel like drinking tonight,” I replied, earning me a dissapointed look from Jeff, “Just not in the mood.”

“You haven’t been drinking like you usally do for a while now,” Jeffrey commentd as he slipped his shoes off and threw himself on the bed infront of me, “Something up?”

“No, just...haven’t felt like it in a while, I guess.” I replied as I looked down at him with a sullen smile, “Now I’m just too sad to.” 

I sighed as my phone began vibrating for what had to be the hundredth time that night. Rolling my eyes as I pulled it from my pocket, I hit decline on Norman’s face before pulling up my Instagram account with a devilish smirk sprawling across my lips. 

It took me a out 2.5 seconds to make the decision to post the picture.

_“What happens in Vegas doesn’t always stay in Vegas, especially when your girlfriend finds out.”_

“What did you just do?” Jeff drawled with his eyes narrowed up at me.

“Nothing, just...revenge.” I shrugged, tossing my phone onto the nearby chair before stretching out beside Jeff and turning on the TV, “Karma’s a bitch, right?”

“Especially if her name’s Kylin,” Jeffrey mused with a chuckle, turning on his side to look at me, “You do something stupid?”

“ _Naturally.”_ I replied, laying on my back and turning my head towards him, “Always do.”

His hazel irises leered into my soul, enticing me back into a distant memory of us together, laying in bed just like this, but in his house in Georgia. A deep sigh left me as I closed my lids and faced forward, feeling Jeffrey shift up on his elbow to loom over me. 

  


[Originally posted by etchhhb](http://tmblr.co/ZTH8vl22ZYu2a)

When I opened my eyes again I met Jeffrey’s gentle gaze, a soft smile making his dimples poke through despite the gruffness of his grown out beard. He kissed my forehead gently before looking to my lips for a moment before back to my eyes, rasping, “You wanna forget for a little bit, baby doll?”

“Yeah,” I whispered, biting my lip as I curled my hands around his shoulders and wove my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his lips to mine and stinging his lip with my teeth, “I do.”

A low, gravely growl emitted from his chest as he bared his teeth against my lips, crawling in between my thighs to encase me in his limbs. I could feel the warmth from his body through his clothes, his scent enveloping my senses and sending me into bliss. 

His tongue conquered my mouth in an instant, fighting with mine for dominance as he ground his denim covered hips against me, the dress I was wearing riding up over my thigh. His large hands found the hem of it and pulled it over my head, exposing my swollen breast that leaked over the top of the lacy black bra. 

“Jesus Fucking Christ,” he groaned as he pushed off of me to rid himself of his shirt before diving face first into my chest. His mouth left bruises as he sucked my flesh, my nerves on fire as I writhed below him at his touch and the feeling of his course whiskers against my skin. His fingers found the waistband of my panties and yanked them down my thighs, and I kicked them off before wrapping my legs around his waist. 

He kneaded the meat of my ass with his firm hands as the buckle of his belt dig into my sensitive skin, earning him a whine from me for more friction. He threw off his jeans and boxers quickly as I stripped myself of my bra before draping himself on top of me once more. 

The length of his heavy cock drug across the inside of my thigh as his body melted into mine, his chest pushing against my sensitive nipples as I rutted against his groin. He lifted himself up slightly so he could fist himself, lining up and kissing me deeply as he slid inside. 

My walls instantly fluttered around him as a loud, throat ripping groan ripped itself from my body, my eyes rolling into the back of my head as he pulled out and repeated the motion. A feral growl was released from him as well, and he hiked my leg over his shoulder to gain deeper access. 

“Missed this pussy so much, God damn,” He panted as he plunged into me again and again. Pinning my other leg up as well, he let his fingers sprawl out on either side of my ribs as he pulled and pushed himself in and out of my dripping wetness, “So-”  _thrust_  “fucking-”  _thrust_  “tight!”

“Oh my God, Jeff. Fuck,” I gasped as the blunt head of his cock hit the sweet spot inside me, sending my body into a quivering mess as I wailed out for him, “Yes, yes, yes.”

  


[Originally posted by mypapawinchester](http://tmblr.co/Z8VPJw2JTUUG_)

“Yeah, that’s it, huh, doll? Come on, brat, take daddy’s dick.” He snarled as he flipped me over, his hand connecting with the cheek of my ass with a loud  _smack_ , a grin spreading across his face as he heard my breath shudder. He looked down to see my stretched entrance glistening with my arousal, his cock burying itself deep inside as I fluttered around him, “Almost there, huh?”

He unleashed a series of powerful thrusts that punched my voice from my throat, riling up the impending orgasm that threatened to eat me whole. Just as soon as I was about to climax, he slowed his rhythm, earning him a frustrated growl from me that made him chuckle, “Nuh-uh, you little brat, you gotta beg me for it.”

A whine escaped me as he held me to the mattress with a firm hand in between my shoulder blades as I tried to rut back against him. He pulled his length to where just the head was pressed against my soaking entrance, his hips teasing me as he made little jerks.

“Please, Daddy. Fuck me,” I begged shamelessly, not caring how easy I was making it for him as long as I came within the next three minutes. My body was wound tighter than a bow string, and I felt like I was going to explode any second.

“There’s my dirty bitch,” Jeff huffed cockily as he flushed his hips with mine swiftly, the sound of our skin smacking echoing through the room. 

One hand still securing me in place, he held himself over me with his other on the mattress, digging his pelvis into me as deep as he could, “Pussy’s still mine, Kylin, no matter who you’re fuckin’.”

The only response my body could muster up was a deep-seeded groan of release as my climax quaked through me, my walls collapsing around his throbbing cock as I screamed into the pillow he shoved over my face. 

He worked his dick through my orgasm and into his own as he continued to pound away into me, dark, animalistic grunts leaving him as he filled my quivering heat with his hot come. 

“Fucking bitch,” He breathed as he pulled himself out of me and rolled off the bed before retreating into the bathroom. I lay there a panting mess as I caught my breath and gathered my barrings. He returned after a moment with a warm, wet towel that he used to clean me off, tossing back on the sink before moving to get dressed. I was laying on my back, staring up at the ceiling as I thought about what he’d just done.

“I can’t believe I did that,” I commented, tilting my head slightly in thought, “Why’d we just do that?”

“Because you wanted to forget, darlin’.” Jeff replied casually, pulling his pants and boxers on before grabbing his shirt, “And I helped you forget.”

  


[Originally posted by walkerstuffs](http://tmblr.co/Zh4QDf2Vst6Y7)

A booming knock sounded through the door that made the whole room vibrate, Norman’s voice being heard through the hallway, “Kylin, I know you’re fucking in there, open the God damned door!”

“Fucking shit,”I breathed as I scrambled out of bed, pulling on a over-sized band tee that was hanging out of my suitcase and a pair of shorts, “He doesn’t give the fuck up, does he?”

Jeffrey stayed towards the back of the room as I opened the door, Norman pushing past me immediately the second he saw him, “Oh, look, just the asshole I was lookin’ for.”

He charged at Jeffrey, cocking his fist back and landing a blow directly to the mas cheek before grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him on the bed. The two men continued to wrestle as I ran across the hall to bang on Jared’s door, Jared immediately answering and running to pull Norman off of Jeff. 

“Back the fuck off, man,” Jared demanded as he yanked Norman back, his muscles straining to keep the other man in check, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“You tell her the truth before or after she fucked you, you bastard?” Norman spat, tears of rage springing to his eyelids, his voice shaking with violence, “You tell her what you did to Keagan?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” I demanded, looking between the two of them, “What’s he talking about, Jeffrey?”

“He fucking blackmailed her,” He spat, pushing Jared off of him as he fought to control himself as he looked at me, “Told her he’d sell her us out to the cops about Anthony if she didn’t do what he said.”

I looked to Jeffrey with my mouth gaping open, waiting for him to explain himself. He stood from the bed and scrubbed his jaw, a dark chuckle coming from him as his fingertips found a split in his lip, “Boy, you best watch yourself”

“Told you once before, asshole, I ain’t no fuckin’ boy,” Norman replied, his voice just as dark and deep and scary as he bowed back up to him, Jared’s arm the only thing separating him from Jeff, “You broke her, so she came to me, and I made her forget your dumb ass ever even existed, and you can’t fucking stand it. She belongs to me now and you don’t know how to accept that you weren’t worthy of her.”

“She’s fuckin’  _mine_ , boy, ain’t no body changing that,” Jeffrey growled, his eyes narrowed as he took a step forward, “And I’ll fuckin’ take what’s mine, no matter what.”

It was Jared who’d apparently had enough first, his hands roughly grabbing Jeffrey by his shirt before he reached back and punched him in the same place Norman had, “You fucking psycho, my sister doesn’t  _belong_  to either of you two pricks,” He shoved him on the bed before pointing a finger in Norman’s face, “Either of you, got it?”

  


[Originally posted by impalaimagining](http://tmblr.co/Z-_87g2VOmRY-)

“I can’t fucking believe you,” I seethed, my eyes drilling holes of hate into Jeffrey’s skull, “You’re disgusting.”

I turned on my heels and stalked out of the room, leaving the three of them there as I retreated down the hallway to the stairwell, unsure of where I was really going as my emotions took over and embarrassment swept through me. Norman didn’t really cheat on me, and of course my dumb ass didn’t even think about hearing his side of the story. I should have known better than to trust Jeffrey after everything and now I’d for sure lost everything I’d had with Norman due to my naivety and stubbornness. Tears flowed freely down my face as the door the stairwell opened, a deep grunt echoing through the steel and tile hallway as Norman towered over me.

“You got something you wanna say to me?” Norman asked, his voice low and horse from yelling.

“What can I say? I’m stupid as shit.” I replied back, sniffling the snot that was trying to pour out of my nose.

“You’re not stupid, Kylin, you just do stupid shit.” Norman sighed as he walked down a couple steps to kneel in front of me so we were eye level, his blue eyes boring into mine, “You didn’t even think to ask me about it, you just believed everything he fucking said.” 

“I know. I saw that picture and I...”I trailed off, looking down to the concrete tile at my feet, “You’ve been so busy and we haven’t been talking as much and you didn’t even tell me you were here. I thought...”

“I was trying to surprise you, Keagan and I were actually on our way to the convention. She started acting all funny, got a text while we were walking and the next thing I know she’s got me pressed against the side of the damn building. I pushed her off o f me and then suddenly out of nowhere Jeff appeared. I instantly knew something was up and I confronted her about it. That’s when she told me he threatened her.”

“I’m sorry. My hormones have been crazy and I’ve been sick as shit and nothing makes me feel like myself anymore, I didn’t know what to and I should have known better.”

“What do you mean you’ve been sick?” Norman asked quietly, his eyebrows raising as he tipped my chin up with his finger to look at him, “What are you saying, Whiskey?”

Sighing, I finally met his eyes as I rasped what I’d been dreading telling him, “I’m pregnant, Norman.”

* * *


	16. Bye, Whiskey

Norman stared at me silently for a long time, the revelation that he was going to be a father again by a woman who just shattered his heart a hard pill to swallow. 

“How long have you known?” He finally rasped, his voice thick and gravely.

“Right after we got out of jail,” I answered, diverting my eyes from him as his eyebrows raised at the notion that it’d been that long.

“For a month?” He asked, disbelief and frustration riddled in his tone, “You didn’t tell me?”

“I wanted to tell you, Norm, I did,” I started, meeting his eyes, “I just didn’t know how.”

“How about start off by saying, ‘Hey, babe, I’m pregnant!’?” Norman sneered, turning to sit on the step he’d been kneeling on and putting his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his thighs, “Can’t believe you’ve kept this from me.”

Scoffing at him as my anger flared up again, “Oh, I’m sorry,  _babe_ , kinda hard to be enthusiastic when you’re constantly reminding me of how much you  _don’t_  want kids.”

He gritted his teeth and bit his cheek as he attempted to keep from snapping back at me, his voice coming out from behind his clenched jaw, “You should have told me, Kylin.”

“Whatever, Norm,” I sniffled as I wiped my nose on my shirt sleeve, “This is the exact reaction I expected, anyway.”

“I’m  not mad that you’re pregnant, Kylin,” Norman grunted, lifting his head up to turn his face to the side to look at me out of the corner of his eye, “I’m pissed that you waited ‘till now to tell me.”

He shifted again so he was leaning against the railing of the stairs, one foot propped up on the step he was sitting on and the other one on the one below it. He brought his gaze to mine for a moment before looking at the wall, shaking his head in frustration, “I’m pissed because you didn’t talk to me about what happened, you just blasted me on Instagram and slept with your ex. You didn’t even trust me enough to be like, ‘What the fuck?’ You just believed everything he said, just like you used to. I’m pissed because I trusted  _you,”_  His voice broke as tears resurfaced and ran down his cheek, his eyes darkening as he met my stare again, “And now I have to spend the rest of my life tied to someone I hate.”

  


[Originally posted by prettymuchdixonalready](http://tmblr.co/ZfCxfg2KuO10I)

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

His words burned into me long after Jensen had found us and pulled me into his room after telling Norman he needed to leave. Jeffrey had been dealt with, how I didn’t care as long as I wasn’t going to have to see him anytime soon. I lay in Jensen’s bed for the rest of the night and the next day, him, Misha, and Rob alternating checking in on me between events they had scheduled. The news that I was pregnant had made it’s way around the group, but it was a somber celebration with the way things had ended up happening. 

“What am I gonna do, Robbie?” I asked as he wrapped his arms securely around me and pulled me into his chest, “How am I gonna do this by myself?”

“You know you’re not alone, Kay,” He argued, tightening his grip on me, “Everyone is going to be doting on them so much, you’re probably gonna have to beat people away from the poor kid.”

A smile formed on my face at the thought of Jared, Jensen and Misha playing the awesome uncles, spoiling the poor kid before sending him home to me, “You’re prolly right about that.”

“What if I’m a complete fuck up at the whole mother thing and screw the kid up entirely?” I asked after a bout of silence, my mind working in overdrive, “What if it hates me or something?”

“Oh, honey, of course they’re gonna hate you,” Rob chuckled, “All kids hate their parents at some point.” 

“Did Calvin and Audrey hate you?” I asked curiously, looking up at him from  my place on his chest.

“Ohhhhh yeah,” He sighed, his brow furrowing with disappointment “Hell, they’re grown and still hate me.”

“Huh?” I grunted as I sat up on my elbow to see his face better, “How come?”

“Just shit with Mollie. She’s officially filing for divorce this time apparently and their both pissed because they say it’s my fault.”

“What? Since when?!” I gasped, scrambling to sit up to look at him, my hands prssing against him chest, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Shrugging, Rob twisted his lip and looked away, “You were busy all the time with Norman, and we rarely hung out anymore. I didn’t want to bother you with it.”

“I’m so sorry, babe,” I cooed, rubbing my palms down his arms to hold his hands, “I know how much she means to you.”

“She’s my wife, I mean, but we want different things. She’s busy with her law firm and I’m never home with how much I tour. She wasn’t okay with us being friends and I-”

“Wait, what? She wasn’t cool with us being friends?” I interrupted, my brows crinkling, “Since when?”

  


[Originally posted by youre-my-monomania](http://tmblr.co/Zqv6Ik26KGnVD)

 

“Since every time we split up I wound up in your bed, princess,” He smirked as he squeezed my hands, “She was jealous.”

“Of me?” I scoffed, recoiling my head in disbelief, “What the fuck? I was never trying to take you from her.”

“I know that, Ky, but I wasn’t going to lie to her about anything that happened between us. I tried explaining to her that we were just best friends who happens to sleep with each other occasionally, but she insisted that it was more.”

“You know I love you, Robbie,” I said seriously, “But I never meant to be the reason for ya’ll to divorce.”

“You’re not the only reason for it, Kay,” He assured, smirking again as he sat up against the head board more and pulled me closer to him, his blue eyes bright with affection, “And I love you too. Forever, Sweetheart.”

I knew I probably shouldn’t, that it was definitely a bad idea, but it’s not like I’d been making good choices recently anyway, so I leaned over and kissed him. It was gentle and chaste, and he kissed me back instantly, our lips molding together until the sound of a key-card beeping outside made me pull away quickly. 

“I swear to Christ I can’t leave you two alone together,” Rich snarked with a shake of his head as he strolled in, Rob and I obviously caught by our pink cheeks and averting eyes, “Somethin’ else, girl.”

“Shut your face-hole, Richie,” I sneered back, rolling my eyes, “Don’t be jealous.”

“Of Rob? Please, honey-child, if I wanted you, you’d be mine,” He winked as he sat on the edge of the bed, “But unfortunately, my wife would probably kill you and me both.”

“Oh yeah, me, you, murdered,” I giggled, sprawling out to rest my chin on Rob’s stomach as I looked up at Rich, “How’s things down there?”

“Swimmingly, but I need to steal Rob so we can close this fucker down. You feel like coming down or you staying here?”

“I’m staying here,” I sighed, rolling off of Rob and sitting back up as he moved to get off the bed and straighten himself up, “Don’t feel like fuckin’ with anybody else today.”

“It’ll get better, sweetheart, you know it.” Rich assured, rubbing his hands up my biceps before bringing me into a hug, “You and little gummybear in there are gonna be just fine.”

“I sure as shit hope so.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


[Originally posted by yeezuscrxs](http://tmblr.co/ZBoJHi2RAz4fZ)

 

It was odd being back in Los Angeles. It’d been 3 weeks since Norman left and I had decided that I needed a break from traveling so much, but I never really felt  _right_ to be constantly at home all the time. 

It wasn’t that I was alone, either, because I certainly wasn’t. During the week, when Robbie wasn’t busy with shows or preparing for conventions, he was constantly checking in with me, making sure I didn’t need anything and even going as far as to going with me to one of my doctor’s appointments.

Gen, Danni, and Vickie made it a point to be up my ass as well, the two Texas girls insisting I Face-time with them at least once a day, where as Vicky would randomly pop in bright and early in the morning and make me go to some herbal shop with her and the kids, or do something ridiculous like goat yoga or something of the sort. While it was nice to have the distractions, my heart ached over Norman still, and I didn’t see it going away anytime soon. He’d shipped all my things that I’d left in New York and Georgia to me, and the only form of communication we had had was when I’d sent him a picture of the sonogram from the latest doctor visit, receiving a simple heart emoji back. I knew there was nothing to be said about us, and him saying he hated me still echoed through my head on a daily basis. I just hoped by the time the baby got here we’d at least be able to maintain some form of decency with each other.

I was approaching my sixteenth week, and had started to show just a slight bump. Everybody had thought it was absolutely adorable, and my mother had insisted on talking to it when I Facetimed her to tell them the news. At first they both insisted that I get on the next flight back to Dallas, but I eventually had them convinced I would be okay on my own. 

I was too grown to be running to Mommy and Daddy to fix my fuck ups, anyway. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The pulsing vibrations of my phone jarred me from a dreamless sleep, my body jerking into consciousness before scrambling to find the offending device. Groaning as I did so, I squinted my eyes open while blowing the fallen hair from my face. The contact from the law firm I had’s number displayed across the screen, and I quickly hit the accept button.

“Hello?” I greeted, trying to keep my voice from rasping with sleep.

“Ms. Ackles? This is Barbara, Mr. Walsh’s assistant?” The girl chirped in on the other side, “Sorry to have woken you?”

“No problem,” I croaked out, rollingonto my back and sitting up against the headboard, “What can I help you with?”

“Mr. Walsh wanted met to call and inform you that after speaking with Mr. Morgan and Mr. Reedus and presenting the information, The judge, with Mrs. Marcelli’s input and testimony, has decided to drop all charges and allegations towards all parties involved.” 

My mind whirled while it processed what the girl said, my eyes tearing up as I bolted forward in the bed, “Oh, shit, really? Thank you so much! Tell Mr. Walsh he’s amazing, thank you  _so so so much_ , really, like... _Thank you.”_

  


[Originally posted by ny-pretty-little-reckless](http://tmblr.co/Zlq2Ko25CjZgs)

 

I ended the conversation shortly after, quickly distracted by jumping for joy as I heard Vicki unlock the door with her key. She gave me a confused look as I leapt at her, my arms winding around her body and lifting her up with me as I jumped.

“You win the lottery or something?” She inquired with a snort, holding me out at arms length by the biceps, “What’s up?”

“The law firm just called, Vic, I’m good, we’re good!” I squealed, jumping up and down again. 

This time she joined me, wrapping her arms around me tightly with a huge smile on her face, “That’s fucking awesome, Kay, thank God.”

A sudden tension in my belly caused me to stop suddenly, my hand instantly covering the bump, my smile returned as I felt the movement again, this time, against my hand.

“Holy fucking shit, Vic, the baby kicked,” I squealed as I looked up to her wide eyes, snatchign her hand and replacing it for mine, “Holy shit. Come on, lil’ baby, kick for Aunt Vicki.”

Vicki moved her other hand across the small swell and pressed in slightly, cooing as she did. The fluttering feeling returned, and she gasp as she felt a strong kick against her palm, “Oh, hi there, baby!”

“Oh my god, Vic, I gotta tell-” I started, but clamped my mouth shut before I finished the sentence. A rush of anxiety flipped its way into my stomach as I silently walked into my bedroom and found my phone, picking it up and unlocking the screen before looking at Vic as she leaned against the door frame. 

“This is so shitty, Vicki,” I sighed, slumping down onto my mattress as I spun my phone in circles to distract myself, “Why does this have to be so shitty?”

“I told you a long time ago this was going to get mess, Kylin,” Vicki snorted, adjusting her glasses before crossing her arms and stepping into the room, she sat down on the edge of the bed beside me and nudged me with her arm, “You’re the one that went and made it worse.”

“Thanks for reminding me, best friend,” I snorted back, nudging her as well, “Issue is, I don’t know how to make it better.”

Vicki shrugged, patting my leg and sighing, “I dunno, girl. Send Norman a text, I guess. Just come on, we have stuff to do.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Vicki’s ‘stuff to do’ consisted of her dragging me through some all-natural, hippie granola crunch bar store that apparently had a great deal on biodegradable diapers. I groaned loudly as she loaded up a cart full of things I apparently wasn’t going to be able to live without as we shuffled through the isles, rolling my eyes at some of the things she was getting. 

  


[Originally posted by acidic-badlands](http://tmblr.co/ZFB_ml208UqtP)

 

“You’re fuckin’ ridiculous, Victoria, you know that?” I teased as my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and stopped in the middle of the isle, my eyes widening instantly. 

“Who is it?” Vicki asked, her brows furrowing in concern. I flipped the phone around in her direction to show her Norman’s face flashing across the screen. Her eyebrows shot up and she motioned for me to answer it, pointing that she was going to walk a bit further ahead.

I pressed the accept button as I began slowly walking forward again, leaning into the buggy that I’d been pushing, “H-Hello?”

“Hey,” He said quietly, as if he was just as nervous, “I got your text.”

“Mmhmm,” I hummed back, looking around as I approached the section with baby clothes, “That’s good.”

“Everything’s going good so far?” He inquired sheepishly, seeming to not really know what to say, “No issues or anythin’?”

“Not that they’ve told me about,” I said absently, reaching out with my free hand to touch a shirt that was made from some organic material I couldn’t pronouce, “I find out the gender next month.”

“Hmm,” He responded quietly, and I could picture him nodding his head before he suddenly said, “Hope it’s a boy.”

A loud snort left my nose and mouth as I shook my head, throwing the tiny hemp outfit into the buggie, “I do too, actually. Lookin’ at little boy clothes right now.”

Norman let his own chuckle trail through the phone line, and I had to stop myself from saying something stupid. Humming again, I pushed the tears that were threatening to pick to the surface (stupid fucking hormones) and investigated another outfit on a rack.

“You wouldn’t...wanna go to the doctor with me to find out for sure, would you?” I asked softly, surprising myself as another flood of nerves ran through my bloodstream, “I mean, I totally get it if not, I just-”

“I dunno if I’m ready for that, Ky,” He sighed, the awkwardness creeping through thickly, “Maybe after a while.”

“Okay, yeah...” I replied easily, putting another outfit in the basket, “Yeah, sure.”

“Look, I gotta go, I just wanted to...call and check in.” Norman offered, sympathy in his voice, “Let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Kay, thanks Norm, I-” I stuttered, catching myself and closing my mouth quickly before sighing again, “I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye, Whiskey.”


	17. Little Killer's Got Guns

##  **One Month Later...**

“I can’t do this... Nope, can’t do it.” I huffed to myself, pacing back and forth in my living room, “I thought I could but I can’t.”

I was waiting on Norman to come over for our first time seeing each other since everything happened. We’d agreed that we needed to discuss how our situation was going to be with the baby, plus how we were going to go about the media scandles that had surfaced since my petty mistake of blasting our business all over the internet. The paparazzi had had a field day with the picture, had constantly been following Norman and myself since it’d happened and there didn’t seem to be an end in sight. 

I was just about to pick up my phone to cancel when I was interrupted by a knock on the door, startling me and making me jump and almost drop my phone. Norman wasn’t expected for another hour, and I scrunched my face in curiosity on who it could be, since every one else that ever came over normally just walked right in. 

Cracking the door just barely, my eyes widened as Jeffrey came into view, holding a bouquet of black and white roses. A smile quickly enveloped his face as he held them towards me as I pulled the door open more, my eyebrow raising in surprise, “What the fuck are you doing here, Jeff?”

“I was in the neighborhood, thought I’d stop by.” He replied, shrugging his shoulders with a smug smirk on his face as his eyes wandered down to my stomach and back to my face, “Haven’t seen you in a while, sweetheart.”

“There’s a reason for that, buddy,” I retorted, rolling my eyes over dramatically, “I haven’t wanted to see  _you_.” 

“Oh, come on now, darlin’, I just wanted to check in,” He pouted, his bottom lip poking out, earning him another eye roll.

“Get lost, Morgan,” I sneered, moving to shut the door in his face when his boot stuck out and prevented it.

“Look, I just wanna talk, Ky.” He explained, holding a palm up to press the door open, “I think you at least owe me that.”

“I don’t owe you shit, Jeffrey,” I scoffed, my fist curling on the other side of the door as I shifted to the small table where my Glock was kept, “You’re fucking ridiculous.”

  


[Originally posted by negandarylsatisfaction](http://tmblr.co/Znr5Fr2G7-KrL)

 

“Who’s testimony do you think kept you out of prison, sweetpea?” Jeffrey insinuated darkly, his eyes narrowing as he glared down at me.

“I don’t fucking care what you told them, after what you did, you’re lucky you’re not another missing person,” I hissed, my fingers curling around the drawer handle and pulling it open. I was about to open my mouth to tell him to get the fuck out again when the familiar sound of a motorcycle was heard down the street, “You need to fucking leave.”

“Ya know what? I think I’ll stay, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen Bubbah.” Jeffrey smirked, rocking back to lean against the wall of the hallway. 

Norman’s footsteps were heard as he climbed the steps to my floor, and a rush of emotions flooded through me as he rounded the corner to be greeted by Jeffrey’s smug smile. His jaw clenched at the same time as his fists, his eyes flicking between the two of us, “The fuck’s this?”

“Was in the neighborhood, Bubbah,” Jeffrey beamed as he pushed himself off of the wall, “Stopped by to see how our girl’s been doin’, since I’m sure you’ve heard from her just about as much as I have.”

A baritone growl rumbled out of Norman’s chest as he squared his shoulders, his lids narrowing at Jeffrey standing there casually, like he belonged there or something, which pissed me off even more. I stepped out of my apartment with the gun in my hand, making sure both men saw me secure it behind my back in the waistband of my pants. I turned to Jeffrey, my voice venomous, “I told you to leave, Jeff.”

“Ohh hooo, little killer’s got guns, huh?” He snarked, scrubbing his face with amusement in his eyes as he stepped forward to tower over me, “Whacha gonna do,  _Whiskey?”_

Norman lunged, gripping my wrist and jerking me away before he gripped Jeffrey by the collar of his jacket and shoved him into the wall. 

“Don’t fucking call her that again, you hear me?” He snarled, baring his teeth as he glared at Jeffrey, who attempted to push him off of him only to be slammed back into the brick, “Stay away from them.”

“I’ll do whatever the fuck I want, Reedus,” Jeffrey growled, finally succeeding in pushing him off and away from him, “I’m the one who kept that girl from going away for murder, and you as well as a matter o’ fact.”

“And we did the same fuckin’ thing for you, man!” Norman countered, sticking hsi finger in Jeffrey’s face as he fought back the urge to tackle him again. 

The sound of me cocking the gun back distracted both of them and they quickly turned their attention to me as I stood there seething, holding the gun at the ready but pointing it at the ground, “Shut the fuck up, the both of you. Jeffrey, you have point five seconds to get the fuck out of here before I call the fucking cops, if they haven’t been called already with you screaming about murder in the hallway.” 

I raised the gun slightly towards his foot, and he took the hint, scowling at Norman and I as he turned to head down the hallway in the opposite direction. He looked over his shoulder and threatened, “This isn’t done, girl.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that,” I hissed back, my eyes following the back of his head until he turned down the hallway that lead towards the back exit and disappeared. I lowered the weapon and clicked the safety on, my breathing becoming heavy as my nerves tried to right themselves. 

  


[Originally posted by kendaspntwd](http://tmblr.co/ZySw4w2EFCiqZ)

 

“You alright?” Norman asked as he stepped in front of me, his hands on my shoulders as I looked up at him and nodded my head. 

“I’m fine.” I replied shakily, and he removed his hands from me and took a step back. I reached out and stole the cigarette he had lit from between his fingers, inhaling deeply as I stepped back into my apartment.

“You shouldn’t be smoking,” Norman chastised as he followed me inside and closed the door behind him, receiving a shrug in reply as I entered my living room and curled up on my couch.

“Haven’t been, this morning’s just been kind of stressful,” I answered, snuffing the half cigarette into an ashtray and pulling the pre-loaded pipe and lighter out of the corner table, ignoring the look of protest I was receiving. I rolled my eyes as I took a hit before extending it out to him and explaining, “My doctor knows I smoke every now and again to help with my eating and stuff, she says it probably helps with my anxieties now too. Very rarely does it really affect the baby.”

Norman nodded his head in understanding as he accepted the piece, toking on it for a moment before passing it back as he stifled a cough. I hit it one more time before putting it back in the drawer and turning to face him, my eyes meeting his cerulean ones as he stared back at me quietly. 

“Um, so, what are we gonna do?” I stammered out, biting my lip as I looked down at my hands, “You kinda have more experience with this then I do.”

Norman cleared his throat and leaned forward with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped together in front of him as he sat there in thought. I remained silent as I stared off into space as well, waiting for his answer. 

It came with a grunt, a shake of his head, and poison in his tone, “Don’t even know what you’re referring to; Jeffrey apparently stalking you, the baby, or the fact that I can’t walk outside without 30 people with cameras accusing me of being a cheating asshole?”

I winced at the bite to my heart his words made, curling myself up more and wrapping my arms around my knees as I rested my chin on top of them as I continued to look at the floor. I saw him turn to lean against this side of the couch, his eyes shooting daggers at me as he waited for me to respond. 

“I don’t know what to say, Norman.” I whispered, ashamed that my own stupidity had gotten us into most of this mess to begin with. 

“How bout by giving me a fuckin’ answer as to why you didn’t ask me about it?” He bit back, his voice gruff as he tried to reel his temper in and keep from shouting, “Why would you think I would...”

He trailed off, resting his elbow on the arm of the sofa and bit into his thumbnail as his eyes got glassy. 

  


[Originally posted by eyesofwolf94](http://tmblr.co/ZtR5_k2IcAAO5)

 

I have him the best answer I could, “I don’t know.”

“Yeah, well, thanks for fucking up the best thing in my life,” He snorted as he stood up and began pacing back and forth, similar to how I had done that morning when I was dreading having this very conversation occur.

“I loved you so fucking much, Kylin, so God damn much, you know that?” He asked, stopping for a second to point at himself, “You made me feel like I haven’t felt since....Shit, forever, and your fucking pettiness...you’re fucking  _immaturity_ , took over and what am I left with? Huh? I’m having a fucking baby by a woman that I barely even know anymore. After everything we’ve fucking been through, you wanna act like you can’t fuckin’ trust me?”

I stayed quiet and let him continue as he picked back up his pacing, “You went through all that bullshit with Jeff, watched him lie and sneak around with that woman and pull all of that shit after Anthony and then all of a sudden he says some shit and you believe him? Out of nowhere? Blasting me on social media for what? To literally just be petty? All while  _hiding_  the fact that you’re fucking pregnant with my kid?”

“I....-”I started, but he cut me off, holding a finger up in the air to silence me.

“No, don’t even fucking say it. Don’t sit there and try to say you don’t know why you did it when you know damn well you do. Jeff saw his opportunity to play nice and slither his way back into your life like I knew he would. It’s my own fault, really,” He snorted, wiping his chin with his finger tips as he looked up at the wall, “I figured with everything we were going through with the cops that he would be the only other one besides me to handle you, and boy, did he take advantage of my trust of  _you_.”

“I’m sorry,” I managed to squeak out, and I received another sarcastic chuckle from Norman that I ignored, “If I could take it back, I would, Norman. I regret everything, and you have to believe that. I understand you can’t forgive me, Hell, I can’t even forgive myself for it. It  _was_  petty, and it  _was_  immature. I just... never expected Jeffrey to do something like that.”

“Then what the fuck did you expect, Ky?!” He boomed, his whole body shaking as he screamed at me, “I took you from him, remember?! That’s the way he sees it! You’re a toy and he’s the little kid and I’m the fucking bully! He see’s you like you’re a piece of fuckin’ property and you allowed it for so fucking long that he’s not going to let you go!” 

“What the fuck do you want from me, Norman?” I barked, having enough of being yelled at finally and standing up, “Huh? What do you want me to say? Yeah, I  _fucked_  up, I fucking  _know_  that, dumb ass! I get that I ruined our relationship and now we’re having to deal with all the bullshit, okay?!”

He sat on one of the high-top chairs that were beside the dining room table, scrubbing his face with his hands while muffling yet another chuckle of malice, “You know what I want, Whiskey? Out of everything, I wanna know why you didn’t tell me you were pregnant with my child while we were on the other side of the fucking planet cozied up for Valentine’s Day?”

  


[Originally posted by abnormal-angelgifs](http://tmblr.co/ZaMvTh2EG25ub)

 

Tears erupted from my eyes and flowed freely down my cheeks as I broke into sobs. I looked away from him and covered my face in my hands, trying to figure out away to explain to him and make him understand how bad I’d wanted to tell him from the moment that I found out. He waited quietly from across the room, never looking away or moving as I sat back down onto the couch as I attempted to compose myself. 

“I wanted to tell you, so bad, Norman. I really did. I don’t know why I didn’t, and I know you’re tired of hearing that as my answer. I was scared; you had said so many times before that you didn’t want anymore kids and then when we were in Helsinki and filming I didn’t want to ruin that. We were having so much fun. I wish I could go back and tell you the moment that I got the phone call, but I can’t, and that’s something we’re going to have to move past,” My voice was shaking and feeble as I looked up at him, his blue eyes piercing into me as he stared silently.

“You know I was gonna ask you to marry me?” Norman suddenly asked, his voice gravely and low, “That’s what I thought I was on the way to do when I was on the way to the convention.”

My heart broke all over again, and my eyes sealed themselves shut, trying and failing to prevent any more tears from falling. I sniffed the snot that was threatening to run down my  nose, wiping it away with my sleeve as I looked away and back to the floor, “I would have said yes.” 

“This is going to take me a while to get over, Kylin,” Norman said gruffly, earning him a nod in understanding from me, “If I ever do. Just know, though, that I’m not gonna let Jeffrey anywhere near either of you.”

With another nod from me he rose to his feet and slowly made his way to me, dropping to his knees in front of me and grasping my hands in his, “I can’t be with you, Ky, not after this,” He started, single tears dripping from each of this eyes, “But I love this baby,” He dropped his head to look at my stomach, one hand letting go of mine to splay his palm across the swell of my belly, “and I’m gonna protect it, no matter what.”


	18. It's a Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: violence

"Hurry your ass, fatty, get with the program,” Vic scolded as she pulled me by the hand through the hallways of the hotel in Seattle. 

“Viiiiiic, whaaat are you dooooing?” I groaned as she continued to lead my like a horse towards the back stage area. 

“Just shut the fuck up and come on, woman,” She huffed, correcting her glasses on her nose as we approached the hallway where the curtain to the main stage was located. 

I could hear Rob and Rich on stage talking with Jensen and Mish, Rob’s voice flitting through the speakers, “Okay, so what are we doing right now, Jense?”

“Well, as many of you already know my sister decided to go and get herself knocked up,” Jensen replied, earning him a response from the crowd as I rolled my eyes at Vickie, who snorted and shook her head, “And it’s riiiight around that time when we can figure out what it’s gonna be.”

My eyes widened with realization on what they were doing, instantly moving to protest when Vickie jerked me by the arm through the curtain and onto the stage, the crowd instantly erupting. 

“Speak of the devil,” Misha beamed as we made our way to the four men standing, Rob and Rich moving to help me up into one of the tall chairs and handing me a mic, “How are you doing, Ky?”

“Hating ya’ll right now,” I replied back into the microphone, receiving chuckles from the fans, “What the hell do ya’ll think ya’ll’re doin’?”

“Well you see, you made the fatal mistake of giving my wife the task of god-mother,” Misha explained, tilting his head sarcastically, “Annnnd, that makes me the god-father, so of course, I decided that this was gonna be a family event.”

“Where’s the father?!” Someone screamed from the crowd, making me snort and shake my head as Jensen lifted a finger up to silence the fans.

“Funny you should ask that,” He replied, turning his head towards the curtained entrance, “You back there, baby daddy?”

Confusion contorted my face as I turned my head as well towards the back of the stage. Norman pushed through the curtain and the fans erupted erratically, the auditorium filled with wild screams. 

Norman walked up to Jensen and shook his hand, followed by Misha and Rob and Rich. Rob sat in the chair to the right of me as Norman waved to the crowd, leaning his arm against the back of my chair and leaning in to check to make sure I was okay.

  


[Originally posted by gothicmomsen](http://tmblr.co/ZToGfj2PmGE0x)

 

“You knew about this?” I hissed at him through clenched teeth, my smile never wavering. Rob nodded with a shrug, scrunching his face up in a guilty smirk, “I’m going to kill you for not telling me.”

Norman approached the two of us and gave a weak smile as he sat down on the other side of me. I leaned into his chest as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, the intoxicating smell that I’d missed for so long enveloping me and making my chest crack. I gave my own weak smile back as I shook my head, bringing the mic up to my lips and chastising, “You were in on this too, weren’t you?”

“Maybe just a little,” He admitted, smirk plastering on his face. He chuckled as I swatted at him, my eyes narrowing at him playfully as he rasped, “I already know what it is, too.”

“Of course you were,” I snarked back as I rolled my eyes, receiving laughs from the crowd again, “Alright, boys, how ya’ll gonna do this I guess?”

“Stephen, you mind givin’ us a drum roll, please?” Rich asked as Vicki pulled an envelope out of her pocket and waived it around, the contents containing the information that we were waiting for, “You ready to find out, Ky?”

“It’s a boy, I already know,” I shrugged into the mic, turning my head to Norman and squinting at him as he grinned at me with a mischievous look on his face, “It’s a boy, isn’t it?”

“I”ll never tell,” Norman cooed back, shrugging his own shoulders before looking forward again to Vicki, who had turned to look at me with the piece of paper held up in her hands. 

Stephen ended the drum-roll and Misha held his mic to his wife’s lips as she looked up at me, a beaming smile spreading across her face as she jumped up and down and declared, “It’s a boy!!”

My hands instantly covered my face as tears sprung to my eyes, shielding me from the world as I absorbed the news that was my next step into motherhood. I leaned to the side and into Robbie’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around me as he squeezed me tight and mumbled into my hair, “Congrats, Mama.”

I moved my palms away from my face as tears streamed down my cheeks again, looking over to NOrman who was holding his arms open to me. 

I quickly encased myself in his embraced, his strong arms holding me and grounding me as they did before as he nuzzled his face into my hair. The crowd’s cheers and screams were faintly heard in the background as I pulled away to smile at him, giggling at the goofy grin sprawled across his lips. 

“Hey, Ky, someone wants to say something to you,” Jensen proclaimed suddenly, holding his phone up and showing Gen and Danni’s faces displayed on the screen, both girls screaming and smiling into the camera,“CONGRATULATIONS BEST FRIENNNNND!”

  


[Originally posted by itsokaysammy](http://tmblr.co/ZQ40gv2Uz03Ua)

 

I quickly moved to snatch the device from Jensen’s hand, kissing the screen as I beamed back at the girls, “Thanks, guys, I miss you!”

“We miss you too, come home soon!” Gen commanded with over dramatic brows before waving goodbye as I held the phone back to my brother, who wrapped me in a hug.

“Can’t wait to meet him, Ky.” Jensen cooed, his hand rubbing the top of my big belly, “You’re gonna be great.”

I nodded at him with tears in my eyes as I turned back around to face where Rob and Norman were still sitting, both men looking at me with affection in their eyes. 

Well, Rob’s gaze was trained on my face, Norman’s towards his child in my belly. My heart did somersaults anyway.  _What even is my life?_

Norman beat Rob out of his seat as he dropped to his knees in front of me, his arms curling around my hips as he pressed the side of his face to my bulging belly, the baby boy inside me kicking happily against his daddy’s cheek, making his father laugh out and kiss the protective casing around him. 

“So I have to ask,” Rich interjected, and I turned my head towards him as I held onto Norman’s shoulders, “Do we have a name yet?”

I looked down at Norman, who was looking up to me with a telling grin on his face. He unwrapped the arm from around me that was holding his mic and said, “Well, a certain someone had an idea that I think everyone would like.”

Everyone’s head turned once again to the stage entrance, and Mingus ducked through the curtains with a goofy smile on his face, already holding a mic, “I might have already picked the name.”

A tearful snort left me as I shook my head, Norman rising to his feet before throwing an arm around my shoulder and reeling in Mingus for a group hug as he approached us.

“So, spit it out, kid,” Jensen urged, gesturing toward the teen, “Tell me what my nephew’s name’s gonna be.”

“Well, I talked to Ky about it a while back, and Misha, we hope you don’t mind, but the baby’s name is gonna be Lucian Anaximander Reedus. I’mma call him Nax, though.”

  


[Originally posted by unicornmish](http://tmblr.co/ZGs7qv27dawA6)

 

Misha barked out a laugh before covering his mouth, tears springing to his eyes as he looked at Vickie, who was looking up at him adoringly. He raised the mic to his lips and choked out, “Yeah, that’s perfect.”

“Ya’ll seem to have that pretty planned out,” Rich joked, coming up behind me as I turned my head to look at him, “What was it gonna be if it was a girl?”

“Didn’t have a name for a girl,” I confessed, wiping my nose again while smiling, “Knew it was a boy.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

We made our way back into the green room to say goodbye to Norman and Mingus, who both had to be on flights the next morning, bright and early. It was nice being able to be around Norm and not have the awkwardness we’d had previously, as we’d both come to an agreement that we were going to figure out how to make co-parenting together as stress free as possible, Norman regretting not being able to have that with his first child, no matter the circumstances of our relationship. I felt like I was at least getting a friend back, and my heart didn’t hurt as much when I thought about having to be a single mother. 

Our smiles quickly faded when Jensen swung open the door, revealing Jeffrey laying on one of the love-seats with his feet propped up on the arms and hands behind his head. 

Norman, Jensen, and Misha instinctively moved in front of me and Ming, an alpha-like growl coming from my brother as his jaw ticked with impatience. Norman’s fists clenched at his side, practically vibrating as he narrowed his eyes at Jeffrey, who moved to stand up with a smirk on his face. Misha eyed him, his eyebrow raised in challenge as he waited for Jeffrey to speak.

“Calm down there, boys, just wanted to come congratulate the proud parents on the bouncing baby boy,” Jeffrey snarked as he stepped forward, holding his hands up in mock surrender. He looked to Jensen, snorting as he took in his defensive stance, “How you been, son?”

“You ain’t even supposed to be around here, Morgan. Leave,” Jensen growled out, taking an intimidating step forward, “Before I make you leave.”

  


[Originally posted by green-circles](http://tmblr.co/Zj3HRw25MIheX)

 

“Fuck this,” Mingus suddenly huffed, pushing through Jensen and Misha and reeling his fist back, landing a blow to Jeffrey’s face before tackling him to the ground.

“Mingus, No!” I screeched, instantly pushing against the men in front of me at the same time they moved to grab Ming, “Stop, Ming, Stop!”

“Stay way from her, you fuckin’ creep!” Mingus snarled as he landed another punch before being pulled away by his father and Misha, “Stay away from my fuckin’ family.”

Jeffrey kicked out blindly towards us as Misha bent over to pull him up,  the air being forced out of me as his giant foot collided with my stomach and knocked me back, my head bouncing off the concrete that was surely under the thin hotel carpet. Jensen was by my side in an instant as Norman still tried to contain his child and Misha held Jeffrey back as well.

“Oh, fuck!” I cried as tearing pain ripped through me, bile rising to my mouth and spilling over onto the floor beside my brother as my head and stomach throbbed. Jensen’s face was panicked as I looked up at him, his arms wrapping around me and pulling me into his lap, murmuring “Jense, the baby.”

The attention quickly turned to me once Norman and Mingus saw me on the ground, and Misha shoved Jeffrey into the wall before coming to my aid as well. Jensen had his phone out and was calling an ambulance when Rob and Rich walked in, Rich immediately running and calling for security to deal with Jeff.

“Whiskey, Sweetheart,” Norman soothed, tears in his eyes as I cringed with pain and cried out as my stomach seemed to contract, “You’re gonna be alright.”

I tried to mumble something through the tears, but I couldn’t form words as another tearing burn ran through me. I could feel Jensen brush my hair back to check for any blood, my head tender towards the top from the fall. Black spots appeared as I blinked my eyes, my vision blurring as my eyes got heavy.

“Nah, sis, wake up, you gotta stay awake,” I heard Jensen say, his large hand engulfing my face. I heard Robbie and Richard’s voices faintly as well, my eyes rolling back in my head as the darkness took over.


	19. Love You Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut. and not with Norman ;)

A shrill beeping noise was the first thing I heard when I began to come to. My eyelids fluttered open before sealing shut at the blinding white light of the room. I groaned as I attempted to move my arm to shield my face, but a sharp, stabbing pain in my forearm prevented me when I tugged something attached to it. 

“Shhh, take it easy, baby girl, your okay,” A soft voice soothed, and I let my eyes squint open to see Robbie smirking at me with his chin propped up on the side of the bed, one hand reaching out to sooth the hair from my face, “Good morning.”

“How long...?” I attempted, my voice hoarse from sedation.

“Three days,” Robbie answered before pouting, “You hit your head really hard.”

A thrash of fear soured through me as my hands flew to my belly, the silent question deafeningly loud. 

“Calm down, sweetheart. He’s fine. You’re both fine.” Robbie assured, a grin coming to his face as he sat back in the chair, “You do have a pretty good goose egg on the back of your noggin, though.”

I winced as my fingers touched the tender area on the back of my head, earning me a chuckle from Rob, “You’re not supposed to touch it, silly.”

“Shut up,” I grumbled, looking around the room, “Where’s everyone?”

“Norman and Mingus went to get something to eat, they’ve been here constantly but should be back soon. Misha and Vicki had to leave yesterday, ‘cuz of the kids but your brother is out in the waiting area with your parents and everyone else. You want me to go get them?”

I nodded my head and Robbie stood up and moved towards the door, turning back to me as he opened it, “I’m glad you’re okay, Ky.” 

“Me too, Robbie,” I sighed, rubbing my hands across my swollen belly and smiling softly as the door clicked shut. 

I winced as the baby suddenly kicked against the bruised area of my abdomen, my fingertips pressing into my belly as if to stop him, mumbling, “Glad you’re okay Naxi, but damn, ouch.”

The door swung open again as my family poured in, Rob and Rich standing by the door to make way for Jensen and my parents, my mother instantly rushing to me and throwing her arms around me, “My babies! Oh thank God!” 

I winced as the baby kicked again as she bent down to kiss my belly before returning and planting kisses all over my face, “Mom, stop, you’re hurting me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby, I was just so scared!” She complained with tears in her eyes.

My father wrapped on arm around my mother and placed the other one next to ours on my stomach, his own eyes watering as he rasped, “Glad ya’ll’re okay, kid.”

“Me too, Dad,” I smiled gently up at him as Jensen leaned passed them and over the railing of the bed to kiss my forehead, “Thanks for being here, bubbah.”

  


[Originally posted by the-kent-farm](http://tmblr.co/ZeiCtj2JhUvDx)

 

“Anytime, sis,” He murmured, fighting back his own tears, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” I promised as I heard the door open again, Norman’s face appearing as everyone separated for him to enter, followed closely by Mingus, who’s face brightened instantly upon seeing me awake.

Norman rounded the bed to stand on the opposite side of my parents and brother, his body dropping into the chair Rob had previously occupied with a huff. He leaned forward and rested his forearms on his elbows, his knee bouncing as he looked at me. It took him a second before he reached out, his hand resting on top of mine and murmured, “You okay?”

It was my turn to fight off tears as I nodded my head, squeezing his fingers with mine as my voice cracked, “Yeah, we’re okay.”

“Not what I asked,” He rasped, his voice thick with exhaustion, “Are you alright, Whis?”

I nodded my head and sniffled before turning my head back towards everyone else, “What happened to Jeff? Did the police get involved or-”

“He was arrested, but bailed out the next day,” My mom complained, rolling her eyes, “But the lawyer is moving to press charges.”

“Don’t,” I croaked, shaking my head, “Don’t do it. It’s not worth it.”

“What do you mean it’s not worth it, Kylin? He’s not gonna stop bothering you, you know that,” Jensen protested, his face grimacing as he put his hand on the railing and squeezed his knuckles white, “He’s almost as bad as Anthony.”

“Exactly,” I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him, “He’s already threatened me and Norman more than once, I’m not letting him ruin our fucking lives.”

“Then we deal with him ourselves,” Norman interjected, leaning back in the seat and biting his fingertip of this thumb while jerking his leg again. His eyes bore into mine as he rasped, “We do it our way.”

“What do you mean he threatened you?” My father asked, protectiveness in his voice, “Threatened you with what?”

“None of your concern, Dad. Don’t worry about it.” I replied, wrinkling my nose at him as Jensen leaned in and whispered something in his ear. His eyes narrowed at me but he nodded in understanding, my mother rolling her eyes as she tutted her tongue. 

“Now’s not the time, boys.” She chided just as the the door opened and a man in a doctor’s coat appeared, a bright white smile on his face.

“Glad to see you awake, Ms. Ackles. I’m Dr. Stewart, I’ve been looking over you these past couple days. How’s your head feeling?”

  


[Originally posted by taylornesmom](http://tmblr.co/ZcE4Uk2NnwVK-)

 

“Tender, but I don’t have much of a headache,” I replied, “How’s the baby?”

“He’s doing well, we did a sonogram and it seems like everything is going fine. I want you to have a check up once you get home, though, to monitor everything for a couple weeks. He was on the other side of your belly when you were kicked, so we were lucky.”

A breath of relief exhaled out of me, and Norman splayed his huge hand across my stomach. The doctor smiled as he checked my vitals, letting us know that everything looked good, “I still want to monitor you for a at least a day, though, and get one more test done to make sure there’s no swelling in your brain. You can go home tomorrow if everything looks good. You’ll need to have someone with you at all times for a while, just to be on the safe side until your doctor makes sure everything’s a hundred percent. I also would advise against flying, if you can keep from it.”

“Rich and I were driving back to L.A anyways, with all the band stuff. She can ride with us,” Rob offered, stepping up and sitting on the edge of the bed, resting a his hand on my ankle, “I can check up on her when I’m home, too.”

“Thanks, man.” Norman nodded as the doctor excused himself, clicking the door quietly closed. 

“I have to leave tonight,” Mingus mentioned, frowning slightly, “But I’ll only be gone two days, I can come stay with you after that, if you want, Ky.”

“You can also come home, dear,” My mom said, obviously encouraging it, “Let your Mama take care of you.”

“No, Mom,” I sighed, my eyes rolling as I reminded her, “I have to be close to Misha. I’m still technically his assistant. Ming, you can come stay with me if you want, but I can’t promise I’m fun to be around when I’m trying to work.”

Mingus laughed but said he’d let me know when he’d be in town. I pushed my feet into Robbie’s lap, and he snorted at me before rubbing my toes through the thin hospital blanket. Norman grunted before pulling his hand away from where it still rested on my stomach, sitting back in the chair as he stared at me. 

“I wish I could be there,” Norman rasped, resting his ankle on his other knee that was bouncing again, “I’ll be back as soon as I can, though. Then we’re gonna deal with him.”

  


 

“I’ll be okay, Norm. We’ll figure it out.” I assured with a soft smile, tipping my chin to him before turning back to Rob and Mingus, who was standing at the foot of the bed still, “These guys will protect me.”

“Forever, Sweetheart,” Rob promised, beaming a smile at me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sweetheart, wake up, you’re home,” Rob whispered as he brushed the hair off my face, nudging my chin as it rested on his shoulder, “Come on, let’s get you in bed.”

We’d been driving almost nonstop for eighteen hours, and the crick in my neck was proof of it. I grumbled as I rose up, my eyelids still heavy and craving my pillow. 

“I got your stuff, you got your keys?” Rob asked as I climbed out of the truck, mumbling good bye to everyone who was still left to take home the music equipment. Rob grabbed our bags and waved as the truck departed before following after.

“Yeah,” I replied sleepily as we made way for my apartment, the stairs seeming to take forever to get up. Once finally inside I went straight for my bedroom, peeling off my clothes until I got to my underwear before nearly face-planting in my blankets and calling out, “You comin’?”

Rob chuckled as he pulled off his own jacket, shaking his head at me as he got ready for bed, “Of course.” 

He crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around me from behind as I nuzzled my face into his scruffy beard as he kissed my cheek, the familiarity of the feeling and his scent threatening to lull me back to sleep quickly. His arms tightened around my body momentarily and he mumbled something into my hair, earning him a hum from me to repeat himself.

“Love you, girl, you know that?” He murmured, squeezing me again, “Love you too much.”

“I love you too, Robbie,” I replied, curling my back into his bare chest further and tangling my legs with his, “Forever.”

His face burrowed into my hair against my neck, his breath ghosting over my skin as he pulled me as close as possible. My lips parted as my own breath escaped me, a sudden urge pooling in my gut that was unmistakable. 

  


[Originally posted by loveviral](http://tmblr.co/Zad-4o2WgLCvA)

 

The arm that was wrapped around my sternum loosened, and his fingertips trailed over my breast lightly, the nipple rising instantly through the thin tank top I was wearing. 

My hips instinctively ground backwards and into his groin, my ass finding his already straining boxers and receiving a soft groan from him in my ear. 

“Robbie,” I panted, my breath speeding up as his fingers wandered southward, over my bare arm and hip to reach between my thighs, the tips dancing across the moistened fabric covering my core, “Fuck.”

A soft snort was heard from him, and I could feel him smirking against my skin as he moved his hand away to hook his thumb into the waistband of my panties. I lifted my hips to aid him, and they were off and down around my ankles quickly, his guitar-worn fingertips finding their way back to my folds. 

I rolled back into him, laying on my back and craning my neck upward to attach my lips to his, his scruffy face scratching my chin and pulling a moan out of me as his tongue found mine. He rubbed his fingers against my clit in soft circles, sending shocks of pleasure through my system that made me whimper.

“You want me?” He gasped, his arm behind my neck clutching me to him as he ground his cock against my hip.

“Yeah,” I breathed back, whimpering as the feeling of his touch took over me, “Need you, Rob.” 

“You got me, baby,” He rasped as he leaned over me, kissing me again with vigor as his digits dipped inside me, my pelvis rising to meet his thrust as I moaned into his mouth as he pulled away, “I’m here.”

“Robbie,” I keened again, my hand that wasn’t trapped between us moving to pull his boxers down. He shifted to remove them, throwing them on the floor before molding to me again, turning me on my side and slotting his cock between my legs.

“Shhhh,” He soothed as I writhed against him, bucking his own hips as the tip of his dick slid between my silky folds, “Gonna take care of you, baby.” 

He fisted his cock and positioned it at my entrance, slowly pumping in and out of me as I choked on my breath at the intrusion. His hips finally fell flush with mine as he rolled them with a groan, his hand grasping at my breast as he tore my shirt down. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, so tight,” he grunted as he slowly dragged his cock through me, pushing me slowly away before pulling me back, “I’m not gonna last.”

“Me either,” I whimpered, my eyes screwing shut as more pleasureful heat coursed through me, “Fuck, Rob, Faster.” 

Grunting as he pulled out, he rolled me back to my back again and slotted himself between my thighs on his knees. He pulled my hips into his lap and spread my thighs, burying himself in me swiftly as he set a punishing pace. He leaned over my body and attacked my neck, sucking and leaving bruises in his wake.

  


[Originally posted by sensuous](http://tmblr.co/Z6ohxg2WSGILq)

 

The head of his swollen cock plunged into my depths, knocking into the perfect spot inside me and pushing me closer to my climax. I wailed out for him as he panted, the sound of his thighs hitting mine being heard throughout the room. 

“Shit, Ky, fuck,” he panted against my throat, his hands moving to curl into my hair as his hips stuttered “Come for me.”

He pleasurable scratch of his face against my over heated skin, mixed with the sound of his voice rasping my name had the coil snapping inside finally, pinpricks flowing over my skin in waves as my walls seized around him and I sobbed, “Fuck, Robbie.”

“Jesus,” Rob gasped as he thrust in one last time, the constriction of my heat securing him in place as he pulsed deep inside me, “Jesus fuck.”

“God damn,” I sighed, my breathing labored as he rolled off of me and kissed my temple, “Shit.”

He curled back into my side as his breathing slowed, rising up to kiss my cheek again sweetly as I shifted back against him. I hummed contently, my lips curling at the sides into a soft smile, “Love you, Robbie.”

“Love you too. Forever, Sweetheart.”


	20. Forever, Sweetheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> triggerwarnings: violence, mention of infant death. sorry guys.

##  **_Two Months Later..._ **

Shit started changing rapidly after I got out of the hospital. Mingus had stayed with me for two weeks but had to get back to his mother, the two of them having plans set in advance. Rob was a constant presence in my life as usual, as with Richard and Victoria, but Norman...

It was like something flipped inside of him when they started filming again, and suddenly I didn’t mean shit anymore.

“What the fuck do you mean can you bring your  _girlfriend_  to my fuckin’ baby shower, Norman!?” I screeched, my free hand fisting in my hair as I attempted to pull it all out at the root. Robbie and I were in his car on the way back to my place from a doctor’s appointment, and I was riding shotgun, “What the fuck, dude?”

“Oh please, your new  _boyfriend_  is gonna be there, Whis, why can’t I bring her?” Norman whined, a habit of his that he’d exhibited frequently as of late, “She got the baby a gift.”

“A gif- a  _gift_?!” I scoffed, my head fuming as I turned my head to Rob, who was looking at me with a curiously lifted brow, “Some random ass bitch that you’ve been fucking for like a month suddenly buys your baby a gift?! And you want her to come to the fuckin’  _baby shower_ , are you on fuckin’ meth?”

“Whiskey-” He started, but was abruptly cut off.

“No, fuck you, don’t fuckin’ call me that anymore!” I seethed, taking a deep breath before continuing, “Fuck you, Norman, seriously. You’re fucking ridiculous and if that’s the way you wanna be, then don’t even bother to come. I thought this was going to work but apparently it’s not.” 

“ _You’re_  the one who’s being a cunt, Ky.” Norman huffed, refusing to back down.

“Once again, fuck you, Norman,” I sneered, “If you bring the bitch I can’t promise she won’t be bludgened to death. Remember, I know how to hide a body.”

The comment earned me a snort from Rob beside me, whom I smacked on the arm as I cracked a smile at him, ignoring the rant that Norman had erupted into. This is how most of our conversations had been recently, since he started ‘seeing other people’ or however he phrased it to the media when pictures of him and the perky-titted brunette surfaced. I’d been staying away from conventions and events with Misha, since it was already a task with the paparazzi and me being a pregnant whale made it ten times worse, but the cameras still followed Norman like vultures on roadkill.

  


[Originally posted by acidic-badlands](http://tmblr.co/ZFB_ml208UqtP)

 

“I said what I said, and I meant it, Norman. Don’t humiliate me, or yourself, more than you already have. I’m done with this conversation, goodbye,” I replied to something I hadn’t heard, not even trying to listen to anything that he had to say as I ended the call while he was mid sentence. I threw my phone back into my purse with a huff, rolling my eyes as Rob chuckled.

“Why is he such an ass, Rob?” I complained as I stomped my feet in the floorboard like a child, “I don’t get it.”

“I don’t know either, sweetheart,” He replied, sighing as he pulled into my parking lot and parked, “I’m sorry you’ve gotta deal with it, though.”

“I know,” I whined as I unbuckled my seat belt and heaved myself out of the car to head towards the stairs, “He just needs to stop.”

“Maybe once the baby’s born it’ll get better,” He offered as he extended his hand out to help me up the stair case, “Maybe he’s just having a bit of a crisis or something.”

“he needs to figure it out,” I concluded as he made it to the top, my body stiffening at who was standing out side my door as we rounded the corner.

An audible growl rumbled out of Rob’s chest as he stepped in front of me, receiving a bright smile from Jeff as he bit his tongue between his teeth and beamed, “Look. At.  _You,_ big momma.”

“Fuck you, prick!” I started with a shout, but Rob silenced me with a snap of his head neck towards me.

“Not worth it, Ky,” He explained before turning back to Jeffrey, “You’re violating the restraining order.”

“Who’s gonna tattle on me?”He snarked, raising an eyebrow and brushing his thick beard with his finger tips as he chuckled, “Ky? You gonna do that?”

Rob turned to see my reaction, which consisted of my eyes rolling and me asking, “What do you want, J?”

“That’s Mr. J to you, doll, and I actually came to talk to you about something that I received in the mail today,” He sneered, his arms crossing as he planted his feet, “I very interesting script from the show.”

“What does that have to do with Ky?” Rob interrupted, his brow furrowing.

“Well, normally nothing, except they pulled a Riggs on me all of a sudden,” He answered, his demeanor suddenly darkening, “Negan’s gettin’ Rick’s axe.”

  


[Originally posted by radioactivewhiterabbit](http://tmblr.co/ZPAK9h2J5yg8M)

 

“Yeah, well, that sucks to be you,” I replied sarcastically, pushing past Rob to step up the stairs and approach my front door. The facade of indifference to his intimidation tactics had worked so far, and I even brazenly pushed him out of my way with the tips of my fingers against his chest. As I slid my key into the lock, however, I felt his hands on my shoulders, his forearm pushing across the back of my neck and my face into the door.

“What the fuck!?” Rob barked and instantly went to launch himself at us, but halted in place when Jeffrey reached behind him and brandished a pistol, directed at his face.

“The fuck do you want, Jeff?” I grunted, struggling against him and not willing to give up, “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

 “Oh, princess, you act like you don’t know by now,” Jeffrey snarled, shoving me against the closed door harder. I whimpered as my protruding belly pressed into the wood, the baby kicking back aggressively. 

I was able to wiggle my hand a bit and get the door unlocked before maneuvering it downwards so I could wrap my fingertips around the knob, the weight of us both pushing the wooden barrier open easily and we tumbled in. I was just barely able to keep my footing as I crossed into the apartment, lunching towards the table where my own gun was kept as Rob tackled Jeffrey to the ground.

Jeffrey used his size to his advantage and had made it on top of Rob, the two men wrestling for the weapon in his hand. I was standing in front of them, and had just went to pull the gun away from Jeffrey’s grasp when his finger hit the trigger. 

“Rob!” I screeched, a smattering of crimson splashing across my hands as I grasped at Jeffrey.

The bullet landed in Robbie’s shoulder, blood instantly pooling to the surface as he groaned in agony, his face contorting as he tried to push Jeff off of him at the same time my hand wrapped around Jeffrey's, yanking the gun away from him. He pulled the trigger again, though, and three loud cracks sounded, my ears ringing from the proximity. before a burning sensation traveled through my body and the taste of copper filled my mouth. 

I looked down at my hands as they clutched my stomach, my palms stained with red as I dropped to my knees. Both men in front of me were shouting, screaming, sobbing, but I could only look at them with a blank stare as I felt the life inside me die and my own light fading away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  


 

_‘Why does it always have to be that beeping noise?’_  Was the only thought that came to my mind as my eyes fluttered open in the second hospital room I’d’ seen in a month. My head was foggy, but not hurting, and I blinked a couple of times in attempt to focus. My mother’s face was closest to me, her head rested on the side of the bed, her mouth open partially as she lightly snored. She looked terrible, like she’d been up for weeks on end. 

“Mom,” I grumbled, my voice almost silent from my scratchy throat. I coughed slightly, attempting to clear it and tried again, “Mom.”

Her head shot up as she snorted, the deepness of her sleep making her take a second to gather herself before her eyes went wide and she shrieked, “Oh, shit, Alan! Josh! Get Jensen!”

My dad was at my beside instantly, my brother darting out of the room after giving me a pat on the foot and a “Welcome back.”

“Oh sugar, good to see you awake,” My father drawled, his eyes watering as he brushed the hair out of my eyes, “Missed you, darling.”

“What?” I started to question, my brows furrowing but I was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the sight of Jensen’s worried face as he entered the room, followed by Josh and a doctor. 

“Sissy! Oh, thank God!” He cried as he rushed to the opposite side of the bed as our parents, his large, heavy arms encasing my head as he hugged my neck ,”Thank god you’re back!”

“What’s all this missed you and back shit?” I questioned, looking from my family to the doctor standing at the end of the bed. 

“Ms. Ackles, you’ve been in a coma for 97 days.” She said with a sigh, looking around at my family with somber eyes before meeting my gaze. An involuntary gasp left my lips as my eyebrows shot up, my hand covering my mouth as tears sprang to my eyes. 

“The...the....?” I hiccuped, not being able to form the actual question. 

The tears in my mothers eyes and the sight of my brother stepping away and walking to the window of the room with his hands clasped behind his head instantly told me all I needed to know. 

“Wha-What happened?” I choked out, looking to my mom as my father grasped at my hands with his own streaks of pain running down his face.

  


[Originally posted by no-se-lo-digas-a-nadie](http://tmblr.co/Zpx5Dg2QdSVSa)

 

The doctor’s voice was soft, almost a whisper, as if she was fighting back emotions herself, “Your son had to be delivered via emergency c-section upon arrival here, Ms. Ackles. The bullets did not hit him but they did rupture your uterine wall.-” She broke off, looking away from a moment before clearing her throat and giving me a weak smile, “While he was in NICU he developed a common infection in preemies, but his immune system wasn’t strong enough to fight it. Lucian lived for 36 days, Ms. Ackles, and was strong and loved and fought as hard as he could.”

“NO!” I screeched, my whole heart crumpling into tiny pieces. I gasped for air but couldn't catch a breath, my vision tunneling as I thrashed in the bed in agony. It felt as if my mind snapped in two, the pounding of my heart throbbing in my head the only distinguishable sound as I fought against everything around me, my parents, my brothers, the doctor. I faintly remember hearing over the over-com about someone needing assistance, but my own screams of agony drowned it out and surrounded me until a cooling feeling ran through my veins that numbed me the way I needed. My eyes drooped as what I could only think of was Heaven took me over, and I hoped the darkness that was encasing me was everlasting.

 

* * *

 

 

My head was groggy when I came too, and I tried to move my arms to rub the heavy feeling off my face but found them unable to move. Opening my blurry eyes, I attempted to move my wrist again, noticing at once the restraints that kept my hands immobile. 

A groan left my throat as my head pounded again, my face wincing as I tried to shift positions, my back and hips and legs stiff. My rustling woke up Rob, who’s head was resting against my leg, his body hunched over in the chair next to the bed. 

“Hey,” He rasped, his voice thick with sleep as he blinked his eyes a couple of times to gain focus. A soft smile curled his lips, his hand that his head been resting on moving to mine, his eyes flicking to the leather strap and making him frown as he went to remove it, “How’re you feeling?”

“Like death,” I answered, my eyes watering instantly as I let out a heavy breath as my wrists were released.  I rubbed the raw joints as I looked up at him, managing a small smile despite my brokenness.

The sound of the door opening both turned out attention, and I wiped my dripping nose as Norman appeared. He stopped short when he looked up and saw both of us staring at him, a sarcastic snort leaving him as he removed his sunglasses and sat them on top the bill of his hat. 

  


[Originally posted by kendaspntwd](http://tmblr.co/ZySw4w2FGMIks)

 

“I’ll give you two a minute,” Robbie offered, moving to stand but was stopped by Norman holding his hand up.

“Nah, dude, you’re good,” He assured, walking up to the foot of the bed on the opposite side of Rob as he sat back down. His fingertips wrapped around my ankle under the thin hospital blanket, and he gave it a soft squeeze as his cold eyes found mine and he rasped, “They tell you?”

I nodded my head as my face crumbled again, Robbie moving to comfort me as I sobbed against him. Norman snorted again and shook his head as I turned to look at him, confused about his off-putting demeanor. 

“You know who’s fault this is, right?” Norman asked, his voice as thick as gravel as he bounced on his feet to fight the urge to pace the room, “You know how did this?”

“J-J-Jeffrey,” I whispered, meeting his arctic eyes as he rolled his eyes and wiped his beard with the palm of his hand.

“That’s what you think, huh?” He asked accusingly, stuffing his hand back in his pocket as he nodded his head, “Well, we won’t have to worry about him again.”

“What did you do?” I croaked out, anxiety spilling out as I clutched at Rob’s hand and glanced back and forth between the two men. 

“What should have been done the moment he showed up at the hotel,  _Whiskey,”_ Norman jeered, his shoulders squaring, “I did what you wouldn’t.”

“So you’re blaming me?” I recoiled, my head jerking back like I’d been slapped as a new pain seared through my heart. Sobbing, I asked, “You blame me?”

“Of course I fucking do, stupid,” He growled, narrowing his eyes at me, “If you’d let me gut that pig after the first time he tried to fuck with you I wouldn’t have had to hold my son as he-” He broke off, angrily wiping his mouth as he let his own tears pour down his face, “-as he fucking died.”

“What the fuck, dude?” Robbie snarled, standing up and pushing the chair back with his thighs as he stalked the three steps into Norman's personal space, “Don’t fuckin’ talk to her like that.”

“Fuck you, Benedict,” Norman growled, bowing up to Robbie intimidatingly, “S’not like you did much to fucking help.”

Robert Benedict has never been a violent man. Unless it came to me. The punch that he threw at Norman’s face shattered bone, his knuckles cracking as he rocked him with enough force to make him stumble back and clutch his jaw, blood spraying onto the floor as he spat. 

“Look, man. I get it, I get you’re hurting just as much as she is but this is  _not_  her fucking fault.” Rob huffed, shaking his hand as he winched, his breathing labored but not backing down, “You’re not the only one who just lost their fucking child.”

  


[Originally posted by taylornesmom](http://tmblr.co/ZcE4Uk2NnwVK-)

 

“At least you got to hold him,” I rasped quietly, the grogginess from the remaining drugs exhausting me quickly as I stared off past the two straining men. I didn’t have the energy to give a shit if they killed each other at that moment. I wasn’t even sure I’d said it out loud, but the change between the both of them was instantaneous, Norman backing down as he stared at me intently. 

“Whiskey, Sweetheart, I-” Norman started, shame coating his voice as he wiped his mouth, but I cut him off.

“No, fuck you Norman,” I hissed, wiping the tears out of my eyes as I sniffed, “There isn’t any more to say. You made it clear how you feel. Go home to your girlfriend.”

“Whiskey, I don’t ha-”

“She said leave, Reedus,” Rob growled warningly, stepping in front of Norman protectively when he tried to move towards me.

“I’m not Whiskey,  _Sweetheart_ ,” I hissed, my voice venomous as I glared at him, “I’m not anyone to you anymore, Norman.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You ready to go, Ky?” Rob asked as the door clicked closed softly, my head turning to be greeted by his dazzling smile, making the pain still resonating in my chest a little less intense. 

“Yeah,” I replied back quietly, finishing placing a few things in my bag before zipping it up. Rob shuffled to my side instantly and picked the bag up. Smirking at him as I rolled my eyes, I jeered, “I’m not helpless, Rob.”

“You shouldn’t be lifting anything heavy, babe,” He replied, shaking his head and throwing the strap over his shoulder, “I got it. You ready?”

“I think so, I already signed all the paperwork,” I answered, taking a step forward slowly towards the wheelchair waiting for me to be carried out in. After helping me sit down in it, Rob wrapped his hands around the grips on the back of the chair and pushed me towards the elevator. The nurses at the station gave me sweet smiles as we past, wishing me well and waving good bye. 

“Let’s get you home, Ky,” Rob said as the elevators opened and he wheeled me in.

“You gonna take care of me, Robbie?” I teased, smirking slightly as I looked up at him. 

“Forever, Sweetheart.” He replied, leaning down to kiss my lips sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope everyone enjoyed. Sorry it took me so long to get it up here, lol.   
> Please let me know what ya'll think, in a few months I'll be starting the final series to the trilogy over on Tumblr. <3


End file.
